


fight for survival

by onyxjeon



Series: money heist [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fake Character Death, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Siblings, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjeon/pseuds/onyxjeon
Summary: After Seokjin and the police discovered the house in Toledo, they start the investigation. Seokjin's ex-wife, Carla, is called in to lead the forensics examination. Jakarta starts to question the gang's operation, creating tension between everyone as their nerves reach their breaking points.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: money heist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. EXPOSED

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is still in Spain and continues after somos la resistencia :)

The Professor wipes his sweaty hands on his pants as he listens to the SWAT team communicating with each other from the radio.

“The west room seemed to be a classroom, there are desks and a chalkboard.” An officer said.

Seokjin looks around the room to see more blueprints and red yarn scattered around pictures of the Fábrica’s workers.

“Inspector, you have to come with me downstairs,” Miguel said, a forensic worker behind him holding toothbrushes inside a ziplock bag.

The two of them went to the dining room as another forensic worker approaches them, “Inspector, the purchase records they stole at the pharmacy in Palomeque, it’s in the drawer.”

“Fuck,” Seokjin muttered, running his hands through his hair, “the person that helps them from the outside was here. Less than thirty hours ago. Put surveillance on all adjoining roads.” Seokjin concluded.

“Attention, cut all roads within a ten-kilometre radius. The suspect may be near, I repeat, the suspect may be near.” 

“Roger, all traffic units will be informed.” 

_The Inspector started to secrete adrenaline as his heart rate and blood pressure increased. Like a lion stalking its prey, he was excited as he felt getting closer and closer._

“Inspector, we managed to get eight fingerprint samples, we have a match for three of them,” a worker approached Seokjin, “they each belong to Jennie, Jongin, and Taehyung.”

_Seokjin couldn’t help but wonder if those clues were actual leads to something or another dead end._

Seokjin looks around several workers taking pictures of every evidence plastered to the wall. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” He muttered.

He looks at the table filled with drinks and silverware, each item perfectly placed for all of them to see the moment the SWAT team pushes the door open with a battering ram. The drinks were covered in plastic, the alcohol bottle Jakarta smuggled in and drank with Citadel, the cup Accra used as he whined when they were eating outside, and the wine glass Cairo drank out of the day before the robbery.

_And Seokjin was right._

_Because the Professor had meticulously planned to take the police to Toledo, leaving behind an Oscar-worthy crime scene, littered with DNA from people who had nothing to do with the robbery._

**_The day the Professor stole the records from the pharmacy, he drove to their house in Toledo. Cleaning up the mess and leaving everything that the police already know, buying his team more time as the police are distracted._ **

_What wasn’t in his plans was having to return to plant the prints of those that the police had already identified, Cairo, Accra, and me. He lead Inspector Kim to another dead end that would make him lose at least three days._

_Three days that were very important to us, since money prints at eight million bills per hour especially with the invaluable help of the hostages._

“Come on, people. I need this cut up in half an hour, okay?” Citadel points to the money that’s covering the whole table.

Yoongi smiles at her and shakes his head, recording the amount of money.

“Lisa, come on! Stop frowning, look at everyone, their smiling. Don’t bring their mood down.” Citadel pats the younger’s back as she leaves the office.

_We made the hostages into accomplices, they hoped to one day receive one million euros in the mail._

Other hostages in the room were putting the money in a large bag, hooking it up to a machine so it is sealed.

Accra carries two big bags of money into the vault where Kyoto has been digging, “Kyoto? Do you need any water or are you good?” He asks, setting the money down at the corner, the left side almost full.

“I’m good!” Kyoto shouts as he continues to dig.

“Accra, Citadel has more bags up the stairs,” Resita says carrying three bags.

_Something was wrong. Between those walls, there was nothing they didn’t already know, what the Professor had calculated to take them three days, took the Inspector fifty minutes._

“Miguel! Call Carla, get her here as soon as possible.” Seokjin said.

“Carla… like, your ex-wife?” Miguel asked, eyebrows raised.

“She’s the best in the forensics department, right? Call her.”

Miguel sighs as Seokjin walks away, “attention, all units, Inspector Kim is requesting the presence of Inspector Vicuña at forensics.”

The Professor hears this and gulps.

* * *

A few moments later, Seokjin, along with Miguel exit the house. The Professor gets out of the car but is stopped by the police.

“Excuse me, but I need to talk to the Inspector. I know the Inspector.” He adjusts his glasses.

“I would need an ID.” The officer’s hand out to stop him.

“B-But, Seokjin! Jin!” The Professor calls, waving his hand, the officer looks back and lets him go.

“Salva,” Seokjin says, walking over to them.

“I’m sorry,” the Professor looks at the officer, the other nods and walks away, “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Seokjin sighs, “I apologize for this mess, Salva.”

“No! No, you’re working. Don’t worry,” he smiles, “I was just going to tell you that I’m taking the road we came on, then I’ll reach the village and find a bus to Madrid.”

“No, hold on. Miguel! Are there any vehicles going to Madrid?” Seokjin puts a gentle hand on the Professor’s shoulder.

“Well, the first load of evidence leaves for Canillas in half an hour.” Miguel approaches the two with his hands on his hips.

“Seokjin, I wouldn’t want to trouble you guys, it's fine. I’ll catch the bus.” The Professor whispers.

“Well, the main road is straight down and to the right.” Miguel points out.

“I remember seeing a bus stop.” The Professor nods at him.

“Salva, its no problem. One of us will give you a ride back.” Seokjin comforts him, he walks towards a half-lit cigarette, he picks it up and inspects it.

The Professor’s breath hitches as he remembered putting small details around the house.

80TH HOUR OF THE HEIST

The clock ticks in the silent staff room, the team waiting around the table looking at the phone.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” Kyoto asks, leaning towards the table.

“Well, we still have one minute until six.” Cairo checks his watch.

“Given the circumstances, you know where you can stick your damn British punctuality.” Kyoto grabs the phone and dials the Professor.

It rings continuously, while the team waits anxiously. The Professor is not in the warehouse to pick up the call.

Jakarta starts to walk around, calming herself down.

Kyoto puts the phone back, “that’s the third call with no answer. That’s eighteen hours with no news from the Professor,” he looks at Cairo, “you know what that means.”

**_“I like the drawing, Professor. ‘Check-up calls, cycles, and protocols.’” Sucre points at the graph on the chalkboard as he takes a seat next to Cairo._ **

**_“Thank you, Kyoto helped me.” The Professor gives him a warm smile, as Kyoto nods and grabs a chair to sit._ **

**_The rest of the team slowly piled in the classroom and sits down._ **

**_“Everyone ready?” The Professor asked._ **

**_“Yes.” Everyone said in unison._ **

**_“Alright, as you see on the board, we’ll have check-up calls every six hours.” He walks around the room._ **

**_“What if you don’t call us?” Jakarta raises her hand._ **

**_“Or maybe like, if you just don’t answer the phone.” Citadel also raises her hand._ **

**_“Well, if anything comes up, you’ll have to wait for the next call, until we complete a four-call cycle. Twenty-four hours.” He nods._ **

**_“And if we haven’t made contact in twenty-four hours?” Citadel asks._ **

**_“Then it's safe to say that I’ve been arrested and interrogated.”_ **

**_Kyoto looks at Cairo, who took a deep breath._ **

“We don’t know anything about the police either.” Kyoto shakes his head.

“We still have one call left to complete the cycle at twelve AM.” Cairo looks at Kyoto.

“What cycle? The mousetrap cycle?” Sucre crosses his arms.

“Sucre, relax. The Professor’s probably just tying up some loose ends, there’s nothing to worry about… yet.” Cairo mutters, hiding his trembling hand in his pocket.

“What will we do now then?” Citadel asks, glaring at him.

“For now, we keep watching the hostages and printing money.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? We’re stuck in this mess and you're telling us to do the usual?” Jakarta raises her voice, “maybe because you’re terminally ill, you don’t care.” She pushes him.

Sucre stands up and looks at Jakarta, shocked, “Hey, calm down.”

Citadel and Kyoto watch the two stare each other down.

“Jakarta, there’s no need to say such things like that. It doesn’t suit you.” Cairo’s jaw clenches.

“What else are you going to do? Huh? Go to the hostages and bore them with one of your speeches? Grab a bottle of wine and fuck them?” Jakarta pushes him again.

Citadel stands up and holds her back, “calm down.”

“Is that why you separated Sylvia? To fuck her? Nothing is more disgusting than sleeping with your hostage.” Jakarta glares at him.

Sucre widens his eyes.

“Great, you believe in the news too? I don’t care about Sylvia! I put her in another room to scare the others, that’s it! I’d never lay my hands on a girl, let alone sell them to others.” Cairo points at her, “you want me to settle every other rumor? Then listen carefully. I _never_ participated in _any_ sexual offences, I _never_ was part of the women trafficking in eastern Europe, I _never_ sold any women, get that in your fucking head.” He drills his finger toward Jakarta’s temple.

She shoves his hand away as Citadel continues to hold her.

“What else has Citadel told you, huh?” Cairo asks Jakarta.

Jakarta pulls away from Citadel’s grip and fixes her hair, “why the fuck did the Professor put you in charge?”

Everyone stayed silent.

“Because I’m the only one who can look into someone’s crying eyes, as they beg me for freedom and not let them leave, ruling with an iron fist. I’m the only one in this room who has _no_ affiliation with any hostage nor co-worker. I’m the only one who doesn’t get attached. That’s why I’m in charge.” Cairo walks towards the door.

“You have to have something you’re passionate about, something you’re attached to though, right? At least one thing?” Citadel asks him, “the winery in Rosario.” She points out, looking at his back.

Cairo opens the door and leaves.

“Does anyone have a relationship here with the hostages?” Jakarta asks, looking at everyone.

“And what if I do?” Sucre looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Kyoto looks up at him, shocked.

“Sucre.” Citadel whispers, looking at him.

“Who?” Jakarta asks.

“Yoongi, a-and I didn’t force him into anything! He hugged me, then kissed me. It was love.” Sucre defends himself.

“What do you mean love?! Don’t you know about Stockholm Syndrome?” Citadel faces him, worried.

“No, Citadel. I don’t,” Sucre crosses his arms, “even if he has some type of illness I know that we will work it out.”

“No! You won’t get to get over it together because it’s you who is causing it!” Citadel slams her hands on the table.

Sucre sits down as his eyes water, Kyoto looking at Citadel with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Stockholm syndrome is when the hostage begins to have feelings for the kidnapper. He’s probably scared to death! Your oblivious ass thinks its love!” Citadel snaps at him.

“That’s enough!” Kyoto shouts, making the women flinch, “don’t you dare talk to him like that.” He stands up, “none of us are exactly a Nobel Prize. Both of you need to calm down and clear your head. Leave him out of this. We are in a critical situation and if we don’t stop fighting, it will mess up the plan.”

“It will be if the Professor doesn’t call in six hours,” Sucre mutters.

“What will happen if he doesn’t?” Kyoto looks at everyone, they all stayed quiet. “Call Cairo back.” He tells Sucre.

“No. No one is calling him back. Let him be.” Jakarta crosses her arms.

“Then what will happen if the Professor doesn’t call in six hours? Tell me.” Kyoto raises his voice.

“I’ll call him,” Citadel says, walking out the door.

The three stood there in silence, after a few minutes they hear footsteps walking towards the room.

“I better not hear it from you, Jakarta.” Kyoto glares at her.

She sits down looks at him.

“Plan Chernobyl,” Cairo says letting Citadel in before closing the door.

“Plan Chernobyl? The Professor didn’t say anything about that.” Kyoto says.

“What’s Plan Chernobyl?” Citadel asks him.

“If all goes well, then you wouldn’t need to know. So let’s be patient.” Cairo looks at everyone.

Jakarta stands up and approaches him, she was about to say something but Cairo raises his hand, stopping her.

“I need to go take my medicine.” He smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

The Professor and Seokjin sit down peacefully away from the crime scene, watching the workers talk to each other about the evidence.

“Salva, do you think I should leave the case?” Seokjin looks at him, adjusting his hair, “like, maybe say that I’m not well and leave?”

“W-Well, that’s a personal matter.” The Professor adjusts his glasses.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m telling you because we’re close… we’ve slept together, you met my mother…” Seokjin smiles softly.

The Professor chuckles, “I meant that it’s a question only you can answer,” he smiles, “only you know how you feel about it.”

“I just felt like this is beyond me if they would’ve put someone else in my place, maybe they would have solved it—”

“No. What we are not going to do is belittle yourself. If you’re at the head of a case like this, it’s because there’s nobody better than you to manage it.” The Professor holds Seokjin’s hands.

“I don’t know, Salva, in the tent whenever I spoke with that professor…” Seokjin looks at him, “he’s the guy I negotiate with, by the way.”

He nods.

“I felt useful, even if I had to answer questions like ‘what are you wearing?’” 

The Professor chuckles, “what are you wearing?” His eyes are wide.

“Yeah! It was probably to catch me off guard. But I don’t know, when I’m out here in the field, it just feels different. Like he’s stronger than me, that I can’t beat him. I just feel lost.” Seokjin looks at the crime scene and sighs, “I’m sorry, Salva the car is taking too long.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” He caresses the other’s hand.

“Inspector Kim, Inspector Vicuña from forensics is entering the perimetre.” A police officer announced from the radio.

The two see a car approaching the scene, Seokjin takes a deep breath.

“Would you go with me?” 

“Of course.” The Professor nods, the two walk over as Seokjin sees his ex-wife exit the car.

“Seokjin,” Carla smiles and nods at him, “thank you for calling, it was very professional of you. How’s Rodrigo?”

“He’s in a coma, haven’t received any news yet.” 

Carla looks at the Professor, standing next to Seokjin.

“This is Salva, a friend of mine… my current partner.”

Carla nods and smiles at the Professor, giving her hand.

“Salva this is Inspector Carla Vicuña, and um, he’s Salvador…” Seokjin looks at him.

“Martin, Salvador Martin.” The Professor shakes her hand uncomfortably.

“Nice to meet you. I’m glad you’re doing well, Seokjin. I also want you to know that I won’t bother you, you won’t even know I’m here, but you’d have to fill me in.”

* * *

“What’s that?” Jakarta asked as she looks up from her seat.

“Four hundred sixty thousand euros.” Accra unzips his jumpsuit, revealing the money, neatly stuffed inside. The bulk showing through his uniform. He pulled her inside the bathroom they went in when they visited the Fábrica.

“For what?”

“To start from scratch, just in case we get caught. Once we get out of jail, you and I will start a new life.” Accra smiled. He started to knock against the tiles, the one with the door that Jakarta drew on was hollow.

“I’m going to make a hole with a saw, then seal it, I’ll hide the money in here.”

Jakarta continues to look at him.

“In a few years, we come back and buy a mansion somewhere.” Accra grins.

“That’s if the money is still there right?” She kneels beside him, “listen to me.” She puts a hand on his shoulder.

“No, you’re not going to break up with me again, are you?”

Jakarta gives him a look and leans back.

“At least wait until we get arrested and write a letter or something.”

Jakarta kisses him, “listen to me.”

Accra nods and stays quiet.

“Things are going to get real ugly, and I’m not the one to sit down and watch. I come out guns blazing.” She chuckles.

“I know.” Accra smiles.

“But you don’t,” she gulps, “I need you to do me a favor… once shit starts you have to turn yourself in.”

Accra’s smile drops and he started to shake his head.

“You wave a white flag and turn yourself in. It will make things easier for you when things get complicated.”

“No, when it starts, I’ll be with you. No matter the risk.”

  
  


As Kyoto continues to count the money, he couldn’t help but see his brother look out the window, where Yoongi was working.

“Hey, snap out of it.” Kyoto records the amount on a notepad.

“Do you know about the syndrome?” Sucre asked, looking at the wad of cash in front of him.

Kyoto avoids looking at him, “Stockholm syndrome? Yeah, I’ve heard about it.”

“I never forced him, Jimin. I swear,” Sucre whispered, “I just brought him food and then he wrapped his arms around my neck. He tried to kiss me and wouldn’t let go, Jimin. We kissed for real! I even started to dance for him!” Sucre waved his arm around and leaned back in his chair.

Kyoto sighed, “look at him,” he nodded towards the window, “when have you ever had a boyfriend like that?”

Yoongi continues to work as he talked to the others.

“Well… I had Vane.”

“Vane?”

“He was handsome.”

“Vane was neither handsome, nor smart, nor good.” Kyoto puts the money down.

Sucre sighs and puts his head in his hands.

“And you know why, because you were from the same world and had things in common.” 

“And what world is that? Hm? A shitty one.” Sucre mutters.

“Look at him closely, hyung.”

Sucre continued to look down.

“Look at him!”

Sucre glares at Kyoto and looks out the window, Yoongi was helping someone.

“First of all, he’s a civil servant, which means he studied a lot. Second, he had a relationship with the general director of the Fábrica. Third, he’s expecting a baby. And lastly, he’s incredibly handsome and refined. He’s in the Champions League, hyung. He’s nowhere near us. We’re more the fighting repression type.” Kyoto used his hands to explain.

“Alright, whatever I get it.” Sucre starts shoving money inside the bag.

“Hyung.” Kyoto touched his arm.

“I get it!” Sucre shouts, the younger flinches as he pulled his hand back, “I’m a loser, now I have to think like one, act like one, and dream like one.”

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Jakarta and Accra suddenly barge in the office Yoongi is in with their rifles.

“Nobody move!” She shouts as Accra grabs the TV and leaves, Jakarta following him.

Kyoto immediately runs out and grabs Jakarta’s arm, “what the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s been silent for too long, no one is calling. So if they’re planning on gunning us down, at least we will find out on the TV. Right?” Jakarta pulls her hand back, the two walked away.

Kyoto looks at Sucre one more time before following them.

Sucre looks down on the ground and walks to the office, the hostages still had their hands up.

“You can all calm down now, put your hands down.” His voice was cold, “Yoongi Min, you’re coming with me.”

Yoongi looks at him, worried, as the other avoided eye contact.

* * *

“In the first inspection, we found traces belonging to eight people,” Seokjin tells Carla, back in his protective gear, “there’s DNA from cigarette buds, gum, toothpicks, even some yogurt. More than a hundred items of classified evidence and counting. It also looks like they put their whole plan on the chalkboard, we’re trying to reconstruct it.”

Carla squints, “and they left their plan in writing?”

“Yeah, but that’s not a problem if this is a contaminated crime scene or some lazy effort to destroy evidence.”

“They got inside the Fábrica with no trouble, I don’t think they are lacking in effort or intelligence. This is worthless,” she mutters, “Rodrigo is more ahead than you with the prints he found.” She shrugs.

“What prints?” Seokjin looks at her, confused.

“He didn’t tell you? He got a hold of a personal item, a teaspoon. We obtained the same prints that we found in the police car. Rodrigo found someone from the group, or was very close to doing so.”

Seokjin started to think.

“If there’s something useful here, I know where to find it. Follow me.”

Carla leads him to the fireplace, she turns a flashlight on, “if there’s anything they want destroyed, they must’ve burnt it here. It’s the safest way to destroy it.”

“But there are only ashes in here, and not many.” 

Carla takes her gloves off, “ashes that used to be lumber and coal… but also documents, photographs, papers, when burned, loses most of its material. The fire creates a wisp of hot smoke that raises those paper particles through the chimney, and sometimes those particles stick to the rough brick of the wall,” she looks at him, “so if there’s anything worthwhile, it’s in there.” She points towards the fireplace.

Seokjin looks at the fireplace.

“Gandia, bring the goggles and infrared camera.” Carla orders.

* * *

Sucre brought Yoongi inside another office to clean his wound.

“Turn around.” He says as he grabbed the supplies.

“You’re serious today.” Yoongi raises his eyebrows, but still followed.

“No.”

Yoongi bends over the table and smiles, he moves his hips a little bit.

“Would you stop? I’m going to spill this.” 

Yoongi chuckles, “right, you’re going to spill it.”

“Yoongi, I’m serious.”

Yoongi’s smile drops, “what’s wrong? Is our sixty-hour love life over?”

“It just so happens that I’m a kidnapper and you're my hostage, so we’ll see about that when this is over and we get out of here if we still feel the same way.” Sucre finishes cleaning his thigh.

“What? Come here.” Yoongi turns around and looks at Sucre in the eye.

Sucre gulps, “maybe you haven’t noticed because you’re here against your will, b-but you have a syndrome.”

Yoongi looks at him, confused, “what syndrome?”

“Stockholm syndrome, you… you fall in love with the son of a bitch who kidnapped you. Y-You’re losing your mind, treating me like I’m your boyfriend. The doctors say it’s a psychological thing—”

“Listen, that’s all bullshit.” Yoongi shakes his head.

“Of course you say that! You’ve got the syndrome.” Sucre shakes his head, walking towards the door.

“No! Sucre listen to me, it’s not like that.” Yoongi holds his arm.

“What if you’d crossed me on the street? What would you think if I came up to ask you for a dance at a bar? Would you have noticed me at all?” Sucre sniffs.

Yoongi only looks at him.

“Tell me the truth.”

“I—” Yoongi looks down, not knowing what to say.

“Then that’s it. You go your o-own way, and I do the same.” Sucre gulps.

“D-Do you feel anything for me?”

“I’m not suffering any syndrome, Yoongi.” Sucre sighs, looking at the ceiling, trying to stop his tears.

“Sucre. Do you feel anything for me?” Yoongi holds his hand.

“Yes! But what I feel is real, not because of Stockholm. But you… I don’t want you to lose your mind because of me. I can’t, I can’t do that to you, you don’t deserve that.”

Sucre leaves the room.

The Professor checks his watch, starting to feel uneasy, he approaches Miguel. “Excuse me, where are the officers that were going to Madrid?”

“Well, I don’t think any officers are doing that right now.”

“Alright, I’ll just walk to the main road. May I say goodbye to the Inspector before I leave?”

“Come with me.” Miguel leads the way as he follows behind him.

The Professor’s heart drops when he sees Carla with a small piece of burnt paper from the fireplace, she puts in on a microscope slide as Seokjin watches her.

**_The Professor sighs in front of the fireplace, throwing an old picture of his father inside, burning it._ **

**_“Are you sure you want to do that? You should keep some of it.” Cairo says, drinking his wine._ **

**_The Professor shakes his head, looking at another picture of his younger self, sitting up on a hospital bed reading a book with his father beside him, “as of tomorrow, these are no longer memories, they are simply… evidence against someone who’s under an arrest warrant.” He throws the picture._ **

**_Cairo pulls another chair to sit next to him, he smiles, “if you don’t want that picture, I’ll keep it.”_ **

**_The Professor chuckles, looking at the two of them with Jungkook in the middle, all dressed up in superhero costumes for Halloween. He gives it to Cairo as the other takes it with careful hands. He sees another one with his father and throws it._ **

**_“We find it hard to let go of memories because we think… that they are really happy moments, but they’re not.”_ **

**_Cairo looks at him._ **

**_“And what we’re going to do tomorrow requires us to think about the present, not the past.” The Professor unravels an old cut-out from a newspaper, the headline reads: BANK ROBBER, JESUS MARQUINA, DIES AFTER A SHOOTOUT AT HISPANO AMERICANO BANK_ **

**_“Hey, we’re doing it for him, that’s what’s important.”_ **

“More than fifty troops have moved to the Toledo estate, including the Chief Inspector, the General Operative Sub-director of Special Operations and agents of Forensics Unit, who continue to work in the house which, according to close sources, could be the place where the bank robbers planned the heist.” The reporter says, showing a video of the officers, including the Professor, outside the house.

All of the robbers are now in the staff room.

“What are we doing now? They’ve arrested the Professor.” Jakarta points at the TV, looking at Cairo.

“They’re interrogating him outside the house in Toledo,” Accra mutters.

“The forensic police may have found evidence that confirms the presence of at least three—” the TV’s signal cuts off.

“Fuck.” Accra immediately stands up and tries to fix it.

“They don’t want us to find out,” Jakarta puts her hands on her hips, pissed, “and that means, they’re going to come in. So either we sit here with our arms crossed for five hours, or we start the fucking Plan Chernobyl.” She gives Cairo a fake smile, taunting him.

“Plan Chernobyl is for desperate situations, this is not the most desperate situation for us. All I need for everyone to remember is that it’s a plan in which you would lose money,” Cairo looks at everyone, “and honestly, I don’t want to lose the process that we have so far. Are you going to give up on everything you fought so hard for, Jakarta? Just because you don’t want to wait?”

“Guys, they have the Professor. No one is waiting for us in the hangar except for the fucking SOG’s and we are fucking trapped!” Jakarta shouts.

“The Professor will call within the next five hours, I still believe in him,” Cairo says, “and you know I’m not a big fan of politics, but all of a sudden I feel like voting. Who else believes in the Professor?” He looks around and raises his hand, Resita puts his hand up.

“I believe in what I see, and right now the Professor is not with us. I’m with Jakarta.” Accra says.

Jakarta nods at him.

“I entered a set of rules, and the rules haven’t been broken. I trust the Professor.” Kyoto crosses his arms.

“I don’t see the point of having a multimillionaire lifestyle now that I’ve thought about it, I’m with Jakarta.” Sucre gives Kyoto a short glance.

“Citadel? How about you? We’re both tied.”

Citadel shakes her head, biting her nails, “I have a real good reason why I trust the Professor. So unless they blew him up, I’m with him.” She sighs and leaves the room.

“We’re waiting. That’s final.” Cairo looks at Jakarta and leaves.

Jakarta puts her hand in a fist and digs her nails forcefully to her palm.

“Jin! It’s getting late, and I really need to go.” The Professor says quickly.

“I’m taking this to Canillas, I can give you a lift if you want.” Carla shrugs, as she walks with Seokjin.

Seokjin looks at her, “what?”

“I don’t mind.” Carla says, “let’s go.” She tells the Professor.

The phone continues to ring inside the warehouse, Cairo on the other line waiting.

Resita looks at Arad’s unresponsive body, he couldn’t do anything but cry as his cousin is dead.

Jakarta puts on her bulletproof vest, putting ammo into several guns, as Accra and Sucre do the same.

Resita closes Arad’s eyes.

Jakarta, along with the other two barges into Cairo’s office, she aims her rifle at him.

Cairo grabbed his handgun and aims.

“Put the gun down, you’re useless.” 

Accra grabs Cairo’s gun as Sucre puts the other’s hands behind his back.

The four of them walk through the halls, Cairo following them calmly.

_I did what I had to do, not out of hatred, but out of love for humanity. After all, what’s more human than the fight for survival?_


	2. TENSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police interrogate the first robber to be captured. Furious over Cairo’s recent actions, Accra takes a stand against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is kicking my ass,, im sorry

MONDAY 6:32 PM

81ST HOUR OF THE HEIST

The Professor continues to look outside the car window, his hands awkwardly placed in his lap as he adjusted on the passenger’s seat in Carla’s car.

She glances towards him, “you know, I actually think Seokjin’s doing great. That’s a good thing… you know how a break up can complicate things.”

He looks at her, “yeah, I’m glad too. Seokjin really is an extraordinary man.”

“Of course!” Carla agrees, “I want the best for him, if he’s well then Luca is well.”

The Professor nods, taking his glasses off to massage his nose bridge.

“You alright? I can change the temperature if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just me, I’m feeling a bit queasy.” He adjusts in his seat.

“Do you want me to pull over?” Carla looks at him.

“If you don’t mind.” 

“We could stop at a nearby gas station if you’d like.” Carla shrugs.

“No, no. That building over there is fine.” The Professor points to a building dedicated to recyclables. 

Carla parks near the entrance as the Professor hops off the car, going to the other side of the building. He started going through one of the garbage bins and took out small trash bags, looking for the discarded newspapers he took away from the house in Toledo. He takes a lighter out and burns a piece of paper, and blows it out as he puts it in his wallet for later. He goes back to Carla’s car, who was patiently waiting for him, suspicious.

* * *

“Miguel! Come over here for a minute, please.” Seokjin calls, thinking about Rodrigo’s car crash, “Velázquez, you too.” He calls a forensic worker over.

The two stop in front of him, “Velázquez, I want you to examine Rodrigo’s car.”

“Um, Inspector, we already did. It’s part of the procedure.” Velázquez changes her posture and stands properly.

“You did? Did you find anything unusual?”

Miguel looks at her.

“Well, the brake fluid hoses were clogged, but… it doesn’t mean anything, considering what happened.”

“What do you mean? It could've been tampered with.” Seokjin furrowed his brows.

“Well yes, but brake hoses get clogged, parts break. It’s what happens when a car rolls over twice at a hundred seventy kilometers per hour,” She gulps, “I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work.”

“Hold on, did he say where he got the teaspoon that he had you examined?”

“No, I’m sorry.” She walks away to her team.

“Miguel, when did Rodrigo arrive at Toledo?” Seokjin looks at him, “it was yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, it’s possible that he found it here.” Miguel nods.

“Then maybe he got here before us… or maybe at the pharmacy and he just suspected someone and wanted to make sure—”

Miguel grabs the other’s shoulders and shook him, “Jin! Calm down, you’re not going to solve anything like that. Only Rodrigo knows where he got the spoon.”

“Rodrigo and the guy who’s helping them from outside,” Seokjin said sternly, “the same guy who was listening in on our calls, the same guy who tried to kill Rodrigo by tampering with the brakes in his car.”

“Velázquez didn’t say that.” Miguel looks at him.

“Rodrigo had a lead so they tried to kill him, and he’ll do it again once he wakes up from his coma.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“This time, we are the ones setting up the trap.”

* * *

“You know I was thinking about what you said earlier, about wanting the best for Seokjin.” The Professor breaks the silence.

“Of course.” Carla nods.

“Well, I don’t believe it’s true.”

Carla glares at him quickly, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

“If you did, then you wouldn’t be breaking restraining orders.” He adjusts his glasses.

“That’s none of your business.” She scoffs.

“But it is… you know, when I heard the story, I thought, ‘this woman must be putting herself and her daughter in a dangerous situation.’ When clearly, Seokjin knows what you’re capable of and doesn’t want Luca to experience the same thing he has. What bothers me the most is Seokjin having to be the one who visits the psychiatrist when it should be you. But even then, the psychiatrist wouldn’t even know how fucked up you are.” The Professor says firmly.

Carla’s knuckles show prominently as her grip changes, “you motherfucker.”

“Who? Me? You’re a piece of shit.” 

She pulls over onto a field of dead grass, unbuckling her seatbelt, “get out of the car right now.”

“Carla, if I get out of the car, I’m going to beat you so hard you wouldn’t even know what day it is.” The Professor adjusts his glasses, sitting still in his seat.

Carla grips the car door, “get out of the _fucking_ car.” She takes her gun off the holster as she slams the door shut.

The Professor takes a deep breath, unbuckling his seatbelt as he gets out of the car, he takes his suit jacket off and neatly places it on the seat.

  
  


Cairo sits patiently as he continues to get tied onto a chair by Sucre, rope tied around his thighs and torso as his hands on the back were together by a cable tie. He watches as Accra and Jakarta drill wood onto the bathroom door, blocking it from opening.

Jakarta grabs a small glass filled with liquid and shows it to Cairo, “do you know what this is?” She asks, smiling.

Cairo chuckles, “my medicine.”

Jakarta shakes her head, walking closer to him, “days to live.” She whispers.

Cairo clenches his jaw, trying to contain himself.

“It’s actually pretty amazing how something so valuable is kept in a fragile container, one wrong move and,” she lets go of the medicine and tiny glass shatters as the liquid spreads on the floor, “it’s gone.” She smiles.

Cairo looks down on the floor and blinks, “I see you’re taking the loss in the election very well.”

“I’m not going to sit here and wait for them to come kill me just because we voted on it, you can stay all you want, but you’re not going to decide for us.” 

“Then go, go outside then. I’ll keep you in my prayers.” Cairo nods.

“Jakarta, get to it. They’ll come for us any second now.” Sucre says, nervous as he keeps looking at the door.

Jakarta sighs and grabs another medicine bottle, “Cairo, you’re going to tell us all about Plan Chernobyl or I’m breaking your whole stash.”

“No, so go ahead and break little glass vials. You’re never going to find out what it is.” Cairo smiles, mocking her.

Jakarta throws the bottle and grabs another one.

Cairo hums, “so mature for some things, and so childish for others, aren’t you, Jakarta? How about you consider making plans for something that _would_ work.”

“Sucre, give me the gun.”

Sucre hands over a revolver, fully loaded.

Jakarta looks at the gun obsessively as she takes out the bullets and leaving only one, she spins the cylinder and yanked it up, locking it. She digs the barrel onto Cairo’s neck.

“Tell us what Plan Chernobyl is,” Jakarta whispers, her eyes wide, going insane.

“No.” Cairo whispers back with a smile, “start shooting.”

Jakarta’s hand trembles, Sucre looks away as he focuses on the door, while Accra watches nervously.

_Click._

“Do you have something else to say? Huh?!” Carla taunts the Professor, they stood on the field as the wind continues to pick up.

“You’re going to get hurt, I advise you not to do this.” He takes off his glasses.

Carla charges at him, throwing punches which the Professor easily dodged, walking away from her.

“Number two,” Jakarta whispers.

Cairo nods and closes his eyes.

_Click._

Accra flinches, looking at Cairo, as his palms sweat.

“You know while we do this, Sucre, once everyone gets out with their fair share of money, can you ask the Professor to give my part to Jungkook? Thank you.” Cairo smiles.

Sucre’s heart drops, “don’t talk to me.” He whispers as closes his eyes and tries to tune him out.

“What did you say?” Cairo asks, genuinely.

“I said don’t talk to me! Damn it! You’re supposed to be scared!” Sucre shouts.

Jakarta looks at Sucre, “stop it.”

“You son of a bitch.” Carla tries to punch him again, but this time the Professor caught her fist midair and twists it, catching her off guard.

Jakarta puts the gun back on Cairo’s neck, “number three.”

_Click._

The Professor pulls Carla close to him, putting pressure on her neck as she faints. He puts her down gently and puts his glasses back on, running towards the car.

“Any last words, Cairo?” Jakarta gulps, trying hard to keep her face blank, tears already in her eyes.

Sucre and Accra look at him, both are nervous.

“Once you kill me you wouldn’t know what Plan Chernobyl is.” Cairo takes a deep breath as he looks up to the ceiling.

Jakarta harshly presses the barrel onto his neck, “fuck you.”

The four were interrupted with loud banging on the door, it was Citadel, “what the fuck are you doing?!”

Jakarta widens her eyes and stops, she continues to look at Cairo, unable to move.

Cairo smiles, “we’re playing Russian Roulette, Citadel! If you can, come back later!”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Citadel mutters, she punches the door, “damn it, Jakarta! Open the fucking door!”

Jakarta shakes her head, looking at Cairo.

“You’re going insane! Acting like a damn clown! Are you trying to get us all screwed because of you?! You’re fucking up the plan!” Citadel continues to punch the door.

Jakarta scoffs, “me? I’m fucking up the plan?” She puts the gun near the sink and turns around, looking at Sucre and Accra, “I’m fucking up the plan?” She walks closer to the door.

“You can’t stop and think for once in your damn life! Once Cairo’s dead do you really think the Professor would give you the money?! KNOWING THAT THE HEAD OF THE OPERATION IS DEAD?! YOU BRAINLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

Jakarta stops in front of the door, “I may be brainless, but your plan to go find your son is absolute shit!” Jakarta kicks the door.

Citadel stops, as her hands tremble in anger.

“When was the last time he saw you? Three fucking years old or something, he probably won’t even remember you.” Jakarta spits.

“Shut up,” Citadel mutters as she backed away from the door.

“He won’t even remember you, because he already has a mother who isn’t a fuck up.” Jakarta smiles as she continuously kicks the door.

“You don’t know shit!” Citadel shouts from outside.

“Oh really? You’re just the woman that carried and abandoned him for fucking drugs!” Jakarta mocks her.

Citadel points her gun to the door, “you know what, I can’t fucking hear you. Why don’t you come closer to the door so I can hear you clearly, better yet, open the fucking door and say it to my face.”

“You’re a fake bitch What I’m saying is that you missed your chance to be a mother!”

Citadel tries to find which side was Jakarta in, aiming her gun at the door. Kyoto runs up to her and puts the gun down, still in her grip. “That’s enough,” Kyoto whispers to her.

“Jakarta, I think this is getting out of hand,” Accra tells her.

“It already got out of hand the moment you tied Cairo up, Sucre open the door,” Kyoto says calmly.

“Getting out of hand? Didn’t you say no matter the risk?” Jakarta ignores Kyoto, looking at Accra with wide eyes, “this is it.”

The Professor opens the trunk of the car, grabbing a handkerchief and grabbing the briefcase to get the microscopic glasses. He grabbed his wallet and gets the burnt piece of paper, and uses that to replace the once from the fireplace.

“Hyung, open the door, please.” Kyoto knocks on the door, while Sucre stood their silent.

Jakarta walks over to Cairo and aims the revolver to him again.

“Forget about the Stockholm thing. We rushed to conclusions and none of us is a fucking doctor!” Kyoto shouts, leaning on the door as Citadel watches him, trying to calm down.

Sucre stands closer to the door.

“Don’t blow it.” Kyoto’s voice cracks as he whispered.

“Let’s get out,” Sucre says.

“No,” Jakarta says, her hands trembling.

“We can still vote on it.” Accra looks at her.

“No! We already did, let’s finish this.” Jakarta looks at Cairo.

“Do it, I’m terminally ill who’s days to live is unknown, right, Jakarta? I already lost my medicine to you, not someone whose hopes and dreams you’ll be cutting short,” Cairo says, taking a deep breath, “all of you don’t even have a fucking clue how to get out of this death trap! So do it!”

The door bursts open, Kyoto and Citadel using a small table as a ram.

Jakarta immediately turns around and aims the gun at Kyoto, only for Citadel to step in front of him. She grabs Jakarta’s hand and aims the gun to her chest, staring her down, “pull the trigger.”

Jakarta furrows her brows, looking at her. She puts the gun down.

Carla started to cough as the Professor looks at her, he offers his hand as Carla slaps his hand away as she gets up herself.

“Carla, I’m sorry. I got carried away and I was out of line.”

She walks to the car and grabs her gun, aiming it to the Professor, “you are under arrest for assaulting an officer.”

He puts his hands up in surrender.

* * *

“Stay here,” Carla orders the Professor as they both enter the police station.

He stands near a desk and looks down.

“Romero, I have a detainee. He assaulted a police officer, take his prints and lock him up.” Carla approaches an officer, pointing to the Professor, before walking away.

Romero walks to him, “please sit down and wait for a moment.” He nods over to the row of chairs.

The Professor obediently sits down, his posture stiff. Looking around the room as he quietly observes everyone.

  
  


Resita sighs kneeling as he holds Arad’s hand, he has lit up candles surrounding the other’s body. 

Cairo walks in the room, leaving a safe distance away from the two, “rest in peace, Arad.” He whispers, he looks to Resita, “whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Resita stands up and nods.

_Rest in peace, Arad. The quietest one in the group and the unluckiest. I would come next._

Jakarta decides to go down to the loading area where the two men are. It was eerily quiet when she arrived, as Jakarta looked around she felt a hand wrap around her neck from behind, suffocating her.

She starts coughing, starting to have a hard time breathing as Resita pulled her back with a firm grip on her neck. She tries to stop him, but it was no use.

_I earned it. While the others were on break, Cairo and Resita gave me what I deserved. Clearly and irreversibly._

Before Jakarta knew it, she was taped on top of a cart, her hands tied together and tape covering her mouth. She looks at the ceiling, trying to get out of the restraints.

“You look like a present, you’re only missing a bow.” Cairo grimaced, he rips the tape off her mouth, she doesn't flinch.

“What are you going to do with me?” Jakarta asked, “Are you gonna kill me?”

Cairo makes a face, “no, I’m not going to kill you. I’m not going to torture you either.”

Resita opens the Fábrica’s gate, the light from the outside shining to the floor.

Jakarta leans her head to the front, “I fucking hate you.”

“I have a question for you, why does this have to be the end of something? Couldn’t this be the start of a beautiful friendship?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You wanted to get out, remember? There’s a lot of reasons why I’m doing this.”

“Fuck you.” Jakarta snarled, thrashing around as she possibly can.

“You’ll come back, I know you will.” Cairo grins, pushing Jakarta outside.

She starts to scream, as she falls towards the stairs, feeling every bump of each step rocking the cart. The SWAT team immediately taking action.

_And that’s how it began. The beginning of the end of the heist, of the days of confinement, of my love for Accra, of everyone’s dream, of my freedom._

The SWAT team started to aim their guns at her as others released her from the cart.

“Who is she, I can’t see her face?” Hugo asks.

“That’s Jennie, Sir.” A worker replies, his eyes wide.

Two officers carry her towards the tent.

“Why the hell have they turned in one of their people?” Hugo looked at the monitor, angry and confused, “I want everybody at twenty yards, she may be carrying explosives.” He says on the radio.

“She’s got explosives! Bomb hazard protocol! I repeat, bomb hazard protocol!” 

The two officers let her down, running away from her, forming a circle around Jakarta.

“She might be carrying a bomb!”

The officers continue to point their guns at her, green light surrounding her body.

Jakarta looks around as she kneels on the ground.

“Order her to take off the jumpsuit,” Hugo says.

“Take off the boots and jumpsuit!” The head officer shouts.

Jakarta slowly zones out, keeping her hands up as she stands. Taking her boots off as she looks around, she takes off her jumpsuit as well, leaving her in a shirt and her underwear and socks.

“Your shirt! Lift up your shirt!”

She lifts up her shirt, tonguing her cheek.

“Restrain her, now.” Hugo orders.

“Put your hands up! Knees to the ground.”

Jakarta does as she’s told, as she looks at two officers approaching her with their guns. As the leader comes close, Jakarta pulls his gun closer to her and uses her elbow to shove him by his chest, knocking him down. She grabs the others head and brings him down to strike him with her knee. Jakarta starts running away, avoiding everyone.

“Hold your fire! I need that girl alive! I repeat I need her alive!” Hugo shouts.

She successfully shoves every officer on her way.

Accra sees this from the window, and brings it down, he started to scream, “Jakarta!!!”

She turns around only to get tackled by an officer, bringing her to the ground.

“Don’t move!” The officer says, putting both arms behind her back as she hears the sound of handcuffs.

Accra punches the wall out of frustration.

**_“We’re risking three things here. Getting killed, wounded, or caught. So today, we are talking about the last one. Does anyone want to share what would they do if they get caught?” The Professor asks, leaning on the table in front of the class._ **

**_Everyone avoids contact, trying to busy themselves._ **

**_“Jakarta? What about you?”_ **

**_“Well, I’d kick them in the nuts?” She smiles._ **

**_Sucre laughs at the back of the room._ **

**_The Professor gives a small smile, walking to the chalkboard and starts writing, “you must keep in mind the golden rule of the heist, buying—”_ **

**_“Time,” Sucre says._ **

**_The Professor looks back at Sucre, pointing to him with the chalk, “exactly.”_ **

**_Sucre pumps his fist in the air and started to dance in his seat._ **

**_Kyoto and Citadel look at him trying not to laugh._ **

**_“Buying time, you must do that in any way possible.”_ **

**_Jakarta nods._ **

The officers pick her up from the ground.

“Wait! Fuck! M-My stomach hurts!” Jakarta groans painfully, “you messed me up.” She coughs.

“Sir, the detainee is saying that she’s in pain.” The officer reports.

Jakarta continues to wince, trying to cry to fool them.

“Requesting medical assistance.” 

“Get her to a doctor,” Hugo says sadly.

“Gentle! Be gentle.” Jakarta breathes heavily, leaning forward as the two officers lead her to the ambulance.

“It hurts, it hurts too much.” She groans.

**_“So, you lied to us,” Jakarta says, looking at the Professor._ **

**_“What?” He asked, confused as she sits on the foot of his bed._ **

**_“You said no personal relations as one of the rules, but Cairo called you by your name,” she gulps, “Namjoon.”_ **

**_“Who else was there?”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter! Because I got into this because I trusted you, that you are my guardian angel. Aren’t guardian angels supposed to not lie?”_ **

**_The Professor sighs, he sits down next to her, “my name is Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. My father was a bank robber, the idea of the heist came from him. He was killed in a shootout.”_ **

**_Jakarta looks down at her hands which are intertwined together._ **

**_“Jakarta, out of all the people on board, you have the shortest fuse, and time will come when you think everything is falling apart,” he looks at her, “when you think everything is going wrong when you think you are alone. But I promise you that’s not going to happen because I have it all planned out.” He smiles._ **

**_Jakarta looks at him._ **

**_“Besides, I’m a lucky man. I’m never going to fail you, Jakarta. Trust me.”_ **

The Professor approaches the police lineup wall and the officer takes pictures of him.

_The worst thing that can happen to you when you’re leading a heist is first, getting arrested for leaving the Chief Inspector’s ex-wife unconscious. Second, when the police ask you for your ID and you can only provide a fake one._

“ID, please.” The officer says, typing away on his computer.

The Professor takes his wallet out and hands him the ID, watching the other write down notes as he inspects it.

_Third, they take your fingerprints. Even worse that they match the ones found on the patrol car that is part of the investigation._

“Here you go, just wipe this on your hands.” 

The Professor receives a moist towelette, rubbing the dark ink away from his finger pads.

_Fourth, that they take your personal belongings, especially if one of them is the key to the hangar in which you set up the operation and through which the escape will be made and a flask of poison._

The officer takes the bottle of dioxin and inspects it.

“Those meds are for my heart condition.” The Professor nods, trying to explain.

_That you were going to use to kill the Inspector’s mother a few hours ago._

“Alright, sit back over there until we call you up for your statement.”

The Professor stands up and walks over to where he sat earlier, looking at the TV.

“A few moments ago, the kidnappers have literally thrown out one of their own, tied to a stretcher. The person has been captured by the Police Tactical Unit Forces, the suspect is Jennie Kim, one of the kidnappers who was still locked up in the factory, and is currently being tended to by medical services within the security perimeter.”

“Jakarta lost her mind, she couldn’t take it.” Kyoto shakes his head.

“I know it’s cruel, but I had to turn her in. There’s a reason why.” Cairo looks at everyone.

Accra continues to look at him, his eyes dark as he doesn’t blink, “what the hell are you talking about, huh?”

“Accra. Calm down.”

“No! I’m not going to calm down. You sent Jakarta to a prison cell, she’s all alone out there with no one to protect her, and you're telling me to calm down?” He clenches his jaw, “she’s my girlfriend and you ruined her life.”

“She’s your first love, and she will come back.” Cairo looks at him.

“Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking psychopath. You have no fucking idea what you’re saying, okay?” Accra pounds his fist on the table, “Is there anyone here who is not insane? Kyoto, do you think this is right?”

Kyoto pays him no mind, looking straight ahead at the wall, “she lost it, we all saw it coming.”

“Citadel.” Accra looks at her.

“There are rules here, we voted and she didn’t accept it.” Citadel looks at him.

“Sucre, you realize that all of this is bullshit, right?”

“Of course I do, but she fucking played Russian roulette on Cairo, what do you think?” Sucre asks, voice weak.

“Nothing happened though.”

“But it was close, Accra! This fucking close!” Citadel puts her thumb and index finger close to each other, “wake up kid, Jakarta lost it and we can’t have a bomb like that here.”

“I can’t believe all of you, you are all siding with a fucking psychopath!” Accra shouts.

“We’re not on Cairo’s side! We are on the Professor’s.” Citadel corrects him, raising her voice.

“Professor? He’s under arrest, we saw it on TV. He’s not on the other side of the tunnel. Two hours until the check-up call, huh? Well good luck, because it’s the last one. Jakarta is gone.” Accra stands up and takes his gun off, sliding it to Cairo, who caught the gun perfectly.

“I guess it won’t matter if I leave, right?” Accra asks.

“It does matter, and you know it. You’re the reason she’s coming back.” Cairo says.

“No, she’s with the police.”

“And you think she won’t do anything in her power to go back for you?” Cairo raised his eyebrow, “I know she’ll come back because she’s the only one I can trust to buy us time out there. But it’s your decision and we respect it, if you go, then go.”

Kyoto hands over a syringe to Resita.

“Alright.” Accra heads out the door.

“Wait, if you’re going, wave this so they see you’re coming out peacefully,” Cairo walks up to him, giving him a white handkerchief, “there are snipers out there so it’s better safe than sorry.”

Resita sneaks up behind Accra and injects the syringe behind Accra’s back.

“Calm down.” Cairo holds his arms out to Accra as he falls towards him.

_The only thing going on in my mind was to kill everyone, but every time I think of a plan it also had the possibility of hurting Accra._

Jakarta was dragged into the tent and was shoved down to sit on a chair, Hugo standing in front of her.

“Do you usually interrogate women in their underwear?” She asks.

“Why did they turn you in?”

“Well, stuff happens.” She shrugs.

“Why did they turn you in on a cart?”

“I tortured the person in charge, they didn’t take it too well.”

**_“I want you to know that your money is still secured. Just like I found you the first time, I’ll find you when you get out of jail and you’ll have it. What I’m saying is that we carry on with the plan. Because in the worst-case scenario, you get your money after a few years, and in the best case… I’ll try to get you out of the joint when things have calmed down.” The Professor says._ **

**_“Carrying on with the plan means not talking to the police, lawyers, or inmates?” Kyoto asks._ **

**_The Professor gives him a thumbs up._ **

**_“I’ll bite, chew, and swallow my tongue before I rat on anyone.” Resita follows up._ **

**_The Professor widens his eyes, “that’s a bit rough, but yes. However, I was thinking of something more subtle. You see, interrogation is like flying a kite that can crash at any moment. You slowly release the thread of truth.”_ **

* * *

“Exactly how many of you are in there?” Hugo asks.

“Eight, the same people who planned the heist in Toledo.” Jakarta smiles, leaning towards him.

“And how long did it take you to plan the heist in Toledo?

“Five months.” She nods.

**_“When they believe you’re telling the truth, when they’re certain they can change something out of you, you pull the thread to stall them.”_ **

“Are you wearing any underwear, Colonel?” Jakarta asks.

Hugo chuckles, not taking her seriously.

“It’s just that I’ve always thought that you army guys like to let it hang.” She chuckles with him.

“Let it hang?”

Seokjin comes in the tent and got surprised, “can someone tell me why the hell is this girl not wearing proper clothes?” He takes his jacket off and puts it on Jakarta’s lap, “I’m sorry about that.”

Jakarta just looks at him as he pulls a chair in front of her.

“Well, Miss Jakarta, today we are going to be practical. I’m going to ask you questions and I will expect you to answer properly,” Seokjin looks at her, “who is the Professor?”


	3. NEW ORDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to learn about the Professor’s identity, Seokjin appeals to his captive’s emotions. A punishment for “high treason” sparks a revolt among the robbers.

Seokjin comes in the tent and got surprised, “can someone tell me why the hell is this girl not wearing proper clothes?” He takes his jacket off and puts it on Jakarta’s lap, “I’m sorry about that.”

Jakarta just looks at him as he pulls a chair in front of her.

“Well, Miss Jakarta, today we are going to be practical. I’m going to ask you questions and I will expect you to be practical,” Seokjin looks at her, “who is the Professor?”

“Are you the one who hits cops?”

MONDAY 7:30 PM

The Professor looks at the officer who crosses her arms, he looks straight ahead, his hands on his lap.

“I’ll tell you the penal code, Section 550, assault on a police officer.” She looks at him.

81ST HOUR OF THE HEIST

“Punishable with one to four years in prison, and I’ll do anything in my power to make you receive four years.” She glared.

“Could I please speak to my lawyer?” He asked, still looking ahead.

“Sure, speak all you want.” She points to the telephone on a desk.

“I actually need my phone, that’s where I have his number.” The Professor looks at the tray where his belongings are in.

“Then wait here, I’ll get them for you.” She walks away.

The Professor looks at the television footage of the ambulance being surrounded by SWAT team members.

“You know I feel sorry for that girl, those assholes really did a number on her. I’m with the kidnappers on this one.” Another criminal sitting a seat away from him says.

“Well, it all depends on how it ends.” The Professor looks at him without turning his head.

“I’ll tell you how it ends, with the kidnappers getting shot down.”

The Professor turns his whole body towards the other with his jaw clenched.

* * *

**_“And, um… that’s it for today’s class.” The Professor nods as he dismisses everyone._ **

**_“Yes! Let’s go eat.” Sucre stands excitedly away from his chair, pulling Kyoto’s arm as they run downstairs to the kitchen._ **

**_“Don’t trip! Stop running!” Citadel runs after them._ **

**_Cairo shakes his head as he follows Resita and Arad outside the room._ **

**_Jakarta spares a glance towards Accra and leaves._ **

**_The younger stands up, grabbing his mug filled with chocolate._ **

**_“Accra, come here, please.” The Professor calls, stepping away from the table._ **

**_Accra walks over to him while taking a sip._ **

**_“Remember when I told you we had things set up here?” The Professor asks, adjusting the sleeves to his dress shirt._ **

**_“Yes! Of course.” Accra says nervously, looking at him with wide eyes._ **

**_“Well, now is the time.” The older nods._ **

  
  


**_The Professor turns on the lights in the warehouse, showing a few pieces of furniture. Their footsteps bounce across the walls as the huge place hardly had anything in it._ **

**_“Woah, some bachelor’s pad you’ve got here, Professor,” Accra says, looking around with both hands clutching his backpack._ **

**_“Okay, let’s go, we have work to do.” The Professor leads him to the room with an office desk with computers on top._ **

**_Accra went to work, grabbing cables and rearranging them, “fucking hell, Professor, who made this?” His voice disgusted, complaining about bad wiring._ **

**_“S-Some company.” He replies, adjusting his glasses._ **

**_“Bullshit, this work is fucking garbage.”_ **

**_“Okay, fine. I did it myself watching some tutorials I found on the internet.” The Professor points at the computers._ **

**_“Some crappy tutorials they were, am I right?” Accra crosses his arms and raised his eyebrows at him._ **

**_“That’s why you’re here, right? S-So, do your job.” The Professor gestures at the whole desk._ **

**_As a few hours went by, the whole set-up for the Professor to communicate with the team is assembled. The Professor sits down on his chair as he listens to Accra showing him everything he can do on the computer and telephone, like a child teaching their parents how to navigate the internet._ **

**_“What else am I missing? Oh! The voice modifying software is installed,” Accra taps on the phone, “so you basically call the police, press MS. To contact the museum, zero, and that’s it. The program changes your voice as soon as you contact anyone.” He nods._ **

**_“Can I test it?”_ **

**_“Yeah.” Accra smiles, handing over the headset to him, making a few changes on the computer._ **

**_The Professor coughs, “you are speaking to the—” a voice of the woman comes out as Accra started laughing. The Professor looks at him and crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair with a disappointed look._ **

**_“I’m sorry.” Accra giggles._ **

**_“Can you change it to one that isn’t a woman?”_ **

**_Accra bites his lips, trying to stop laughing, “okay, I’m sorry.” He makes a few taps on the computer once again and looks at the older._ **

**_The Professor coughs once more before leaning towards the computer, “you are speaking to the leader of the heist,” The iconic deep metallic voice replaces the other as the Professor nods, “good.”_ **

**_Accra grins._ **

**_“Now, we need to go to the black market on the internet, to buy some illegal goods.” The Professor takes the headset off and sits straight._ **

**_“The deep web.” Accra nods, correcting him._ **

**_“Whatever it’s called.”_ **

**_“Black market of the internet.” Accra nods once again, he goes through his briefcase PC._ **

**_The Professor stands up, looking at him, “can you explain to me what it is that we’re doing now?”_ **

**_“I disabled the firewalls and the wi-fi and we’re entering via ethernet. I’m also diverting all data traffic through a VPN via the TOR browser.” Accra says, focused on the PC, not looking at him._ **

**_The Professor nods, not understanding a word he just said, “alright… keep going.”_ **

**_“They’ve got it all. Rifles, grenades, rocket launchers. It’s like a retail store for USSR weapons,” Accra says, showing several photos of each item, “a tank?! We could enter the factory with a tank.” Accra looks at the Professor seriously._ **

**_The older looks at him with his eyebrows raised._ **

**_“Just like the A-Team, with machine guns, C-4…”_ **

**_“Do you know what a Browning is?” The Professor asks._ **

**_“Yes, of course.”_ **

**_“Alright, we’re going to buy a Browning machine gun, assault rifles, handguns, and ammunition.” The Professor lists off._ **

**_“Oh, dude! A V750 SAM missile! That’s a beast right there. Imagine entering a factory with that.” Accra puts his hands up, “the police try and stop us and boom! They blow up to bits.” Slamming his hands back on the desk, ignoring the Professor, “plus its only sixty bitcoins, that’s like a hundred fifty euros, give or take. Pretty cheap.”_ **

**_The older continues to look at him then down to the ground._ **

  
  


**_The Professor was in his pajamas while folding his laundry on his bed when Jakarta opens the door without knocking._ **

**_“Why did you take Accra off the plan?”_ **

**_He barely looks at her._ **

**_“Tell me.”_ **

**_“I don’t owe you any explanations, but…” he trailed off, focused on folding, “I don’t think he is well prepared.”_ **

**_“Well, you’re wrong.” Jakarta raises an eyebrow._ **

**_“Are you sure? You’ve been working with him for months,” the Professor turns around to fully look at her, “you know him and you know how deeply immature he is. He doesn’t realize what we are about to do.”_ **

**_She starts to shake her head in disagreement._ **

**_“Out there, the bullets are real, no extra lives like in video games.” He adjusts his glasses._ **

**_“Accra knows exactly what he’s doing.” Jakarta points to the door._ **

**_“Listen to me! It’s my responsibility and I will not involve a child in this heist. I’ll pay him a share for his time, but I’m leaving him out.” The Professor turns back around and folds his clothes again._ **

**_“Accra is that best at what he does and you know it!” Jakarta raises her voice, “that’s why you chose him, he’s a fucking genius! Do you think you’re an example of maturity?” She points down to his clothes, “do you think your normal? Do you think it’s normal to arrange your shirts by color?” She points to the folded clothing, “tell me, who buys your clothes? Your great aunt, Gertrude?!”_ **

**_The Professor blinks at her, not knowing what to say._ **

**_Jakarta looks around his room and makes a face, walking over to his tall cabinet._ **

**_“Oh, and what about these, huh?” She grabs one of the origami shaped like a dinosaur._ **

**_The Professor gulps and quickly walks towards her, “those are origami, it requires an ancient technique so don’t—”_ **

**_Jakarta yanks it out of his reach, “Hey! What’s the matter? Your scared of me breaking your little paper figurines? Hey! Welcome to Jurassic Park! Oh, help! The dinosaur is eating me!!!” She plays with it, waving and moving it around the cabinet._ **

**_The Professor stands still and looks at her._ **

**_“What’s the difference between this and playing video games?”_ **

**_He gently takes the origami away from her, “I’m sorry, but it’s not your decision to make.” He walks towards his clothes._ **

**_“Yes it is, if Accra is out, then I’m out. Because I’m not mature enough either.” Jakarta looks at him._ **

**_“Well, maybe each one of us is immature to some extent, and that makes us all a little…”_ **

**_“Special.” Jakarta nods._ **

**_“Different.” The Professor turns around to look at her, “maybe that isn’t an impediment.”_ **

**_Jakarta shakes her head, “maybe it’s a virtue. But now you need to tell him.” She walks to the door and opens it, Accra walks inside with a smile and hugs the Professor, giving him a quick peck on the lips. The older stands still and looks at Jakarta who hides her face behind her hand._ **

**_“Thank you, Professor. I promise you won’t regret it.” Accra pats his back and walks_ ** **_outside, Jakarta following him, whispering a quick thank you as she closes the door._ **

* * *

The Professor looks through the contacts on his cell phone and dials Seokjin’s number on the telephone.

The officer grabbed the cell phone off his hand, walking away.

The telephone in the tent started to ring, it was picked up by another officer, “yes?”

“Hello, I need to speak with Inspector Seokjin Kim. Please, it’s urgent.” The Professor said, struggling with his handcuffs.

“Who’s calling?”

“It’s a private matter.”

The officer looks back to Seokjin sitting in front of Jakarta, “Inspector Kim. Emergency call.” He announces.

Jakarta looks at Seokjin, “you should take it, I’m not going anywhere.” She shrugs.

Seokjin stands up and walks over to the phone, “who is it?”

“Seokjin. Thank God. It’s Salva, I’m calling you from the police station, I’ve been arrested and they’ve been accusing me of assaulting an on-duty agent, your ex-wife to be exact.”

“What?” Seokjin whispers, confused.

“Yes, I’m handcuffed and they’re talking about a four-year sentence or even more.” The Professor says, looking around.

“Wait, what police station are you being held at?”

“I’m in Canillas.”

“Okay, don’t worry, I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?” Seokjin turns around to look at Jakarta who’s looking at the ground.

“Yes, t-thank you.” The Professor nods.

Seokjin hangs up the phone and loosens his tie as he walks over to Jakarta, sitting down, “alright, let’s continue. You were about to tell me about the Professor.”

“Inspector, I was thinking while you were taking the call earlier, have you ever thought of being a model? You’d pass for it.” Jakarta nods.

“Start from the beginning.” Seokjin ignores her comment, leaning forward.

“You want me to tell how it all started?”

Seokjin nods patiently, sparing Hugo a glance.

Jakarta was silent for a while, as she looks up at the ceiling, “well, the Professor picked me up in a SEAT Ibiza… while the police were setting me an ambush in my mother’s house… b-but no, wait it was before that.”

Seokjin squints.

“There was a boy, Joel. He pulled my panties down in front of the class, can you believe they kicked me out instead of that six-year-old prick?! That’s when all of it started to go wrong.” Jakarta shrugs.

Seokjin leans back onto his seat.

The Professor continued to sit straight and still, his hands on his lap as he zones out.

“Pst, hey.” The man who sat next to him tried to get his attention, he knocks on the empty chair in between them, making the Professor look at him.

“Is it true? The thing they were saying earlier?” The man whispers, “that you beat a _poli_?”

The Professor gives him a small nod, looking ahead.

“You have to say it was a fight if it was just you who hit him,” he puckered his lips and exhaled slowly, “you’re fucked.”

The man continues to look at the Professor, eyeing him up and down, “you look perfectly fine to me as well, so… just saying.”

The gears in the Professor’s head started turning, the man was right. 

An officer passed by the both of them as the Professor called him out, “excuse me, may I go to the bathroom?”

“Cairo, I didn’t sign up to be someone else’s nurse.” Citadel stands up from the couch, checking up on Accra’s body who fainted, “nor to put up with little speeches or have fucking therapy sessions. I kept my mouth shut earlier to avoid fucking up things more than they already are.”

“I was worried about the team.” Cairo looks at her.

“You know what I’m worried about? The Professor, Cairo. He’s not around and it’s just you, he’s the head of the plan.”

“He made a precise plan that he trusted me to follow and lead you guys through it, step by step, without straying from it!” Cairo raises his voice.

“Aren’t you listening to yourself? You strayed away from the plan, you turned Jakarta in.” Citadel replies calmly.

“She will come back and get her share, especially when she behaves and stays quiet.”

Citadel starts shaking her head, “no, that’s bullshit. She’s probably pissed off, running her mouth to the police and the SOG are in the hangar digging the tunnel to get in here.”

“I’ll write down your theories in the suggestion box.” Cairo turns around to walk out of the staff room.

“I’m getting tired of this patriarchy shit, Cairo.”

“You know, you and I are the same.” Jakarta nods.

“I don’t think my life is as exciting as yours,” Seokjin mutters.

Jakarta hums, “you’re right, but it—”

“Jennie, I think you’re just wasting my time and you’re fucking up all your chances of a reduced sentence, every minute you waste costs you another year.”

Jakarta shrugs and leans back.

“Listen, you’re young, pretty, I’m pretty sure in twelve years you’d look exactly the same. If you get out of jail in twenty-four years, you probably lost your chances for a new life.” Seokjin says.

Jakarta chuckles, “Inspector, do you really picture me raising kids in a garden with a nice house?”

Seokjin smiles, “I’m going to give you one last chance before I call the pre-trial judge. Don’t talk, you go to detention, losing all extenuating circumstances. So think about it before throwing it all away.” He stands up and leaves the tent.

Jakarta sits there, she gulps as she thinks of Accra.

* * *

Accra starts coughing, trying to sit up, “I-I can’t.”

Citadel sits in front of him, “of course you can’t, you’re all drugged up with a hypnotic sedative, go back to sleep.”

He tries to open his eyes, “water, I need water.”

Citadel helps him sit up to drink the water properly.

Accra lets the water settle in his dry mouth before speaking, “I can’t stop dreaming about Jakarta.”

“Jakarta’s a fucking bitch.” She mutters.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you know what your girlfriend did with the only hope I had in my life?” Citadel looks at him in the eye.

**_“When was the last time he saw you? Three fucking years old or something, he probably won’t even remember you.”_ **

**_“Shut up.”_ **

“She put it in her mouth, chewed it up, and spat on my face.” Citadel glared, standing up.

**_“You’re a fake bitch. What I’m saying is that you missed your chance to be a mother!”_ **

Accra grunts as he adjusts in his seat.

“You know what the worst part is? She’s right.” Citadel tears up, looking at the ground, “she was right, and I was willing to kidnap a child who doesn’t even know who I am.” Her voice cracks, “I don’t even know what I’ll do with the money.”

“Well, maybe not now,” Accra says, his voice raspy, “but in a few years, you can go find him and you can explain to him, ‘look, I’m your mother, I live in... I don't know, Jamaica and I’m loaded. If you want to hear the rest of the story, I’ll buy you a plane to come see me.’” He gives her a small smile.

Citadel wipes away her tears.

The Professor is lead by an officer to the bathroom, he uncuffs only one side, “five minutes.” The man said.

The Professor nods and enters the bathroom. He slowly gets it as the door closes, he looks around and takes his shoe and sock off. He puts the two bar soaps on top of the sink inside the sock and wraps it as he looks at the mirror. His jaw clenched as he starts to beat himself with it, grunting as quiet as he can, hitting his torso hard.

Seokjin arrives in the police station, seeing the Professor sitting quietly, he walks over to him, “Salva.”

“Seokjin, I screwed up, I’m really sorry.” The Professor stands up, worried.

“What did she do to you?” Seokjin holds his shoulders.

“N-No, it wasn’t entirely her fault, I just… brought up about how she treated you and Luca,” The Professor shakes his head, bowing his head slightly, “look, I’m sorry, it’s not like me to confront someone like that. I just got angry by how she treated you, I did not hit her, I’m more the type to calmly talk things through.”

“Did you defend yourself?” Seokjin looks at him.

“W-Well, I’m no Mohammed Ali, but… I have pride, you know? I gave her a bit of a push here and there.” He chuckles but immediately winces, “she won.”

“What happened? Let me see.” Seokjin starts to untuck the Professor’s dress shirt and looks inside, “holy shit, wait here, I’ll take care of it.”

The Professor nods and sits back down.

Seokjin storms into Carla’s office, startling her away from her microscope, “I tell you I have a boyfriend and you found the time to beat him up?”

“Hey! He hit me, I didn’t even touch him!” Carla stands straight.

Seokjin closes the door, “I want you to remove the complaint now.”

“You remove the one you filed against me, and then I’ll think about it.” Carla crosses her arms.

“This is going to help you a lot in the trial we have pending, the fact that you also beat up my boyfriend.” 

“He left me unconscious, Jin! He’s fucking Chuck Norris with glasses!” Carla raises her voice pointing outside the window.

“Save the nonsense for your lawyer! This won’t help you with the custody!”

She sighs, “Jin, I didn’t do anything. I did not lay a hand on him.” Carla says, calmly.

“Oh really? Then come with me.” Seokjin forcefully opens the door, letting it slam at the wall from the impact, he stomps back to where the Professor waited, he raises his badge, “I’m Inspector Kim from headquarters, I want to know who took this man’s statement and why you haven’t called a doctor, given that he’s been beaten by this agent.” He points to Carla, “Salva, open your shirt.”

The Professor looks at him, worried, as he stands up to unbutton his shirt slowly. Seokjin walks towards him and helps.

Carla squints, her eyebrows down.

Seokjin opens the Professor’s shirt, his torso filled with red bruises, “this man would like to file a complaint about abuse of authority, file a report of the injuries, you are all a witness.” Seokjin tells everyone in the room

“Jin, I don’t know where the hell he got his bruises, but I swear I did not touch him,” Carla whispers harshly.

“The victim appears to have bruises on his chest, ribs, and abdomen.” Seokjin hovers a finger to each spot, the Professor gulping as he continues to stand there, “clear signs of beating. Is anyone writing this statement?” He walks over to the officers.

“Seokjin! Wait, I get it,” Carla walks towards him, “drop it, I’ll withdraw the complaint.” She looks at the Professor who’s covering himself.

“Alright, then he’ll withdraw his. Take his handcuffs off.” Seokjin orders the policewoman who the Professor talks to earlier, the restriction on his wrists now gone.

“Where are his belongings?” Seokjin asked an officer, as another takes the tray and hands it off to the Professor.

“Um, Seokjin, I don’t want to seem like one of those conspiracy theories but having my fingerprints and personal information out there is…” the Professor trails off.

“Where’s the report you filed on his arrest?” Seokjin asks an officer, the man looks at Carla, who nodded unwillingly. The man looks for the file and hands it to Seokjin.

“Let’s go, Salva.” Seokjin gives the file to the Professor, putting his arm to his shoulder as they walk out the door.

_I have never felt so lost. I didn’t have anything. I could only decide whether to give up on my team and try for a plea bargain with the judge for my cooperation._

“Do you want to say anything?” Hugo asks Jakarta who was looking at the ground.

She nods slowly, looking distressed.

Hugo approaches her as she leans over towards him.

“Could someone please give me some fried eggs? I’ve been eating garbage for the past four days.” Jakarta winces. Hugo glares at her and walks away.

Jakarta continues to look at the ground as he went away, she was left with her thoughts.

**_“Besides, I’m a lucky man. I’m never going to fail you, Jakarta. Trust me.”_ **

Seung Hyun slams the box down, not being able to carry the heavyweight, he clutches his shoulder, “I can’t do this anymore. I’ve done thirty boxes and these people don’t care that I have a gunshot wound.” He breathes heavily.

Lisa and Mercedes look up at him.

“Not to mention the scars we’re going to be left with after this, especially the psychological ones.” He continues to ramble.

Mercedes stands up to open the box and collect the money out.

“Having to come into work every day… and reliving all of this.” Seung Hyun puts a hand to his forehead.

“Well, it’s going to be hard on all of us,” Mercedes speaks, “some of us might even suffer from post-traumatic stress.” She looks at Lisa.

Lisa looks back at her with a blank face, organizing the money in big plastic bags, getting ready to take the air out.

“I don’t know what could be more traumatic than losing everything. I’ve lost everything, and money won’t make up for it.” Seung Hyun grabs a wad of cash and waves it around, “it’s funny, trusting these people who have us locked up in here like we are livestock.”

“Can you shut up?” Lisa stops working, glaring at Seung Hyun.

Mercedes and Seung Hyun looked at her with surprised looks on their faces, “excuse me?” The man asked.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Lisa leans over the table.

Seung Hyun was taken aback, his eyes wide.

“Lisa, please.” Mercedes puts the money down and walks towards her.

“I’m tired of listening to this guy complain,” she seals the bag and drops it off to the next table, “if it’s so bad then why don’t you do something about it.”

He started to put money in the bag.

“I used to complain all the time too… my parents, the school where I was bullied,” Lisa looks at another student, who avoids her gaze, “I kept putting up with it.”

Mercedes sighs, “Lisa, it’s normal to feel hopeless at times like this.”

The younger scoffs, “it may have fucked up your lives, but it opened my eyes. I’ve realized that we are what we eat, and I don’t know about you but I’m not eating any more crap. So I’m getting out of here.”

Seung Hyun stops what he was doing and looks at Lisa.

“Lisa, don’t be foolish.” Mercedes holds her arm.

“It’s not that hard to get out of here.” Lisa looks at Seung Hyun.

“Get out of here? How?” He asks.

“I’ll hurt myself, they’ll take me somewhere else, and I’ll be able to escape.” She shrugs.

“No, no, and no! Don’t you dare do that nonsense.” Mercedes raises her voice.

“I’ve seen it about ten times while we were here. They press the button and the gate takes only four seconds to open, four seconds to run.”

“Four seconds is more than enough time for them to gun you down.” Seung Hyun says.

Lisa smiles, “we’ll see about that.”

Cairo picks up the telephone and dials the Professor, both hands shaking uncontrollably. He releases a shaky sigh, closing his eyes tight, his head filled with worry.

“ _Hyung_ , pick up for fuck’s sake.” Cairo gulps, starting to panic.

He jolts up from his seat, he hears the faint sound of Accra doing an announcement to the hostages.

Accra hits the rails of the stairwell, “what’s up, hostages?”

Citadel watches him from a room.

The hostages look up at him, he stands at the top.

“Do you sleep well knowing you will get your million euros?”

Sucre raises his eyebrow at him, as he guards the hostages.

“Well, keep dreaming because no one's giving it to you! It’s a lie!” Accra smiles, “just like no one has released any of your colleagues, the ones who chose to leave instead of the million! No!”

The hostages started to stand up, causing a commotion.

“Hey, sit back down.” Sucre held his hand out.

Cairo comes out and looks at Sucre.

“They’re locked up two stories below you!”

Sucre looks up at Accra, “you son of a bitch.” He mutters.

“It was all fake! To keep you calm like sheep! Working for us and wearing a smile. Because here you always have to wear a smile! Am I right, Mister Taehyung Kim?!” Accra aims his rifle to Cairo who was walking towards him. 

Cairo stops in front of Accra.

“We don’t want any long faces, do we?!” Accra smiles at him.

“Are you done?” Cairo asks.

“We’re not going to get out through the hole Kyoto’s digging, no!” Accra sings, “he’s wasting his time in the fucking vault.”

Resita sneaks up behind Accra and hits him with the rifle’s stock. Accra screams as he kneels down in front of Cairo.

“No one is wasting their time, Accra,” Cairo mutters as Resita takes the younger away.

Sucre glares at Citadel who was supposed to look after the younger.

* * *

“Any news?” Seokjin asked as he walks in the tent.

“No, she hasn’t said anything. Apparently, Miss Jakarta has no interest in cooperating.” Hugo says, looking through files.

Seokjin takes a deep breath, “Colonel, has Rodrigo mention anything to you about a teaspoon?”

“A teaspoon?” Hugo looks at Seokjin confused.

“Yeah, apparently the fingerprints match those of the guy who broke into the police car to threaten the Russian guy. It’s the same guy who’s helping them outside.”

“Who the hell is this guy? 

“I don’t know, but he may have tampered with Rodrigo’s car. Only Rodrigo knows the answer,” Seokjin says, “and her.” He cocks her head towards Jakarta who was sitting quietly.

Seokjin sighs and looks at the monitor with Jakarta and Accra’s face on it, he grabs the pictures of the day the two robbers went to the museum. Seokjin approaches Jakarta and grabs a seat.

Jakarta’s eyes follow his movement.

“Tell me one thing, are you keeping quiet for all of them or only for Jongin?”

Jakarta’s eye twitches.

“You guys look in love in these photos.” Seokjin flips through all of them.

Jakarta chuckles.

“You know I’m offering him a deal, I can give you the same one too. Mitigation, remorse, and cooperation. But that’s only if you give us an end to this mess.”

“We’re talking about a third of the sentence.” Hugo looks at Jakarta.

She shakes her head, “that’s impossible. We have enough crimes to give us several guaranteed life sentences, no judge can promise that” Jakarta looks at Seokjin, “let alone you.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve been told. But if you show remorse, cooperate, and help save the lives of fifty victims, I assure you that any judge will be benevolent.” Seokjin says.

“Jongin Kim has no violent crimes on his record, he would be out in five years,” Hugo says.

“He’d be twenty-four years old, just like he just graduated… I think it’s a better plan than ending up like your last boyfriend.” Seokjin looks at her.

Jakarta glares at him.

“Don’t you think?” Seokjin shows a picture of her ex’s body, covered with blood surrounding.

“It is a very bad idea to talk to the hostages, Accra,” Resita says, tying the younger’s hands behind him.

“You better turn me in like what you guys did with Jakarta,” Accra turns around and looks at him, “tied up nice and good, because I won’t stay quiet.” He glares at Cairo.

“I actually trust Jakarta, but you’re a snotty little child.” Cairo makes a disgusted face.

Accra spits at the floor in front of Cairo, the older avoids it as he steps over to walk towards him.

“Isn’t it interesting, Resita? Jakarta would stay quiet to protect him, and yet you’re going to disappear without her knowing.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Acca looks at Cairo.

“What you’ve been screaming for,” Cairo cocks his gun, “to escape.”

Accra’s breath hitches.

“If you actually did lose your mind, like Jakarta, I can’t let you leave nor can I let you stay. Unlike Jakarta, she’s buying us time but she doesn’t know it,” Cairo walks away a few feet from him, “what you told the hostages today is unforgivable so I’m going to shoot you and I won’t even flinch!” He raises his voice as he aims at Accra, his hand started to tremble uncontrollably. Cairo gives his hand a harsh shake and looks back at Accra, “well, maybe a little.” He rolls his eyes.

Resita hides his chuckles.

_It’s not that those of us who do thoughtless things don’t care about consequences, no. We care as much as anyone else, it’s just that we can’t see them until it’s too late. We only see them when they’re right in front of us._

“Any last words?” Cairo asks, his hand trembling a little bit.

“There’s still time to learn from your mistakes and stop being a piece of shit,” Accra says, his voice weak.

“Look at this, Resita! This boy has just woken up!” Cairo puts the gun down.

“Cairo! You need to stop right now!” Citadel comes running at the loading area, with her rifle drawn.

Sucre comes after her, “everyone just stop it! We’re all on edge!”

The telephone starts to ring, making everyone’s breath stop.

The Professor waits, his eyes wide with worry, looking around the warehouse. He flips through the security cameras and sees all of them pointing their rifles at each other.

“Cairo, you better stop all of this nonsense, because you’re going to be in a lot of pain. I found your painkillers.” Citadel shakes the bottle, her gun still aiming at him.

The Professor drops the phone.

“What are you going to do with them, Citadel? Make a mess and break them one by one like Jakarta?” Cairo glares at her.

The ringing stops.

“Don’t try me, give me your gun.” Citadel walks over to him.

“I missed a call.” Cairo puts his gun to his holster and walks away, ignoring her.

Accra drops down to his knees and starts crying.

Jakarta stays silent, looking at Seokjin.

“I guess you’ve made your choice. A bad one, but you’ve chosen.” Seokjin sighs, “take her away.”

The police officers grab Jakarta’s arms and lead her outside the tent.

_And with that clarity, I saw myself, at the trial, in prison. I knew the Inspector was right, it wasn’t worth sacrificing myself for a plan that had already failed. The Professor’s plan, and even more so since I thought he had deceived me._

“Namjoon! His name is Namjoon!” Jakarta shouts.

The officers stop and look back at Seokjin.

Everyone became quiet, looking back at her.

“Let her talk,” Seokjin says.

Jakarta gulps, “the Professor’s name is Namjoon Kim, the heist was his father’s idea. He’s Taehyung Kim’s older brother.”

Seokjin walks towards her, “and who’s helping the robber outside?”

Jakarta looks at him confused with tears in her eyes.

The phone starts to ring. 

“Inspector! They are calling from inside the Fábrica.”

Seokjin’s breath hitches and walks over to the table and wears the headset.

“Inspector, how are you? How’s your day going?” The Professor asks.

“It’s actually going well, to be honest with you, I was a little worried. I thought we weren’t going to talk again.”

The Professor breathes in calmly.

“I thought something terrible happened to you, Namjoon.”

The Professor’s eyebrows twitch, “I thank you for the concern, Inspector, but… I’m a lucky man. Never forget that. I just called to check in on you. I’ll let you continue interrogating Jakarta, she has a lot to tell you, I’m sure.”

Jakarta stands uncomfortably, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Her face blank.

“And when you are finished, I’ll be right here.” The Professor hangs up.

Seokjin takes off his headset forcefully and walks back to Jakarta, “what are you going to tell me?”

“That they kicked me out to give you a message in person. We have a hydrogen bomb in there, seventeen megatons. We are setting it off tomorrow, at twelve PM. I would also like to talk to a priest, I’d like to confess.” Jakarta smiles.

“Alright, we’re going to request unconditional isolated detention. Gomez, write a report and emphasize her lack of cooperation and remorse.” Seokjin says, ordering the officer while looking at Jakarta.

The phone rings in the staff room, Cairo enters and answers it.

“Check-up call.” The Professor says stiffly.

“Everything is running smoothly over here,” Cairo says sarcastically.

“Smoothly like Jakarta being interrogated by the police? Like you pointing a gun to Accra?”

Citadel slams the stock of the rifle behind Cairo’s head, he falls harshly to the ground and she picks up the phone.

“Professor, this is Citadel. Cairo is not in good condition, so from now on, I’m in charge.” She looks at Sucre and Resita looking at Cairo’s limp body, horrified.

Citadel looks at the security camera, “let the matriarchy begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the wonky update schedule,, school is kicking my ass but i try to post as much as i can


	4. SMOKESCREEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recognizing their plan isn’t working out, the robbers instead aim to win over the public via the press. Seokjin plots a trap to capture the Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!  
> i am sick, but have time to write and edit so here we are  
> sorry if theres still mistakes, i tried o_o

Seokjin watches from outside the tent, the officers shoving Jakarta inside the police car.

_If we were to take a picture at this moment, it could be my last memory of the Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre. Leaving a string of mistakes inside, a weakened group and a single robber with the guts to pull their weight: Citadel._

Blood slowly trickles out of Cairo’s head as Sucre watches in horror.

“What I’m telling you, Professor, is that this place is out of control. This place is in critical condition.” Citadel says, looking straight at the camera.

Resita rushes over to Cairo, worried.

“Jakarta played Russian roulette on Cairo, who was tied to a chair. She then proceeded to smash his medicine to the ground. In return, Cairo turned her in to the police. Because of that Accra turned crazy and almost got executed. Resita laid Arad’s body to rest, he’s dead.” She gulps.

“Did Resita kill him?” The Professor’s breath hitches.

“No, Arad was in a vegetative state. Resita did what he had to do, that’s what Arad wanted.”

The Professor massages his forehead and his arm on the table.

“As you can see, Professor, this is a royal fucking disaster. I have no choice but to take control of the situation until things get back on track!” Citadel continues.

“How about you ask him what the hell he was doing with the police.” Sucre raises his voice, helping Resita.

“I was in the house at Toledo because it was part of the plan.” The Professor sighs heavily.

“Professor, we need to know what situation we’re in,” Citadel says.

MONDAY 9:00 PM

83RD HOUR OF THE HEIST

“To be honest with you, there were some loose ends in the plan,”

_I’d say it was the biggest loose end of all. Assistant Inspector Rodrigo had discovered the Professor, he got his fingerprints and was now in a coma waiting to wake up and reveal it. The Professor was living on borrowed time, along with everyone else._

“And the situation there isn’t much better from what you’re telling me.” The Professor continues.

“How about this, you do what you have to do out there, and I’ll fix things here in the meantime.” Citadel hangs up.

The Professor takes a deep breath as another call comes up.

“Professor, before I get to the point I need to clear up a very important matter,” Seokjin loosens his tie, “what do you want me to call you from now on? Professor, Namjoon, or Mister Kim?”

The Professor smiled a little bit, “I’ll always be the Professor with you… that's how we met right? I’ll always remember you as Inspector Kim even if you’ll be my executioner one day…” he cringes, but collects himself.

Seokjin nods.

“Do you remember the first time you made love?”

Seokjin looks at Miguel who makes a disgruntled face, “of course, no one really forgets that, right?”

“Well, this is my first time in the world of crime… and whether it fails or succeeds, I will always remember it fondly.” The Professor looks at the dog who sat in front of him, blinking.

“I hope that when you get out of prison and you’re fully rehabilitated, you’ll help this country move forward. Because the truth is—”

“Where did it happen?” The Professor cuts him off.

“Wh-What?”

“The first time you made love.” The Professor looks at the empty food bowl, he stands up to get food and water.

Seokjin smiles, “in… in a tent.”

“Oh, that’s nice. You see, that’s a good place for a first time. The sounds of the countryside, the lights…” The dog runs over to the bowl and starts wagging its tail.

“Yeah, the rest was… experimental and brief.” Seokjin sighs.

The Professor chuckles.

“I’m calling you to inform you that your partner, Jennie Kim, is going into provisional custody without bail this very night.”

“What did Jakarta tell you to make you so angry and not want to use up the seventy-two-hour custody?”

“Let’s just say she was trying to be smart, but there was one thing I don’t understand, why would you let go of your people instead of the hostages?” Seokjin asks.

“Let’s just say there have been discrepancies in the group.” The Professor raises his eyebrows.

“You’re hanging on thin lines, Professor, and you know it.”

“I admit you’re winning, Inspector, but this is only one battle. It’s minuscule in comparison to the war.” The Professor hangs up.

“This guy still teases you, meanwhile he has a riot on his hands?” Miguel complains.

“He’s a lunatic.” Seokjin tightens his tie.

The Professor unbuttons the top half of his dress shirt, it feels too tight. His cellphone starts to ring, he immediately starts to put his head on his hands, as he lets it ring.

He takes a deep breath and picks it up.

“Salva, how are you holding up?” Seokjin asked, his tone worried.

“Well, I never thought tying my shoelaces could be this painful.” He chuckles.

“Those bruises could use some looking after. A nurse…” Seokjin smirks.

“W-Well, that’s a very suggestive offer.” The Professor giggles.

Seokjin giggles with him, “look, what I’m trying to say is I’d gladly be the one to look after you, but… it would have to be at my place because I want to see my daughter and… I-I know that’s not the most romantic date.” He looks down.

“I can’t think of a better plan for tonight,” The Professor smiled, “if it’s okay, I can bring the dog.”

“She’d like that,” Seokjin smiles, “see you later?”

“See you later.” 

_When you spend years obsessively thinking about something, that something is your whole world. But now the plan no longer belonged just to the Professor. It belonged to us, and we were all screwing it up. For once, the Professor felt weakened. Crawling into Seokjin’s arms seemed like the best refuge to him._

* * *

Accra was dragged by Resita in the room filled with a couple of hostages, his hands tied behind his back.

“Now you are a hostage too,” Resita tells Accra, he slams the door shut on his way out.

Lisa stands up and puts her hand on Accra’s shoulder, “what happened?”

He stands still and stares at the floor, “they tried to kill me,” he whispered, “they almost shot me.”

Seung Hyun looks at Yoongi, who looks at Accra concerned.

“Why did they do it?” Lisa asks, her voice gentle.

“They turned Jakarta to the police… I tried to turn myself in…” Accra says, his voice weak as he started to sob again.

Lisa gives him a tight hug.

“Lisa—” Mercedes stands up to stop her, Seung Hyun grabs her arm and looks straight into her eyes.

“Let her do it.” He whispers.

“That girl has lost her mind,” she whispers harshly, “if that Jakarta girl comes back, who knows what could happen.”

Seung Hyun glares at Mercedes, “you heard him, she won’t show up. They kicked her out.” He looks back at Lisa still comforting Accra. “This might be a good thing.”

“Good for what?” Mercedes crosses her arms.

“To get out of here, damn it! Once and for all!” He raises his voice.

Accra looks at him as he wipes his tears away.

“Is it that hard for you to understand?! They have locked up our colleagues of ours when they promised freedom!” Seung Hyun gets the hostages riled up, making a scene. “They ruined my relationship, a chance to become a father.” He looks at Yoongi, who ignores him, “and regarding the money that they promised up to stay in this hellhole, it’s probably a lie.”

Accra furrows his eyebrows as Seung Hyun points to him, “he confirmed it, the thieves are weakened. Why don’t we seize the opportunity and finish them off! Muster up all the dignity, the courage, the wild animal inside you! We just have to do something! Anything!” He runs his fingers through his hair, “we should steal a gun from them.”

“What are you saying? Where are you going to even get one?” Yoongi asks, crossing his legs.

“By stealing one of theirs and replacing it with a fake gun,” Accra speaks up, “if you manage to get your hands on one of the fake weapons, you could swap it.” He says, looking down at the ground, “that way, one of them will be unarmed, but you have to choose wisely which one.”

* * *

“Oh! You’re here!” Seokjin’s mother smiles, looking up from braiding Luca’s hair.

“Dad!” The little girl jumps from her seat to hug him.

Seokjin crouches down as he returns the hug and lifts her up, his knees popping in the process.

Luca giggles, “you’re getting old.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin makes a face as Luca hides her smile.

The Professor greets Seokjin’s mom and she gives him a warm smile. He adjusts the dog in his arms.

“What are you doing up so late?” Seokjin asks Luca.

“Because I wanted to see you before I go to bed.” She blinks and looks at the Professor, “hi.” 

He stands still, blinking back at her awkwardly, “hi.”

“Do you want anything for dinner? I can still make some.” Seokjin’s mother heads for the kitchen.

“Um, yeah. That would be nice.” Seokjin nods.

“Can I touch the puppy?” Luca asks, letting go from the hug and walking towards the Professor.

He looks at Seokjin, who gave him a small smile, “y-yeah, of course.” He carefully transfers the dog in Luca’s arms.

She sits down on the couch next to Seokjin, “are you two dating?”

Seokjin’s mom laughs from the kitchen.

The Professor adjusts his glasses, “well, um. Yes? Kind of?”

Seokjin sits still, looking at the wall as he avoids his daughter’s stare.

“Have you asked him yet?” She looks at the Professor.

“I haven’t, but w-we kissed? So it’s—”

“Oh…” Luca smiles.

“Alright, that’s enough. You should go to bed, you have school tomorrow.” Seokjin stands up.

“But what about the puppy? Can she stay?” Luca pouts.

Seokjin looks at the Professor, “you have to ask Salva.”

“Yeah, the puppy can stay…” he smiles awkwardly.

* * *

The hostages follow Citadel and Sucre in a single file line towards an office. 

“Alright, from now on I need everybody closing bags, non-stop!” Citadel stops outside the room while Sucre opens the door.

“How about we talk about the lies.” Seung Hyun mutters.

“Drop the Gandhi crap or you’ll end up eating shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Sucre glares as he walks closer to him.

Citadel put her arm in between the two, “I can guarantee you that I haven’t lied to anyone.” She looks at every hostage in their eyes.

“From now on, Citadel is in charge. So everyone, do as she says.” Sucre announces, looking at Yoongi before the two left.

  
  


“Citadel has a heavy hand for a woman,” Resita mumbles as he continues to wrap a bandage around Cairo’s head.

Cairo sighs and closes his eyes tight.

Citadel comes in the room along with Sucre, “Cairo, we’re sinking. I think the most important thing now is that we all get out of here alive without making more mistakes.” She says looking outside the window, seeing the hostages pack the money. “So, are you with me? Or against me?”

“Of course, I’m going to be with you. I’m going to abide by your coup, I hope you lead well.” Cairo gives a forced smile.

“Good, I still have some of your medicine.” Citadel nods.

“That’s the office where they keep the fake guns, one of us has to get in there and take a fake one and replace it with theirs.” Seung Hyun whispers.

“Which one are you thinking of switching with?” Lisa asks.

Seung Hyun chuckles, “Sucre.”

Yoongi glares at him.

“What? He’s the dumbest one.”

“How will Yoongi get his gun?” Lisa crosses her arms.

“When Sucre calls him in for treatment.” Seung Hyun shrugs.

“And why would he do that? It’s suicide.” Mercedes shakes her head.

“Because that bastard shot him, trapped him, and took advantage of him while Yoongi was desperate and scared.” Seung Hyun caresses Yoongi’s face.

Yoongi slaps his hand away and faces his back towards him.

“Apparently he left you now, right?” Seung Hyun asks him, “I’m sorry about that, it happens. Sometimes you want to change your life, but no robber is going to take you. Only this.” He points at the money.

Yoongi’s jaw clenches as he continues to ignore him.

“I’ll go get the gun, do you have the key copies in the office?” Seung Hyun asks Yoongi.

“No,” Cairo answers drowsily.

“What is Plan Chernobyl, Cairo?” Citadel asks quietly.

“Plan Chernobyl is a… desperate but very beautiful plan,” he starts, “it’s releasing the cash loaded in balloons from the roof, popping the balloons with gunfire and causing wonderful rain. It will get everyone distracted.”

“Like the Christmas Pageant parade, but with fifty euro bills?” Sucre asks.

Cairo nods with a smile.

“ _That’s_ Plan Chernobyl?” Citadel asks carefully.

“Thousands of people picking up money, spreading chaos among the police. Imagine that, billions of euros falling from the sky.” Cairo mutters.

“Right, and us vanishing amongst the mob.” Citadel nods.

“Now you get it, I think you all know who came up with that idea,” Cairo points to himself, “you also know that the Professor is an idealist. He cares more about the message than the money. I didn’t say the plan because we have to respect the timing.”

“Wish me luck.” Seung Hyun whispers to everyone as he bites onto the key and opens the door. He checks both sides before he starts crawling towards the aisle of offices. 

“Mister Escamilla! Come to my office.” Citadel shouts, using her megaphone.

Seung Hyun gets startled and hid in the corner, continuing to crawl, Escamilla not noticing him.

“Mister Escamilla, is it possible to increase the printing rate?” Citadel asks, letting the man inside her office.

“Well, it is possible, however, it’s risky.” Escamilla gulps, “if the machines get stuck, it would take us a few hours to get it running again.”

Citadel looks at the others and back at him, “Would you please calculate the production rate increase?”

“Yes, Miss Citadel.” Escamilla nods and heads back to his space.

As Escamilla returns to his office, he notices the bag of weapons open. He slowly picks up a piece of paper and heads towards his desk.

“Jesus Christ, Escamilla.” Seung Hyun lets go of his breath, “don’t look at me! You’re going to make it obvious.”

“Mister Lee, why are you here?” 

“It’s none of your business, get out of here but don’t lock the door.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to report you.” Escamilla walks away.

“Look, you fucking traitor,” Seung Hyun points the gun at him, “I have a gun, and if you report me, you’ll be the first to go.”

“Excuse me, but that’s one of the fake guns… you left the bag open.” Escamilla blinks.

“Listen to me, after all of this is over, you’re going back to your regular job with a fat layoff and a disciplinary file that’s going to make you shit yourself, you know why? Because you’re gonna be fucked up until you retire. Understand?” Seung Hyun threatens him, “You have three daughters, two of them are unemployed for about seven years now. Choose.”

Escamilla knocks on Citadel’s door, his head down as she looks at him intensely waiting for his answer, “Well, we would increase production by two million every hour.”

Citadel looks around the room, her face smug, “do it. Besides, we’ll be making technical stops every six hours, that’s an extra two million right there.”

The older man nods and closes the door.

“Mark my words, we are getting out of here safe.” Citadel promises.

* * *

Seokjin stirs in his sleep, moving his whole body to the right to hug the Professor, “is something bothering you?”

“No,” the Professor replied, inspecting his glasses, “no.” He says softly as he looks at Seokjin, “I was just very nervous earlier, I didn’t really anticipate it.”

Seokjin hums, “don’t you anticipate practically everything?”

The Professor sits up straight, “let’s just say… I’m a man who picks out the clothes he’s going to wear the day before, a man who became obsessed with making the best cider in the world, and… I studied it all, I studied acidity, fermentation, every possible reaction of every ingredient, year after year you get an apple that ruins the whole barrel.”

Seokjin smiles, “Salva, you seem to be very passionate about apples, huh?”

Both of them giggle as the Professor leans his forehead on Seokjin’s shoulder.

“It was a dream my father had, he died before he got to do it. He wanted…” the Professor takes a deep breath before smiling, “he wanted twenty-four hundred barrels.”

Seokjin nods while grinning, he puts his fingers on to the other’s hair, “I respect the homage but don’t you think you should follow your own dreams too?”

“Let’s go away,” the Professor looks at him in the eyes, “once I wrap up this cider thing in a few days, let’s go to a Carribean country.”

Seokjin laughs, “well, I don’t have a cider business, but I have a mother and a daughter, and a robbery to solve.” 

“We take your mother and Luca with us. Can you imagine raising your daughter on a beach? While your mother enjoys sun tanning in the place we stay at?”

Seokjin licks his lips and looks at him fondly.

“Seokjin, I don’t want to ignore this desire to feel alive. I’ve never felt it this strongly till I met you. Luca may not call me her dad but I want to start a family with you.” The Professor gulps.

“You want to go across the ocean with a father, a daughter, and a grandmother?” Seokjin asks jokingly.

The Professor chuckles, “right now, I would.”

Seokjin takes his hand and holds it tight.

“Finish the robbery, do what you have to do and we can go.” The Professor smiles.

Seokjin leans in and gives him a kiss, “okay.”

“Okay.” The Professor nods.

“Okay.” Seokjin giggles.

* * *

Seokjin pushes the entrance to the tent with a determined face, “we’re solving this robbery in twenty-four hours and get back to our lives. We’ve neglected them for far too long. Miguel, call Chief Sanchez.”

“I’m not letting anyone else in there get killed or caught. So Citadel, listen. The fact that you have gotten so far is epic and right now I am giving you my most sincere congratulations.” The Professor says as he walks fast across the warehouse.

Citadel nods while looking at the camera, leaning back onto her chair as she holds the phone.

“Listen to me, I’m gonna get you out of there. _All_ of you, before they could even get a shot.”

“Get Santiago and the rest of the COD here.” Seokjin orders.

“What do you have in mind?” Miguel asks.

“I’m starting to think the man out there is the real brains of this operation, he’s the one who drew clues to the estate in Toledo. I know how to catch him.”

“The first thing we’re going to do is get the hostages.” 

“Thank God! We don’t have enough people to guard the hostages,” Citadel sighs, “we promised them freedom, let them have it.”

“We’re going to release those hostages, just give me an hour. It’s such a big spectacle for a small audience.”

Citadel smiles as the Professor hangs up.

He starts to call the tent and grabs a piece of paper to make origami.

“Yes?” Seokjin answers.

“I’m going to release eleven hostages.”

Seokjin and Miguel look at each other.

“Under one condition, I want a reporter to cover the news from the inside. Live news feed.”

Seokjin loosens his tie, “I’d love to help out with your propaganda, but I can’t force any civilian to go in. You out of all people should know that well.”

“True,” the Professor agrees, “you are absolutely right. But Inspector, you don’t have to force anyone. You just have to suggest it, I’m sure someone will volunteer for an interview like that.”

“I’d have to think about it,” Seokjin says.

“Of course, remember I’m recording these conversations. Last time you refused to release hostages… let’s just say it didn’t go over well with the public. But yes, take your time.” The Professor hangs up as he finishes his paper crane.

“Son of a bitch,” Miguel mutters.

Seokjin angrily hangs up the telephone and fixes his tie.

**_“Okay, let’s talk about something else. How can I explain this…” The Professor begins._ **

**_Citadel comes in with a few beer bottles in her hands as she gives one to Jakarta, who happily takes it._ **

**_“Do you like football?” The Professor asked._ **

**_“Oh, yes, football,” Resita nods, “In my country, football is very big.”_ **

**_Citadel gives Kyoto a bottle as well as Sucre, “again with football?”_ **

**_“Wait, listen. A match in the World Cup and Brazil is playing against Cameroon. Who wins?” The Professor asks._ **

**_“That’s easy.” Kyoto smiles as he takes the cap off the bottle with his ring._ **

**_“Or! Or, who do you want to win?” The Professor asks with his hand out._ **

**_“Well, Brazil would probably win, but I want to root for Cameroon.” Kyoto shrugs._ **

**_The Professor points at him and nods._ **

**_“Cameroon, for sure.” Citadel agrees._ **

**_“Yeah, Cameroon all the way,” Sucre says as he drinks._ **

**_“If you observe, by instinct, human beings always choose to side with the weaker one. The underdog.” The Professor explains._ **

**_Accra looks up from his phone as he pauses his game and looks at Cairo who was folding his napkin._ **

**_“So if we show the world our weaknesses, our wounds, that we are on the verge of surrendering, it will give them goosebumps.”_ **

**_“Okay, then let’s all go for Cameroon then.” Kyoto raises his glass._ **

**_“Wait, how does that football chant go?” Citadel raises her glass as well._ **

**_“Cameroon, Cameroon, Cameroon…” Kyoto sings as he starts drinking his beer._ **

**_They all sat at the table as they chuckled with bottles clinking against each other._ **

“We move on to Plan Cameroon,” Citadel starts, “we are going to release the hostages we have in the basement then we are going to get a reporter with a cameraman to record it.” She leans against the table as she looks at every man in the room, “we also need someone to be interviewed. My suggestion is Accra.”

Cairo raises his eyebrow.

Citadel looks at the younger, “I understand your anger, but we need you. You’re empathetic—” 

Accra leans towards her, “do you really think I want to go out on TV? For Jakarta to see me from jail, smiling ear to ear, doing an interview like nothing happened?”

Sucre looks at him, disgusted as Resita’s mouth hangs slightly open.

“I’m basically a hostage, don’t count on me for anything.” Accra leans back and hides his face on the table with his hands.

“Fuck, I’ll do it. I’m a natural-born crybaby, you can tell.” Sucre shrugs.

“You’re no crybaby,” Resita squints, “you make other people cry.” He chuckles.

Sucre laughs with him.

“I can do it… with the mask.” Citadel sighs, defeated.

Cairo starts to laugh, “with a mask? On a live interview?”

“Well, yeah.” Citadel looks at him.

“No, no, no. You’re trying to build a connection, no one is going to trust you with a mask on,” Cairo shakes his head, “this interview has to be done with vulnerability so that all of Spain can feel the emotion in our eyes, so that they can understand the pain and sorrow.”

“You can do it, but the problem is you already have a bad rep with the public. If there’s ever been a guy who I’ve never seen feel pain or sorrow, it’s you.” Citadel crosses her arms.

“Jakarta’s gone, Accra doesn’t want to do it,” Cairo looks at the younger who stiffens, “don’t look down on someone who knows how to do his job.” Cairo raises his eyebrows.

Citadel sighs.

“I think I’d be a good MC.” Cairo shrugs.

“He’s right, he’d play the part well. He also has bandage wrap on his head.” Resita nods.

“Alright, but I’m expecting an Oscar award performance, Cairo.” Citadel looks at him.

“An interview in exchange for releasing eleven hostages… it’s more justifiable, we’re going to be heavily criticized if we don’t accept.” Chief Sanchez looks at Hugo and Seokjin, “and that stunt you want to do at the hospital, what is it for? What evidence?”

“The one in Rodrigo’s hospital is for the fact that they have a guy outside the operation who keeps throwing us off. Rodrigo caught him once, that’s why they tried to kill him.” Seokjin tries to explain calmly.

“Inspector, with all due respect, all of us have read the forensic report on Rodrigo’s accident, there was no evidence. It was an attempted homicide.” Miguel says.

“We also shouldn’t forget that he was drunk driving.” Hugo points out.

“Okay, but don’t you want that evidence? Let’s set up the hospital operation, they will take the bait. Let me leak to the press that Rodrigo, the only one who knows who this man is, is going to wake up from his coma. I guarantee you, before five in the afternoon, that man will be coming to the hospital to kill him. But the team will be there to catch him.” Seokjin pushes the idea.

“Are you asking me to fill a whole hospital with undercover agents?” Sanchez asks in disbelief.

“We should focus our efforts on the factory, what about they take the reporters as hostages?” Miguel asks.

“The interview is a smokescreen, another trick to make us waste time.” Seokjin replies, “Chief, for once let’s be the ones who set the trap.”

Sanchez sighs, “can you do it with ten?”

“Make it twenty.”

* * *

“Yoongi, you’re up for treatment.” Sucre comes in the room with a first aid kit.

Yoongi looks at Seung Hyun, who watches him follow Sucre out of the door.

Sucre leads him to another room, “once you take off your suit, I can treat you.” He says as he puts his gun down on the desk.

“Shouldn’t you turn around? Since we’re not together?” Yoongi gulps.

Sucre scoffs, “sure.” He gets the medicine ready as he turns around.

With shaking hands, Yoongi replaces Sucre’s gun with the fake one that Seung Hyun brought.

“Can I turn around now?”

“W-Wait.” Yoongi gasps as he makes a bundle out of his uniform, hiding the gun in its pocket, “now, you can.”

Sucre turns around and looks at his thigh, “how’s the wound?”

“It hurts a lot and it stings,” Yoongi replies nervously.

Sucre gently blows on the wound as Yoongi covers the gun further.

Seokjin circles the locations of the camera on the hospital’s blueprint, “we’ll only get one chance and I want him alive.” He looks at everyone around the room, “no one shoots unless you have to. First, we need to get Rodrigo out and take him to a safe space, to do this we need to set up a room on a different floor. Once we move him, we’ll leak the news of his recovery, so the target would be moving. I want everyone to get into their role and carry the mission to success, I understand that this is complex and we’re going to need extreme concentration.” Seokjin explains, “We will have access to the closed-circuit surveillance cameras, I do not want security on the floor, not even the hospital’s, no police cars in the vicinity, we do not want to drive the target away.” He emphasizes, “in Rodrigo’s old room, Santiago would be taking Rodrigo’s place as Agent Balmaseda takes Ester’s. Remember, we are looking for a middle-aged man.”

Hugo nods, “there are twenty of you, he surely can’t escape.”

Yoongi returns to the room with nervous eyes.

“Did you do it?” Seung Hyun whispers.

Yoongi nods and shows him the gun.

“Give that to me,” Seung Hyun checks if the handgun still has ammo, his eyes brighten, “it’s loaded.”

Mercedes stops counting the money and looks at them.

“Everyone starts shoving money into your pockets, we’re getting out of here.” Seung Hyun says as he rapidly puts money in his uniform.

“Fifth day of the hijack. One hostage and two police officers wounded, an explosion which caused hostages to escape, and now Channel 7 cameras are about to enter the place where the whole world is watching.” The female host says as the news shows a reporter with one cameraman about to enter the building. 

“We have to remember the impact of the moment we’re living. Hundreds of channels around the world are broadcasting our signal…”

“Make sure they enter the building safely,” Seokjin says through the radio, watching from the inside of the tent.

“In less than a minute, we are about to see a monumental moment, as a Channel 7 reporter and cameraman will enter the site of the heist.”

The SWAT team stops at the bottom of the stairs as the reporter nodded at them.

“This is as far as the police can go and from this point on, the reporter and the camera will be on their own. We have never seen such a thing, all over the country, the streets are empty.”

The gates open as the reporter and the cameraman walked in, looking around the area and seeing three Dalís waiting for them.

Cairo takes off his mask and hands it to Resita, “you two can go back to your posts.” He tells the masked hostages as they leave.

The reporter looks at him and shakes his hand.

“Taehyung Kim, nice to meet you.” He bows slightly.

“Thank you for doing this, may you wear the mic during the interview?” The reporter asks.

“Sure.”

“We’re already receiving the signal, and we are about to go live from inside of the factory.” The host says.

“Seokjin, it’s him.” Hugo spits.

“Mister Kim, I have to ask you why you have allowed a journalist to broadcast live.” The reporter asks.

Cairo looks at the camera to see the man filming and looks back at the reporter, “well, this is a decisive moment for all of us in here… and we needed to record it and make it public. Please follow me.” 

“That is Taehyung Kim, a very familiar face to the police. A robber and previously convicted for human trafficking.” The host commented.

The camera follows Cairo into the main hall where the hostages stand.

“These are the eleven hostages that are going to be released.” Cairo points to them with an open hand.

“There they are, do you notice any of them?” Hugo asks.

“I recognize most of them, looks like they’re gonna let them go,” Miguel says.

“Get the medical services ready.” Seokjin orders.

“We are all very nervous, almost like kids waiting for the school bell to ring.” Cairo pauses and looks at the hostages, “I want to thank all of you for being patient, for the courage and bravery you have shown.” He nods.

“Why have you decided to release hostages after five days of captivity?” The reporter asks.

“Five days? It’s hard to believe it’s been just a few days, but you see…” Cairo looks at Citadel, who had her mask on, “we’ve been through a tough time, the situation is critical. Our only option is to surrender, that’s why you're here.” He says looking into the reporter’s eyes, his hand shakes a little bit, “this gesture is the beginning of the end for everyone.” Cairo makes way for the hostages, “Resita, please help them walk outside.”

Citadel waves slightly to the hostages as they walk towards the gate, Resita pushes the button for it to open.

“Snipers ready. Assault Team One, keep your distance.” Miguel says on his radio.

“We are releasing our hostages to obtain favourable conditions for our surrender,” Cairo tells the reporter.

“Have you surrendered?” The reporter asks.

“We have become aware that we have lost.” Cairo nods.

As the gates open, the camera pans to the hostages running out of the factory.

“There they are. It’s an exciting moment as it seems like the robbers are giving in.” The host says.

Seokjin and Hugo run out to see the hostages run out in pairs as they hold each other's hand, heading over to the SWAT team.

“Taehyung Kim has revealed that the situation is critical and that they have to surrender, his literal words were ‘this is the beginning of the end,’ and that they are aware that they lost.”

“I’m actually not sure if you’ve seen a corpse before, but for some of us it’s a first as well.” Cairo gulps as the camera shows Arad’s body with the mask on.

“We’ve, um…” Cairo blinks, trying to make eye contact with the reporter through his tears, “we’ve been beaten and we’ve been defeated. You must confirm it.” He nods.

The reporter put two fingers on Arad’s neck to check his pulse, “he doesn’t have a pulse.”

“The hostages who have escaped one night killed him, he died within hours,” Cairo answered honestly, “and maybe to the people outside, they might only see him for a thief. But to us, he was a companion and a friend, and as much as we all prepared for this heist, nothing can prepare you from seeing one of your close friends pass away. Some of us here thought we weren’t going to make it out alive, that’s why we are releasing hostages.”

“Do you mean there were people in the group willing to sacrifice themselves?” The reporter asked.

“No, no… not at all, we’re simple people. We are the same as everyone else who has gone through the hardship of all kinds… as well as terminal illness. And we have to take such desperate action like this to leave something for our families and people we care about,” Cairo pauses and looks at the camera, “to leave something for our loved ones.” He gulps as his hand starts trembling even more, “as a matter of fact, I suffer from AIDS and the police knew of it.”

The reporter started to take note of this as they uncap their pen.

“And they had no shame in spreading lies about me, but let me tell you, I may be a thief… I have been all my life. I’ve robbed banks and jewelry stores, I’ve broken into mansions, but I have _never_ sold anyone, I have _never_ sold a woman, I am _not_ a pimp… w-who sells minors and t-touches them. I-I’m not.” Cairo shakes his head as he tries to hold his tears, “g-go and ask the police, which files these cases are kept in.” He waves his hand.

“Do you mean the police have lied to the public?” The reporter asks.

“The police lie! They lie to the public, they’ve lied to my friend, they’ve soiled my family name, and of course people are going to believe them because I am a criminal. I’m a thief, but I have every right in the world not to be defamed. I have the same right to die in peace, with dignity.” Cairo looks at the reporter.

They signal the cameraman to cut.

_That morning we were trending worldwide. People went silent in cafeterias and taxis._

“Taehyung Kim says the police are lying, that they have been polluting the media about his past and dares them to come up with legal files.” The host recaps.

Resita comes up to Cairo and gives him a hug, which Cairo returned gratefully.

_We were the Cameroons playing barefoot against Brazil._

_Everyone was rooting for us._

“We’re now going to our news colleagues, Lucille Saavedra. Go ahead.”

“Breaking news, Deputy Inspector Rodrigo could emerge from his coma. He was kept in an induced coma after suffering a car accident. The accident occurred on the M-506 when his car swerved into a construction booth in one of the lanes, causing it to roll over multiple times.”

The Professor calls the factory as he watches the report.

“Professor, did you see us on TV?” Citadel answers with a smirk on her face, “turns out Cairo has a heart.”

“Citadel, I want you all to be as one like a rowing team. Tell Accra that as captain of this ship, I’m getting Jakarta out of jail.” 

Citadel raises her eyebrows, “yes, sir.”

“Put Cairo on.” 

“Cairo.” Citadel calls, her arm goes out to pass him the phone.

“Thank you.” 

Citadel walks outside of the room and Cairo answers the phone, “yes?”

“The Deputy Inspector’s getting out of his coma.” The Professor says.

“What are the odds of that being true?” Cairo asks.

The Professor takes off his glasses and massages his forehead, “I don’t know.” 

“That’s amateur police work, saying the victim’s waking from his coma to lure you to the scene is a trap. It only works on shows.” Cairo answers.

“But what if it’s true? He’s the only one who knows who I am, the only loose end.” The Professor says worriedly.

“What room was he put in?”

“Room 119.”

“It’s ninety-nine percent a trap,” Cairo says, sitting down.

“Are we leaving one percent to chance?”

“No. I would definitely help you but no one gets out of the factory.” 

The Professor sighs, “entering a hospital, without a doubt, there would be about fifty officers waiting for me.” 

Cairo smacks his lips and looks behind him to see if anyone is there, “fucking damn it, Namjoon. Think. You’ve spent half of your childhood in a hospital, how do you walk into a trap and not get caught, knowing that the cavalry is waiting for you.”

The Professor looks at his abandoned chessboard, “that would be… by making the cavalry run away.”


	5. REALIZATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun tries to set another escape plan in motion. During a conversation with Salva, Seokjin spots a tiny detail that gets his mind racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK AGAIN!

The rest of the hostages were rounded up by Resita and sat down in the main hall, they watched as Citadel and Sucre walked down the stairs.

“Let me borrow a few minutes of your day, please.” Citadel says while smiling, “as you already know, we’ve released your colleagues, who chose freedom. So nobody has been deceived here.” She nods towards Sucre, “we’ve kept our promise.”

“Promise, my ass.” Seung Hyun mutters while he glares at Citadel.

Yoongi spares him a glance.

“And, likewise, I swear to you that the million euros that Cairo and I promised you, will reach its destination at the addresses you gave us.” 

“Lies, and more lies.” Seung Hyun rolls his eyes.

TUESDAY 3:32 PM

101 HOUR OF THE HEIST

Citadel looks at everyone as she heads back upstairs, Sucre stays and walks over to Resita.

Seung Hyun unzips his uniform to show the gun to the hostages once again and hides it.

  
  


The Professor aggressively applies white face paint in front of the mirror. He is wearing an orange wig and an oversized bowtie with a purple trench coat decorated with dark violet stitching. His pants were made of dark purple silk as the sides had some type of seam. He grabs his motorcycle helmet and a stuffed bunny on his way out.

Seokjin continued to monitor the hospital from the computer which showed footage from the security cameras, it was quiet.

“Attention to all units, no one gets through without identification.” Seokjin reminds them through his radio.

“Copy.”

In an instant, a man with a clown costume comes in and looks around the hospital, going through one of the hallways.

“Excuse me? Hey!” The receptionist called.

“A clown has entered,” Santiago reports.

“That could be him in disguise,” Seokjin says.

“There’s another one entering through the emergency room.” Miguel points.

“What the hell is going on?” Hugo asks, frustrated.

More clowns continue to pile in the hospital roaming around the rooms, carrying balloons, juggling bowling pins, and riding unicycles.

The Professor comes in through the elevator, adjusting his tophat and circle glasses as he carried the stuffed bunny in his arms.

“Get those people out of there,” Seokjin says. They watch as the agents try to kick the clowns out of the hospital one by one.

The Professor heads to the game room, he gulps as all of the children look at him. He closes the door behind him while his hands sweat in his gloves.

“Who wants to play with a super fun crazy rabbit?” He asks with a squeaky voice, as he points to the toy with a grin.

“Inspector, someone’s put out an ad for a fake casting call,” Santiago reports.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Hugo storms out of the tent.

“Santiago, continue being on the lookout, he still might be in the building,” Seokjin says.

Santiago and his partner hear the doorknob click as it turns slowly.

“Someone’s coming in the room,” Balmaseda says as she and Santiago draw their guns, the rest of the agents rush to the room.

“What’s going on? Somebody talk to me!” Seokjin stands from his seat.

Miguel holds his breath.

A child from the hospital comes into the room with the rabbit facing the two officers, a hidden camera inside one of the eyes. The other agents drew their guns but stopped as they saw the kid look at them confused.

“False alarm,” Balmaseda says as she draws out a frustrated sigh.

The Professor watches from his laptop as he closes it, his motorcycle helmet strapped to his head as he shoves the rest of his costume inside his bag. He drives off avoiding the trap.

* * *

Frustrated, Miguel steps away from the desk and looks at the TV screen, “Inspector, the interview is on air.”

“We’ve been able to verify that there’s no open case against Taehyung Kim for human trafficking, pimping, or pedophilia. Sources say that leaked information could be part of a scheme orchestrated by authorities to reduce the robbers’ popularity. The latest events and death of one of the kidnappers, with the alias, Arad, has made them regain the sympathy of the people.” The reporter recaps.

Hugo crosses his arms, “fucking bastards.”

“Listen to me, as soon as Resita leaves, we take action.” Seung Hyun whispers.

“Are you sure about this?” Yoongi asks him.

“I’m carrying a gun, what is he going to do?” Seung Hyun rolls his eyes.

Citadel walks with a pair of scissors in her hands followed by Cairo, Accra looks at them as he stood up with his hands tied to his back.

“Either you tell him, or I will,” Citadel says, hiding her smile.

“I’ll do it.” Cairo nods at her.

Accra’s eyes continue to shift side to side.

“The Professor is planning on releasing Jakarta, soon.” Cairo looks at Accra in the eyes.

Seung Hyun stands up and walks towards the button to open the gate, the rest of the hostages follow him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sucre turns around with a scowl.

Seung Hyun continues and stops himself as he hears Sucre’s footsteps come near him.

“I don’t have time for this, go back to your spot,” Sucre turns to Seung Hyun and looks towards the hostages, “I suggest you do the same.”

Seung Hyun slowly grabs his gun as he gets ready to face Sucre.

“You’ve been annoying me since day one, and I feel like crushing skulls right now, specifically yours. Now go back to your spot.” Sucre glares at the back of his head.

Seung Hyun turns around and points his gun onto Sucre’s forehead, who doesn’t flinch.

“Why don’t you try it with my gun? Maybe it will help you relax.” Seung Hyun says, his hand shaking slightly.

Sucre laughs a little, “Seungri, what are you doing? You have a toy pistol and I have a real gun.” He aims his gun at Seung Hyun’s forehead.

“A toy pistol, huh?” Seung Hyun shakes the gun to his ear, the ammo clinks inside, “I don’t think so, how about we try it.”

Sucre takes a deep breath, “I’m telling you to go back to your spot, I’ll give you three seconds.”

“Make it one.”

“Three.”

Seung Hyun looks at him with a smile.

“Two.” Sucre looks at Yoongi, he shoots at the wall, however, nothing comes out.

“Surprise!” Seung Hyun cackles.

“Shouldn’t you be happy?” Citadel asks Accra, “we can finally be a family again.” She shrugs.

Accra doesn’t say anything but turns around shocked, Citadel approaches him and adjusts the scissors in her hands.

“Now turn around.” Seung Hyun twirls his hand.

“Fucking bitch.” Sucre slowly turns around and feels Seung Hyun putting him in a headlock.

“Come on! Press the button!” Seung Hyun shouts as the rest of the hostages run towards the front.

“They’re going to escape,” Accra whispers.

“Who?” Citadel asks.

“The hostages.” Accra looks at Cairo, who already ran out the door.

“Block the gates!” Cairo shouts his voice echoes in the hallway.

Accra runs to the staff room as Citadel runs to follow Cairo.

“Come on we don’t have all day! Yoongi, press the button!” Seung Hyun says, tightening his grip.

Yoongi slowly runs to the button and faces Sucre.

“Don’t do it! He’s taking advantage of you, Yoongi. Don’t!” Sucre punches Seung Hyun repeatedly trying to make him let go.

“Shut up or I’ll blow your brains out!” Seung Hyun shouts.

Accra successfully speeds up the process and blocks the gate from being opened.

As Yoongi presses the button, the hostages hold their breath as nothing happens.

“Press it!” Seung Hyun says, getting frustrated.

“Nothing’s happening!”

“Those sons of bitches blocked the gate.”

“It was me! I blocked the gates.” Accra says aiming his rifle at Seung Hyun, Cairo and Citadel beside him.

“You traitor!” Seung Hyun says, “stay back!” He points the gun to Sucre’s temple.

Cairo sighs, “oh Seungri, I know you love movies, but this is getting out of hand.”

“Another step and I shoot him.” Seung Hyun steps back, “I may not get out of here alive but I will make sure this fucker never smiles again.”

Cairo aims the gun at Seung Hyun, “let him go.”

Citadel steps in between them, “Cairo, calm down, he doesn’t know how to handle a gun, the last thing we want is him shooting on accident.” she whispers.

Resita and Kyoto come running to the main hall, both covered in dust as they were digging the tunnel.

“Hey, Seung Hyun put the gun down. We’re going to talk like civilized people.” Kyoto says with his arms out, “let my brother go, if you want to get out, I’ll help you.”

“Then open the fucking door now!”

“No one is going to open the door.” Citadel glares at him.

“I’m going to count to five and if the door is not open by then, I’m shooting him.” Seung Hyun adjusts his grip on the gun.

Cairo puts his finger on the trigger, ready to pull.

“Let him go! Please!” Kyoto tried to run towards Seung Hyun but was stopped by Resita.

“Come near and I shoot you too!” Seung Hyun aims at him.

Yoongi comes from behind and slams a pole to the back of Seung Hyun’s head as the rest of the hostages scream.

Sucre gets released and runs to hug Kyoto.

Citadel rushes to push Yoongi out of the way and pulls him behind her along with the hostages.

Cairo and Resita start to punch Seung Hyun as he goes unconscious.

* * *

“How could he have found out?” Sanchez asked Miguel.

“He had a remote-controlled GoPro camera inside.” Miguel sighs.

“What a bastard.” Sanchez shakes his head.

“We’re trying to trace the signal.” Miguel reasons.

Seokjin walks up to them, “it’s no use, it’s too late.”

Sanchez faces Seokjin and takes a deep breath, “well it turns out you were right, that son of a bitch tried to get rid of Rodrigo.”

“Maybe they even saw each other face-to-face.” Hugo shrugged.

“Excuse me, I’m gonna make a call.” Seokjin puts his coat on and leaves the tent, grabbing his phone from his pocket. “Salva, it’s me, Jin. I’m planning to go get coffee at our place, I was wondering if you want to come with me. I could really use someone to talk to.” Seokjin reluctantly put his phone back and continued to walk.

The Professor takes his glasses off as he arrives in the warehouse.

He starts to take his makeup off with an exhausted face.

Seokjin sits down on a booth by himself and sets his coat on the seat. 

“Jin! You’re back!” The owner, Antonio greeted him, “I got something for you.” The old man smiled and set down a red envelope.

Seokjin was taken aback, “Who is this from?”

Antonio shrugged, “it was just dropped off by the counter, your name is on it, so I figured to give it to you.”

“Can I get some coffee, please?” Seokjin asked while opening the letter.

Antonio nods and leaves the table.

As Seokjin laid the envelope down, he took out a bunch of postcards, the first one being Palawan. He smiles and as he looks up, he is greeted by the Professor grinning softly at him.

“How’s your day going?” The Professor asked, leaning down to kiss the other on the lips.

Seokjin giggles in the kiss and looks up at him fondly.

“I’m going to guess that it’s going well?” The Professor asked, sitting down on the other side of the booth.

“If I was in the mood I would’ve said, yeah now that you’re here.” Seokjin gives him a small smile, “but it’s going awful. I set up an operation so I could leave tomorrow with you to… these beaches.” He pointed to the postcards, “but it was a disaster.”

Antonio arrives with the coffee and nods to the Professor, who does the same back.

“Jin, sooner or later, all of this will end.” The Professor takes his hand, “and you and I will meet on a beach, however, you still have to choose a place.” He shrugs pointing to the postcards.

Seokjin chuckles and shakes his head, “I will! I just haven’t had time yet. Should we pick them, since it’s  _ our _ trip?” He grins.

“Let’s do that then.” The Professor nods as Seokjin mixes all the postcards together, facing them down so both of them can’t see.

“Pick one,” Seokjin says as he shuffles them.

“Oh! Let’s see.” The Professor squints and leans over the table, and pulls one out, “Palawan.”

Seokjin’s eyes widen and nods, “Palawan? Where is it?” 

The Professor smiles, “it’s an island in the Philippines, it’s southwest of the archipelago, a little to the north of Borneo. The population is about…”

As he continues to talk, Seokjin slowly focuses on a small strand of orange hair hanging from the Professor’s tie, his smile falls.

“ _ Maybe they even saw each other face-to-face. _ ”

“ _ Have you done your fucking job? He has a workshop nearby, he says he makes cider and everything was covered in canvas! Don’t you think he’s hiding something?! _ ”

“...white sand beaches in the tropics.” The Professor pauses and looks at Seokjin who’s staring at him with a blank face, “do you not like the Philippines?”

Seokjin changes his face immediately, “I love it… I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Sure,” the Professor gives him a confused smile.

Seokjin’s grip on the sink tightens as he breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. He grabs his phone and calls Miguel, as the other answers, Seokjin looks in the mirror.

“Miguel, what color was the wig of the clown that talked to the kid in the hospital?”

“Orange.”

“A-Are you sure?”

Miguel pauses, “yes?”

Seokjin hangs up, feeling sick to his stomach, he feels the room tighten.

He looked around as his knees thud to the ground and he started to weep.

_ For your life to fall apart, it doesn’t matter if you’re in a bathroom, in a heist, or at an entrance of a penitentiary. You see, that afternoon, the misfortunes of three people would sync up. _

_ Seokjin suddenly understood that he had fallen head over heels for Spain’s most wanted bank robber. _

“He’s with them,” Mercedes pointed at Yoongi, “he’s one of them! He could’ve killed Seung Hyun!”

Yoongi looks at everyone, not knowing what to do.

Every hostage’s eyes were on him.

_ Yoongi realized that he had just become an accomplice to the robbers and that there was no turning back.  _

_ And me, I continued following the instructions that the Professor gave us in Toledo, but without any certainty. _

_ Feeling numb, like a bottle someone threw at sea, not knowing if someone on the other side is going to receive it. _

**_“If they catch you, twenty-four hours after being detained, say you want to make a deal, that you want to testify before a judge. They will have no choice but to take you to the National High Court. It’s possible that during that move, I can do something for you.” The Professor looks at everyone._ **

_ So here I am, on my way to the courthouse, hoping my guardian angel would know the route the van was going to follow and would save my life for the second time. _

_ It was hard to have hope when I was in the van, as a prisoner and handcuffed. It would have been worse to know that at that very moment, thirteen miles from here that my guardian angel had just been discovered. _

“Seokjin?” Carla asked, surprised by the call.

“Hello, Carla. Have you analyzed the evidence you found in the fireplace in Toledo?” Seokjin’s voice was still shaking.

“Yes, but nothing conclusive.”

“What do you mean by nothing conclusive?”

“Well, they just remains from the newspaper a couple of days ago.”

“Right, how exactly did the fight with Salva happen?” His eyes watering as he looked in the mirror.

“Damn it, Seokjin. I told you it wasn’t a fight. He grabbed me, put me in a chokehold and I passed out. I didn’t touch him! He’s a fucking ninja with glasses.” Carla rolls her eyes.

“D-Did he provoke you?” 

“He just wanted to fight me, what for?”

“I don’t know. Bye.” Seokjin hangs up.

“Carla—”

Carla shushes the worker and looks at the trays, remembering the Professor touched them, “the trays are now limited until further notice, no one touches them. I want you to cross-reference the fingerprints from the teaspoon that Rodrigo brought in.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Just do it, then go to my car and get the prints from the passenger side door handle.”

“But—”

“I said do it,” Carla says and walks away.

Seokjin walks out of the bathroom cautiously, looking at the Professor from behind. He recalls the search party in the hospital, the time a homeless man was limping in the yard.

_ It was him. _

_ Of course it was him. _

**_Seokjin smacks his lips, “excuse me, do you have a phone charger?” He asked the worker._ **

**_“No. Sorry.”_ **

**_Seokjin sighs in defeat._ **

**_“Do you want to use mine?” A man turns to him, a few seats away, holding his phone._ **

_ It had been him from the beginning. Always there, always smiling, always in the right place. The only civilian who had set foot in the tent.  _

**_“Excuse me, Inspector, but your mother’s on the phone. You called her on my phone, I’m assuming? I think it’s about your daughter.”_ **

_ The stranger who, one by one, had managed to get past all his defenses. _

Seokjin slowly sits down in front of the Professor, his lips pressed together to hide his anger, “Salva, I don’t have a gift as wonderful as these postcards but… I’ll improvise a surprise instead.” He smiles.

The Professor leans in with his eyebrows raised.

“In the males restroom.” Seokjin wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, “you go first, then I’ll follow you.”

The Professor blushes and puts his hands together, “Seokjin,” he starts, hiding his smile, “it’s the middle of the day, they know us in this bar.”

Seokjin crosses his arms, “and?”

The Professor adjusts his glasses and takes a deep breath, “o-okay. Okay.” He slowly stands up from his seat with a grin and looks at Seokjin as he walks to the restroom.

Seokjin’s smile fell off his face as soon as the other was out of sight.

The Professor adjusts his hair in the mirror and patiently waits as he hears the door slam, he freezes when he hears the cocking of the gun.

“Hands against the fucking wall.” Seokjin orders.

The Professor’s breath picks up, “Seokjin, I don’t know—”

“I said hands against the fucking wall!” Seokjin raises his voice.

Slowly, the Professor puts his hands up and touches the wall, “I don’t know why you’re doing this.”

“Are you armed?” Seokjin starts patting him down, gun still in his hand.

“Seokjin, please. Why would I have a gun?”

“Turn around.” 

The Professor sees a pair of handcuffs, “is this a joke?” He smiles.

“Put them on!” Seokjin shouts, his eyes glistening with tears.

The Professor’s smile slowly falls as he gently puts the handcuffs on.

“You’re under arrest for collaboration in the heist at the Fảbrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre.” Seokjin’s voice wavers.

_ You see, the third time was the charm. _

“You have the right to remain silent. You have the right not to testify, to be brought before a judge.”

_ And this time he had something much stronger than a suspicion. _

_ He had a grudge. He had anger. He felt embittered. _

The Professor doesn’t pay attention to Seokjin reciting his rights in front of him, he tunes the other out as he stares at the Inspector before him with a blank face.

* * *

Resita holds a plastic bomb in his hand as he walks down the stairs with the hostages kneeling down with blindfolds on as punishment. He only had one man in his sight, Seung Hyun.

_ Resita felt something similar. But it wasn’t because of deception. It was for lack of sleep. He had slept four hours in the last five days. Do you know what happens to people when they stop sleeping? _

Resita forcefully takes Seung Hyun’s blindfold off, gripping his hair in the process.

_ Their neural connections break down like a short-circuit. _

“You. Come with me.” Resita lifts Seung Hyun up by his hair and yanks it as they walk to another room. Accra watches with his rifle as Citadel signals him to follow the two. 

_ They stop secreting dopamine. They stop processing glucose. The only information left in the brain is survival. If there’s one thing you can’t ask from a guy who hasn't slept in five days, it’s patience. _

Resita pushes Seung Hyun into the storage room, “take your clothes off.”

Accra gives Seung Hyun an intimidating look, his hand on the rifle.

Seung Hyun winces as he slowly takes off his jumpsuit.

“The shirt too.” Resita orders.

“Why do I have to—”

“Just do as he fucking says.” Accra snaps, even though he doesn’t know what Resita is doing, all he needs to do is tread carefully.

“I have a wound on my shoulder—”

“Take the shirt off!” Resita shouts.

As Seung Hyun slowly takes his shirt off, the money he snuck falls to the floor.

“And on top of that, you try to steal from us,” Accra says.

“It is what we get for not killing when we had to kill.” Resita grunts.

“What are you going to do?” Seung Hyun acts as if he doesn’t care.

“If I shoot you, you just die. You do no suffering… because of that, you’re going to wear two kilos of explosive on the body, I will blow it up, you will not know when.” Resita says, pointing a finger towards him.

“Resita, that’s a shitload of explosives, if we’re not careful we might make a big mess,” Accra whispers to him.

“This parasite has been a bigger pain in the ass compared to police.” Resita walks to Seung Hyun with tape in his hand.

Seung Hyun hands over the money to Resita, only for the other to push it away and shove it onto his shoulder, he winces.

“Arad died for this.” Resita begins to strap explosives onto Seung Hyun’s body. “Sucre almost died because of this,  _ we _ almost died because of this.”

Accra stands to the side and watches Resita pile on the explosives on Seung Hyun’s body.

“If you remove this cable, move too fast, start to sweat, or ever touch yourself. This button,” Resita pulls out the detonator from his pocket, “Boom!” He pretends to press it making Seung Hyun jolt.

“Not even your wife will recognize you. Maybe, Yoongi will be happy.”

Yoongi walks back and forth in the office, Sucre continues to smoke to ease his nerves and Kyoto with his arms crossed looking at his brother, pissed.

“Can I have a cigarette?” Yoongi asked, panting.

“You can barely breath, Min.” Sucre blows the smoke away from their direction.

“Min?” Yoongi scoffed, “I’ve been fucking kidnapped, fucking shot, soon I’ll be sitting in court as they accuse me of collaborating with the robbery.”

“Don’t imagine the worst, Seung Hyun would probably toss you a life vest.” Kyoto looks out of the office.

“Fuck! How could I be so stupid?! What was I even thinking?” Yoongi slams the table and puts his hands to his head.

“Yoongi, I swear I’ll mess Seung Hyun up before you sit in any courtroom.” Sucre stands up holding the other in place.

“You’re not going to mess anybody up.” Kyoto says pointedly.

“He’s right, they’re gonna put him away! We escape and get caught, Yoongi’s in jail. We stay and the cops get in, it’s the same. One way or another he’s going to do time.” Sucre lets Yoongi go and grabs a chair for him.

“I always mess up,” Yoongi says in a hushed voice, “I messed around with a married man, I wouldn’t be there for my baby, and then another guy comes in and shoots me in the leg and then I fall in love with him— Why?” Yoongi asked, defeated.

Sucre kneels in front of him, “you know what we’re gonna do? You come with us. If you crossed the line, you crossed the line. I’m  _ not _ leaving you in the gutter.”

Kyoto looks at them, “Sucre—”

“Yes! He’s coming with us, that is  _ final _ . He can take Jakarta’s place or Arad’s place, end of story.” Sucre says putting his cigarette down.

“Listen to me, Sucre, I’m just a secretary. I-I don’t see myself running from the police, shooting guns, or living in hiding in who knows where, any country without extradition laws. I really don’t.” Yoongi’s breath shakes, “I’ll just stay and I’ll just tell the police that I—” he gulps, “I have fucking Stockholm syndrome.” He tears up.

Sucre stutters, “w-well… Stockholm, i-if you come with us, you could just… just change your name to Stockholm.” His head shakes, desperate for Yoongi to join them, “I don’t fucking know, man.” He stands up and walks outside the office.

Kyoto runs his hands to his face.

  
  


Seokjin parks outside the house in Toledo, he opens the Professor’s door, who has stayed quiet the whole trip.

The Professor slowly gets out of the car and is pushed by Seokjin towards the entrance, “open it.”

The Professor opens the door and gulps as he is pushed once again by Seokjin inside with his gun.

  
  


The hostages are now standing up and their heads pointing down, still in their blindfolds. Citadel stands before them with her hand up, aiming her gun in the air, she slowly puts it down as she silently weeps.

_ We all get tired sometimes, the lack of sleep, the stress, the anguish of years spent keeping a secret that in such a suffocating environment, was becoming harder and harder to keep. And all of us, sooner or later, lost control. Except for Cairo. He was the only one who stuck to the resting protocol, the others went crazy. _

“I have tried being nice,” Citadel said, her voice trying to stay strong, she moves to a hostage and took off their blindfold to look them in the eyes, “I tried to give you what you were promised. To free you from Cairo. For all of this to make sense!” She continues to go in the line and take off everyone’s blindfolds, “after losing what I have lost, to make this have  _ some  _ meaning. I’m kind! I’ve tried to be kind, and all you have done is spit on my face!” She throws the blindfolds to the ground, “I have tried to give you all space, and you tried to fuck me over. Maybe… maybe Cairo was right.” She whispers.

“Mister Cairo?” Escamilla taps him on the shoulder, “Mister Cairo, it’s been an hour and a half…”

Cairo opens his eyes slowly and calmly looks at the older man, not blinking.

“Is there anything else you need?” Escamilla asks, he takes a step back, giving the other space.

“Have you ever thought about killing me while sleeping?” Cairo sits up from the couch with a slight smile on his face, scratching his bandaged forehead.

Escamilla chuckles, “I would never think about doing that, you still have to give me my paycheck.” 

Cairo grins and laughs along with him, “you still have Citadel for that… are you going back to printing money after this?”

“Unless you have something else for me to do, then yes.” The old man nods.

“May you please grab a pen and paper? I want to start on my will.” Cairo smiles.

Escamilla’s eyes widen, “a will? Aren’t you too young for that?”

Cairo scoffs, “thank you for the compliment, but it doesn’t hurt to get ready, don’t you think?”

Escamilla looks around for a paper and takes out his pen from his pocket, “what do you want in it?”

Cairo slouches in his seat, crossing his arms as his feet wiggles, “well, within a few days, after we leave, I want a plane ticket to be sent to a Jeon Jungkook.”

Escamilla starts to write this down, “where?”

Cairo smiles, “the Philippines… have you ever been there Mister Escamilla?”

Escamilla shakes his head as he continues to write.

“And then after that, after all of this ends… I—” Cairo stops to lick his lips, “I want him to…” he gulps and bites the edge of his bottom lip.

Escamilla looks at him patiently, his pen ready to write down the next part.

Cairo’s hand starts to shake, “I want him to keep everything I have… but then I don’t want to live on false hopes, I have many flaws Mister Escamilla, and I know that. I could settle for Jungkook to at least get half of my belongings, the rest goes to my brother.”

Escamilla finishes writing and looks at Cairo in the eye, “if you don’t mind… who’s Jeon Jungkook?”

Cairo smiles fondly as he looks up to the ceiling, “my first love.”

The old man smiles and sets the paper down, he stands up, “will that be all, Mister Cairo?”

Cairo gulps and gives him a tight-lipped smile, “yes, thank you.”

Escamilla nods quietly and notices that Cairo’s hand calmed down.

Citadel aims to the ceiling and shoots three times, the hostages wince and cry.

“What do I have to do to get some respect?” She walks around the line and faces Lisa, “what do I have to do, huh? Do I need to cut one of your ears?! Send it to your ambassador father?”

Lisa looks at her calmly and doesn't flinch.

Citadel aims the gun to her thigh, “or do I shoot you in the leg so you can never dance again?”

“That’s a great idea!” Cairo shouts from the top of the stairs, “the time has come to be practical.” He stretches his body as he walks down, “the utopia of collaboration, has unfortunately failed.”

Citadel sniffs and walks up to him and puts her gun away, trying to calm herself.

Cairo pats her on the back, “Citadel, I appreciate you allowing me to take some time off from my duties, however, I do think we’re all ready for me to be back in charge.”

Citadel takes a deep breath, “their all yours.”

“Go and take a nap,” Cairo tells her as she walks away.

Cairo smiles and looks up, “this is a wonderful moment.” He takes his bandage off his head, unravelling it and tossing it to the floor as he starts fixing his hair, “stand up.”

All of the hostages stand up, and he starts taking off the other hostages’ blindfolds, “I told you all from the beginning, that I was going to protect you, didn’t I? Well now, I don’t think so. It’s a lot more practical to torture you. In prison, all respect is given, and here it should’ve been the same. You’re all going to dig a tunnel until your hands bleed!” 

Mercedes starts crying, as her shoulders continue to shake.

“I don’t care if you cry in pain in your cot, but you will keep on digging! You should keep on digging otherwise, an epic punishment awaits you, okay? Just like your leader.” Cairo points at the end of the line with a smile, Resita comes with Accra and Seung Hyun, explosives shown to everyone.

“A man who will kill if he betrays us again, who will kill if he ever yearns for freedom again. A man of explosive nature, you’ve always been a character, aren’t you Seungri?” Cairo asked with a smile.

Seung Hyun stands still, not looking at Cairo.

“Now they’re going to be scared of you, Seung Hyun, although we’ve always known you’re  _ the bomb _ ,” Cairo laughs, “since you’re an outcast, you stay here, secluded. Resita and everyone else, to the tunnel!” His voice echoes in the room.

Resita rounds up all the hostages as they follow him down to the tunnel.

Seung Hyun slowly looks at Cairo, trying to intimidate the man.

Cairo grins as he imitates the ticking of the clock with his hands waving towards Seung Hyun's face, as his imitation goes faster he claps his hands together, “Boom!”

Seung Hyun jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a serious note, please be careful out there, its been a hard time for everyone and the only thing we can do right now is to just stay indoors and flatten the coronavirus curve. remember to wash your hands and dont worry! everything will be okay! :)


	6. BETRAYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing a long-held secret, Kyoto loses his brother’s trust. A contingency plan to free Jakarta hits a snag, forcing her to improvise.

“Seismographs have detected unusual activity underneath the factory,” an officer reports to Miguel, the older following him to the table, “it seems the kidnappers increased the digging pace of the tunnel,” showing Hugo the papers, “they’re about to escape.”

TUESDAY 5:41 PM

103 HOUR OF THE HEIST

“How much left until they do?” Miguel asks.

“According to the GPR, six to eight feet.”

“Where are they escaping?” Miguel leans over the table.

The officer pulls out a blueprint of the factory, “we think they will exit out of here.” He points to the red circle, “a sewer pipe, about fifty feet behind the building.”

Miguel nods and collects himself, turning to everyone else in the room, “Attention. I want you all ready, warn underground units to keep a lookout. I want twenty men guarding that sewer pipe, now.” He approaches the telephone to report to Seokjin, although the other is busy.

As the Professor is handcuffed to the exposed beam on the ceiling, Seokjin’s phone vibrates silently on the table far away from them. The Inspector continues to rummage around the makeshift classroom.

“Do you know what guilty people when they go to the crime scene?” Seokjin puts his arms behind him, “they don’t stop talking about the weather, politics… They even make jokes, because they're nervous, they can’t stand the silence.”

The Professor continues to give him a blank look, barely blinking.

“But you,” Seokjin’s voice breaks, “you don’t say a thing.”

The Professor gulps, “t-then what do you want me to talk about, Seokjin?”

Seokjin was taken aback, but kept calm, “who are you?”

“Kim Namjoon.”

“Namjoon? Salva? The Professor? The person keeping the police, the CNI, and the Special Corps in check?” Seokjin walks to him slowly, his voice slowly becoming furious by the second, “the man I’ve been talking with on the phone for five days, who I told what clothes I wear, if I ever had an orgasm in my life? And which one are you?”

The Professor keeps quiet, his arms getting tired.

“Why aren’t your fingerprints in the national ID database?” 

“I stopped renewing them before they went digital.” He answered honestly.

“When?”

“More than… twenty years ago.” The Professor kept his head high.

Seokjin slowly chuckles, turning away from him to hide his tearful eyes, “that opens up a world of possibilities, doesn’t it? Because no one will report the disappearance of a man who simply doesn’t exist.” The Inspector stated, “I wouldn’t even have a problem when I burn your corpse.” He lied.

The Professor adjusts himself, “Is that what you want? To kill and burn me?” He asked carefully.

Seokjin looks at him confused, his eyebrows furrowed, “yes.”

The Professor looks down at the ground.

“Look, as an inspector, I shouldn’t tell this to the person who organized the heist at the factory,” Seokjin’s eyes glisten in the light, “but as a man, who has spent _years_ being _afraid_ of everything, _everything_ . Who trusted someone who knew how fragile and vulnerable he was, who’s been fooling him from the beginning. _From the fucking beginning_. Then it wouldn’t be that far-fetched, don’t you think?” Seokjin asked him, leaning down to meet the Professor’s eyes that are filled with guilt.

“You could’ve just approached me, coaxed me, planted a bug on me, a _fucking_ bug, goddamn it!” Seokjin shouts, “but no. No, you couldn’t, because what? Did you want to break me? Is that it?!”

The Professor shakes his head, “I don’t—”

“Yesterday we were talking about the future, Professor. _Our_ future. Now, I don’t even fucking know you!” Tears fall down to Seokjin’s cheeks.

“It was all planned, Seokjin. I’m sorry, it was all planned out, except what happened between us.” The Professor gulped, ashamed, “I broke my own rules, I-I didn’t consider the variable—”

“What are you saying? What fucking variable?” Seokjin asked, unable to think clearly.

“Falling in love with you.” He looks at him in the eyes.

Seokjin slaps the Professor in the face, the other is taken aback, “you really think I’ll let you go on with this fucking crap? That I’ll sit back while you keep lying to my fucking face like a damn kid?!”

“I’m not lying to you, Seokjin,” The Professor uttered weakly, “I fell in love with you.”

“Don’t you dare fucking say that to me.” Seokjin tries to collect himself and looks away, he turns around and gathers his belongings from the table and leaves the other alone in the room.

Once Seokjin is out of his sight and drives away, the Professor tries to escape his handcuffs, it doesn't budge off the beam. He checks his watch, it was five forty-six and he is late.

* * *

5:46 PM

The sirens continue wailing as Jakarta hides her nervousness at the back of the van. Her left leg continues to bounce as she counts down in anticipation.

  
  


The door slams closed as Accra invites himself in the staff room, Cairo looks at him annoyed.

“Cairo, I need to talk to you.” The younger one said seriously, “what exactly did the Professor say about Jakarta?”

“He said he would try to free her.” Cairo calmly replied, he grabs the medical kit to tend to his wound at the back of his head.

“And how would he do that alone?” Accra crosses his arms as he watches the older man adjusting the mirror.

“Accra,” Cairo scoffed, offended, “he’s never alone, you should know better.”

“Then who’s getting her?”

“The four Serbs who dug the tunnel five years ago in the hangar, where the lucky ones will escape.” Cairo carefully pats to clean the wound.

“Us?” Accra asks.

“They’re the wildcard for extreme setbacks.” Cairo ignores him.

“When?”

“I don’t know.”

**_“Would you have accepted the police’s offer?”_ ** Jakarta’s voice lingered in Accra’s mind.

**_“You’d be betraying your friends.”_ **

**_“My friends? My friends with cities for names?” Accra scoffs, “Jakarta, Sucre, Citadel, Resita…”_ **

**_Jakarta stops him, “the friends with cities for names are fucking badass, no? Everyone has their part in this plan, and whether you like or hate them, you know damn well they won’t accept any offer to put the team in danger… even Cairo.”_ **

**_Accra’s eyes started to tear up._ **

**_“I’ll tell you one thing, you better hideaway if you accept the deal because if I see you, I’ll shoot you in your temple while saying goodbye.” Jakarta’s voice cracks._ **

  
“Jakarta’s hotheaded, but she’s coming back, and we’re going to be together.” Accra firmly says.

“Okay, I’m not saying you won’t.” Cairo stands up and leaves the room.

**_Jakarta stops at the door and doesn’t look at him in the eye, “if you betray us and leave, and you need to call me when you’re sorry, because believe me, you will be,” she spares a glance, “you can call me at Lisa’s number. I’ll keep it on. Cops will be listening, but who cares?”_ **

Accra turns and looks around the halls, not hearing any footsteps he walks over to the wall of phones and grabs Lisa’s. 

The workers in the tent receive an active signal coming from the bank, immediately calling their higher-ups.

“Miguel, Lisa Manoban’s phone is switched on.”

“Try hacking it.” Miguel orders.

“The camera is covered, sir,” the worker said, “they're not doing anything either, no calls or texts.”

As the police van passes by the highway, two black vans block their path from the front and back.

Jakarta stops bouncing as the two police officers with her look confused.

Two Serbs come out of the van with white paint masks on, they spray paint the windows of the police van black.

“What the fuck are they doing?!” The officer complained.

“This is Convoy 727, we’re getting hit.”

“Base to convoy.”

Jakarta watches as two police officers get their guns ready as they point it towards the door.

A plastic explosive is attached to the front window as the officer’s in the front seat continue to complain in panic.

_My guardian angel had not forsaken me, and I felt like I was on the haunted house ride._

The officer to Jakarta’s left knocks on the partition, “what the fuck is going on?!”

“They set an explosive! We need to get out!”

_A dark tunnel in which you don’t know when you’ll be startled._

“What’s going on, huh?!” An officer points his gun to Jakarta, making her jump.

The sound of the guns firing makes the policemen anxious.

“We need to get out of here, they're gonna kill us!”

“Shut up, dammit! I’m trying to think!” 

The timer continues to countdown by the second, as the officers look at each other and jump out of the van, which didn’t explode after all.

They immediately felt the rifle to their heads as they were handcuffed to each other.

Jakarta and the two police officers sat in their seats, one with anticipation, and two with fear.

The door was yanked open as one police officer dropped his gun and surrendered, four Serbs with guns pointed at them.

The officer to Jakarta’s right grabs her and puts her in a chokehold, pointing the gun to her temple, “put the guns down or I’ll shoot her.”

“And if you shoot the girl, you’re dead.” The rugged man says in a heavy accent, “if you shoot me, you’re dead.” He glares, “if you don’t shoot, you live.” The man smiles.

_If only every decision in this world was that easy, right?_

* * *

Seung Hyun sits in the middle of the main hall, looking at Accra who sat away from him, watching.

“Accra,” the older man called, “Accra…”

The younger one grabs his bag and rummages through it.

“Down in the basement I realized you didn’t agree with what Resita was doing, you’re not like them.” Seung Hyun gulped, “you’re a good man.”

Accra continues to ignore him, as he turns on his tablet.

“I have a son who’s just your age actually, he’s the eldest.” Seung Hyun smiles, “he’s a good man too… help me please, I just want to see my son back.”

Accra looks at him, “you already gave up that chance when you messed up your wife’s name.” He smiles.

The bomb strapped to Seung Hyun starts beeping, making the older panic, his eyes wide open.

Accra grabs his bag once more to put the tablet back in, as he watches Seung Hyun patiently.

“Yoongi?” Sucre knocks at the door, “I found this machine that can make passports, we can make fake ones.”

Yoongi sighs and leans on his chair, “Sucre, no.”

“Hold on!” Sucre holds the other’s hand and plugs the machine to the computer, “listen, you can do whatever you want, but what if you change your mind? Besides, these are good,” he grabs the passports, “these are real.”

Yoongi nods slowly, “yeah, I know… I work here…”

“Yoongi, it’ll cost nothing.” Sucre looks into his eyes, “if you don’t want it, throw it out, keep it as a souvenir, whatever. It would just take two minutes…” He pouts.

“I—” the shorter one sighs, “fine. What should my name be?”

“Kim Jaejoong,” Sucre answers confidently.

“Wh- why that?”

“What? It sounds like a hot name, if you were ugly I would say Shin Ho Deung.” Sucre furrows his brows.

“How about Han Minjun?” Yoongi asks while typing.

“No, no, no. I know more about these things.” Sucre disagrees.

“But it’s discreet.”

“Jaejoong sounds fancy, use that instead.”

In the middle of their conversation, Kyoto comes in with their food, his face indifferent, “here you go.” Handing over the plate to Sucre as he finds a seat behind the two.

“Then write down, born in Madrid, and whichever birth date and year you want…” Sucre says hesitantly, “we’re um, making a passport.” He tells Kyoto.

“I can see that,” Kyoto says with a blank face.

“In case he stays or… runs with us.” Sucre says slowly.

“Who do you think stole your gun?” Kyoto keeps a stern tone.

Yoongi stops typing as he looks at Kyoto, whose eyes stayed on his brother’s.

“Let’s talk outside.” Sucre stands up and points his head to the door.

Kyoto gives Yoongi a deadpan look before walking away.

  
  


“Miguel, this one’s for you.” A worker handed the phone over to him.

Miguel adjusts the phone onto his ear as he listens to the person on the other side, “Sir, I’m calling from the National Court. The convoy transporting Jennie Kim was expected fifteen minutes ago and it hasn’t arrived yet. We have no news.”

Miguel’s face drops, “alright, keep me informed.” He hangs up the phone and turns around to his second-in-command, “Santiago, I need two units to do Jennie Kim’s route to the courthouse. She hasn’t arrived yet, and we need to know where she is.”

“Understood.”

Jakarta is now at the back of the van with the Serbs as the man hands her over a police uniform, “put this on.”

She quickly obeys his order and puts the outfit on with its vest and gloves, everyone else in the van closes their eyes to give her privacy.

She pats the man at the back to signal that she’s done, he pulls out a burner phone from his pocket, “only contact the Professor, he says what to do.”

The van eventually stops as all of them get out of the vehicle one by one, the woman points the motorcycle to Jakarta and tells her to leave.

As she puts on the helmet, her heart starts racing as she hears the motor come to life.

_I’ve never felt so free in my life, but that time, the Professor’s plan wouldn’t work._

* * *

“Look, I _know_ I let my nerves get to me, but please… I just want to live.” Seung Hyun slurred, his head turned down.

Accra shrugs in front of him as he continues to eat his lunch peacefully.

Cairo slowly walks in with bags filled with food, hostages follow him cautiously with Resita right behind.

“You are all going to sit on the floor and eat here.” Cairo looks at the hostages as he passes out small boxes.

Seung Hyun stares at them with his mouth open, as Resita waves at him.

The three thieves eventually leave as the hostages continue to eat in quiet.

“Something’s not right here,” Seung Hyun mumbles at Lisa, who looks up at him, “they said once I sweat this bomb would have blown me to pieces. I’ve been sweating for the past few hours and nothing has happened yet, it doesn’t make sense.” He sniffs.

“It’s best if you just stay quiet and be calm,” Mercedes whispered.

“It doesn’t make any fucking sense, you think they’ll risk me tripping or sweating to blow their plan to pieces?! No,” he shakes his head, eyes wide and anxious, “these people don’t work like that.”

“Just shut up,” Lisa says firmly, an annoyed look on her face.

“They’re trying to psychologically terrorize us,” Seung Hyun spats, “these bombs are fake, don’t you know?!”

“I don’t know and I don’t want to, so shut up.” Lisa holds her fork in a tight grip.

“I’ve had enough of this, I’m going to take it off.” Seung Hyun starts to detach the tape around his body.

The hostages immediately stood up and took a few steps back in fear.

“It’s okay, it’s fake.” Seung Hyun stands up.

“Sit down!” Lisa shouts.

“Who are you to tell me what to do? It’s your fault that we’re all locked in here.”

Lisa throws her food to the ground and walks over to Seung Hyun, “my fault?” 

“Yes, your fault.” Seung Hyun growls to her face.

“You’re the director of this place, eight bastards managed to slip in here like they owned the place. Is there any bank in the world that had been robbed to this extent? Just this one right?” Lisa taunts him, “well congratulations, you made history. Now sit down before you blow us all to pieces.”

Seung Hyun was taken aback as he watched her stand her ground, he slowly went back to his seat.

“Headquarters, do you copy? The van was hijacked,” The officer over the radio reports, “no trace of Jennie Kim.”

“Copy, wait for instructions.” Santiago answers.

Miguel gathers the other police officers, “Attention, we have a fugitive. Initiate Operation Cage.” He announced.

Jakarta parks under a bridge, as she puts her visor up, she hears the police sirens pass her from the highway. She takes the phone out, uneasy as the line keeps ringing.

_The Professor wasn’t there. He wasn’t. He had arranged it all, he saved me, but why couldn’t he be there for me? On that October afternoon after I escaped, they deployed Operation Cage, the police cut off all the exits to the city at once and you’re left trapped. You can only hide, my problem was that my hideout was the hangar and the Professor was going to let me in. But the truth is, I was never good at waiting._

The Professor still tried to escape his handcuffs but stopped as soon as he heard a vehicle passing. He looks out the window and sees Seokjin with a big briefcase entering the house.

“What’s that?” The Professor asked as he watched Seokjin set the case down on a table.

“All I know for sure about you is that you’re a professional liar,” the Inspector said as he opened the case, “and call me paranoid, but you won’t lie to me again. I guarantee that.”

* * *

“Do you really think I don’t know that? That I’m an idiot?” Sucre looks back at his brother who follows him to the loading area, “of course he stole the gun from me, but then he changed his mind or else he’d be buried in a big box like Arad now.”

Kyoto sighs, “okay, he helped you. That’s great, but that doesn’t mean you make him a passport and take him with you—”

“What happened to you being okay with him? What if I want to go live with him, and take care of his child? What’s wrong?” Sucre asked, irritated.

“You’re going to be fucked enough to be carrying another’s burden,” Kyoto says with a sullen look.

“No, there’s no burden,” Sucre shakes his head, “it’s a man who loves me and his child who isn’t to blame.”

“You shouldn’t be obligated to do that.”

“It’s my choice, I don’t feel obligated to help.”

“Sometimes we try to help someone and end up sinking ourselves.”

“So what?!” Sucre raises his voice, “I’ll swim as we’ve done our entire life, Jimin!”

“It’s not like that, damnit!” Kyoto bangs his fist on the wall, “I tried to help our mom every day of my life when you were always out.” He looks down on the ground.

Sucre narrows his eyes at him, “where is this coming from?” He leans down to force Kyoto to look at him, “Mom abandoned us like we meant nothing, where’s this shit coming from now?” Sucre asked deeply.

Kyoto looks at him with regret, “we abandoned her.”

Sucre leans away confused.

“Dad said she’d be the end of us… he put her in a clinic in Barcelona,” Kyoto says in a hushed voice, “it cost two hundred thousand, and in less than twenty-four hours, she showed up in our hostel, high as a kite on smack.”

“What did you do?” 

“We were already low on money—”

Sucre corners him, “What did you _do_?” 

“She wanted to buy more and dad drove her to Martorell, the next place where they sold.” Kyoto barely uttered out as he felt a lump in his throat.

Sucre looks at him, crying silently.

“He didn’t wait for her… h-he came back to pick you up and told me to pack our things.” Kyoto’s lip trembled as he watched his brother stay still.

“You let our father leave _our_ mother at a fucking roundabout?” Sucre asks in a flat tone, his jaw clenched.

Kyoto tries to fight his tears, “why do you think I got you into this mess? To run away from him. I don’t want us to live the life they did, I want us to be free.”

“You don’t abandon a mother, Jimin.” Sucre cries, “you get her clean.”

Kyoto gulps as he looks away, his legs shaking.

“All our life, our dad made us believe that she was a bitch,” Sucre holds him up, “I thought maybe _I_ was to blame for her leaving.”

“It was her or us.” Kyoto breathes in.

“Shut up.” Sucre shoves him on the wall with his fist up, Kyoto closes his eyes as he waits for the hit. Sucre punches the wall behind him continuously as the younger hears the rubble falling to the ground, Sucre’s knuckles are bleeding.

“I won’t split your head open, because we need you to get out.” Sucre groans, “but when we get out of here, you and I are _nothing_. Two strangers, Sucre and Kyoto.” He lets go of Kyoto’s uniform as he makes a mess of the boxes around them.

Kyoto stands there as tears fall down his face, unable to move, if everything were alright he would’ve helped clean his brother’s wounds.

  
  


Sucre returns back to the office where Yoongi was waiting anxiously.

“Did you finish with the passport?” Sucre asks breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Yoongi looks at him worried, he looks down to see the other’s hand, bleeding, “Sucre, are you okay?” He walks up to him slowly.

Sucre grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug, crying into his neck. Yoongi holds him tight as he caresses his back lightly. They stood there for a while until Yoongi cups Sucre’s head into his hands.

“I ended up using Jaejoong instead,” Yoongi smiled.

Sucre gives a weak laugh and kisses him softly.

* * *

_I_ _drove nowhere, frantically. However I eventually stopped and knew where to go, the only problem is that it was the most heavily guarded place in all of Spain._

The Professor is sat down as the polygraph test has started, he watches as Seokjin loosens his tie and looks at him, the gun next to the Inspector’s hand.

“Take a deep breath.” Seokjin orders.

The Professor follows the order, looking Seokjin in the eye.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

The polygraph beeps and Seokjin scoffs, “do you see those lines? Every one of your lies will translate into very ugly curves, due to alteration in blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing… So, don’t lie to me, or I’ll know.”

The Professor takes another deep breath.

“Name.”

“Kim Namjoon.”

“Place of birth?” Seokjin raises an eyebrow.

“San Sebastian.” The Professor looks at the polygraph machine.

“Did you know you would destroy Rodrigo?”

The Professor clenches his jaw, “yes.”

Seokjin waits for the polygraph and gulps, “was it you who caused his accident?”

“No.” The Professor replied, his glasses slipping from his nose.

“Was it your idea to rob the bank?”

“No.”

Seokjin looks at him confused, “whose is it?”

“My father’s… he died before he could carry it out. This is an homage.”

Seokjin scoffs, “was the fucking organic cider story an homage too? Were the stories you told me in bed fake too? You’ve been mocking me this whole time, from the first moment.”

“I was not mocking you,” the Professor said in despair, “look at the polygraph, please.”

Seokjin slowly looks at the polygraph, same results as before, blinking the tears away.

“My father had two children and one of them was sick, not a goddamn penny to his name. What would you have done?” The Professor asked cowardly, “he spent his time thinking about robberies, to pay for a hospital in the United States.” A tear falls down his eye, “because he was desperate to save my life.”

Seokjin looks at him with silent tears falling down his cheeks.

“Because nobody… _no one_ was there to help him. When he tried he was shot to death at the front doors of a… of a bank,” the Professor composes himself, “that’s the truth.”

Seokjin glances at the polygraph test.

“There are many ways of understanding what is fair.” The Professor mutters.

“Did you think I was an easy target because I’m an abused man?”

The Professor glanced at him uncomfortably, “yes.”

Seokjin takes a deep breath and nods, “did you leak my refusal to release eight hostages in favor of Lisa Manoban? That you'd destroy my career in front of my mother and daughter?”

“Yes.” He looks down ashamed.

“Did you sleep with me because… because I’m the inspector in charge?” Seokjin looks at him

The Professor shakes his head, “no.”

“You just slept with me because I’m the inspector in charge, don’t fucking lie to me goddamnit!” Seokjin stands up in frustration.

“I’m not lying.” The Professor says quietly.

“Do you just expect me to believe you have feelings for me?”

“I don’t expect you to believe… Seokjin, it’s what I feel. I didn’t expect it,” the Professor licks his lips, “it happened. It happened to you too, Seokjin. Why are we here if not?”

Seokjin looks away.

“Why am I not in a prison cell? What the fuck is this? Are you the crazy woman from _Misery_? It’s something we’re both feeling, both of us, understand?”

Seokjin’s phone starts to go off once again, this time it catches Seokjin’s eye, he walks away from the Professor with the gun in his hand, “Miguel?”

“Inspector, Jennie Kim has escaped.”

“What?!” He looked at the Professor who calmly looked straight ahead.

“On her way to the court to testify before a judge, the convoy was hijacked by Eastern Europeans. I initiated Operation Cage, hopefully they haven’t left Madrid.”

“Go ahead and ask the judge to issue an international arrest warrant. I want you to cut off roads, ports, and airports. I want patrols on every border.” He hangs up immediately and walks his way back to the Professor.

Seokjin sits down, “Jakarta has escaped,” he says, livid, “was it you who freed a murderer from a maximum-security prison while being held here?”

The Professor nods, “actually, I left everything ready before meeting you at the bar.”

**_The Professor opens the door to the warehouse, greeting the group of Serbs with his clown costume still on._ **

**_“I apologize for greeting you like this, but I just got here.” The Professor says in Serbian, embarrassed, “Radko, I’m sorry about your brother.”_ **

**_Radko, the man who will give Jakarta her uniform, opens his arms and hugs the Professor tight._ **

“You got it figured out to the smallest detail?” Seokjin asks.

“I already told you everything,” the Professor sighs solemnly, “I came all the way here without resisting whatsoever, and I let you interrogate me, it’s… because I want to be honest. I can’t take it anymore, the lying…”

“Shut up.” Seokjin closes his eyes.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” The Professor says loudly.

“Shut up,” Seokjin tells him faintly.

“I love you!” The Professor shouts at the end of his seat.

“I said shut up already, damn it!” Seokjin stands up, “from now on, anything you have to say, you say it directly to the judge. Now get up.” Seokjin grabs his gun and aims it towards him, taking the wires away from the polygraph.

The Professor sits firmly until Seokjin grabs him by the collar and pushes him to start walking.

“Keep moving.”

The Professor stops, “I’m sorry, Seokjin.”

“I said keep moving—”

The Professor feels Seokjin aim the gun to his shoulder and grabs his hands, his glasses fall off as he adjusts his grip on Seokjin’s wrists, he puts him on a chokehold as he cries.

Seokjin aims the gun towards the Professor’s neck, struggling to break free. He falls unconscious and drops the gun as the Professor lets his body down slowly.

Jakarta stops the motorcycle near the street of the bank as she took off her visor.

_Ever heard of the expression “to enter the lion’s den”?_

She pulls the phone out to make a call.

“Miguel, it’s a phone call to Lisa Manoban’s phone from an unknown number.” An officer said.

“Trace it.” Miguel orders, quickly watching the screen.

“Yes?” 

“Accra? It’s Jakarta.” She smiles.

“It’s Jennie Kim! Record the phone call and trace the location, now.”

“Wait, where are you? They can hear us!”

Jakarta shakes her head, “it doesn’t matter. It’s a call from love,” she chuckles, “and the police are crazy about love.”

Miguel and the other officers look at the screen confused.

“Remember the door my mom used to draw me when I was afraid?” Jakarta asks.

“What door is she talking about?” Miguel asks the officer.

“Y-yeah, I remember it… what about it?” Accra looks out the window, bewildered.

“I’m about to enter it. I’ll enter the door to heaven, because my guardian angel isn’t around,” Jakarta takes a deep breath, “in one minute, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Accra looks for her outside the window, nothing.

She hangs up and starts to drive. She slowly drives through the area, looking around, when a police officer looks at her.

“Sir, an unauthorized vehicle is entering the perimetre.” He says over the radio.

Miguel along with other policemen in the tent ran to their stations, looking for her.

“The door… the door….” Accra mumbles to himself as he realizes she was referring to the gate. He runs downstairs in a hurry.

“Excuse me!” The officer shouts, Jakarta immediately presses down on the gas, heading directly to the bank.

“It’s her! It’s Jennie Kim! Shoot the target. Shoot the biker.” Miguel orders.

“Jakarta’s coming back! We need to open the gates!” Accra shouts as he runs down the stairs.

“Everyone on the ground!” Resita orders following Accra.

Sucre looks surprised as he follows the two, Kyoto coming up behind them.

The hostages run to the corner to take cover.

Jakarta tries to avoid the gunshots as she continues to drive as fast as she can to the gate.

“We have to cover her!!!” Accra rushes to put his mask on with his rifle, Kyoto hesitantly follows him as he is the only one with a rifle.

“Wait Jimin!”

“Kidnapper in range, shoot them.”

“Take cover, behind you!”

Jakarta raises the bike as she gains momentum and lands directly to the gate which started to close as Sucre pressed the button.

The SWAT team continued to shoot as Accra rushed to go inside, not seeing Kyoto get hit.

Citadel runs along with Cairo to the main hall.

Jakarta takes off her helmet and immediately hugs Accra.

Cairo squints at Kyoto who is limping, “Kyoto!” He runs over to him, Citadel instantly takes Resita to grab a cart and a medical kit.

Sucre rushes over to catch his brother who starts whimpering, “Look at what you fucking did!!!” He shouts.

“Kyoto, keep your eyes open,” Cairo says, trying to cover the wound.

Jakarta stands next to her motorcycle, terrified, as her heart stops.


	7. TRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one of their own, critically injured, the robbers race against time to save him life.

**_“I just can’t believe it,” Sucre shakes his head with a smile, he looks around to see if anyone else is awake and rests his temple on his hand, “I can’t believe it, Jimin. It’s too good to be true.”_ **

**_Kyoto sits next to him as they watch the sunrise, “well, you better believe it, the heist is coming soon.”_ **

**_Sucre looks at his brother in the eyes, “we’re gonna make it together, right?”_ **

**_The younger scoffs, “of course we are, we need to split the cash to buy an island.”_ **

**_Sucre playfully hits him on the arm as Kyoto chuckles._ **

**_“We deserve it don’t we?” Sucre licks his lips as he calmed down._ **

**_“Yeah, we do.” Kyoto nods as he grins, he suddenly hears the loud singing from the hall as Resita and Citadel have pots and pans, waking up the other members in the morning._ **

Now, Kyoto can’t hear anything at all, his ears ring as the sound gets more inaudible. He sees his brother panicking, Sucre’s grasp on his hand firm as he can see his mouth screaming. To Kyoto’s left, Cairo, who’s desperately trying to stop the three shots on his thighs.

Jakarta slowly walks up to them, “there are no exit wounds, the bullet is still inside.” She says as she crouches down.

Accra is still standing next to the motorcycle as he looks at Kyoto with a concerned look on his face, his hands on top of his head as he breathes quickly.

“Citadel!!!” Cairo shouts, frustrated, his hands covered in blood.

“I’m coming! We’re coming!” Citadel rushes with Resita running behind her with medical supplies and a cart.

“He’s bleeding out,” Sucre whispers, not knowing what to do.

“It’s fine, hyung. I have a lot of blood, I ate beef earlier.” Kyoto coughs, as he reads his brother’s lips. His face is going pale as he finds it hard to breathe.

Citadel kneels down next to him, “hold Kyoto in place. Cairo, morphine.”

Cairo immediately gets the syringe as he grabs the medicine to inject him.

“I’m starting a line for him, okay?” Citadel says as Jakarta started to cut open Kyoto’s uniform, blood gushing out.

“Breath slowly,” Cairo tells Kyoto.

“His pulse is shooting up,” Jakarta says, as she tries to stop the bleeding.

“You’re going to be alright, Kyoto,” Resita says, supporting his back.

Kyoto’s breathing continues to go unstable as his eyes threaten to fall, he feels Sucre’s hand let go of his.

Sucre walks away as he faces Accra, breathing heavily.

Accra approaches him with concern.

“They put three bullets in him, Accra.” Sucre whispers, “ _three bullets_.”

TUESDAY 7:35 PM

105 HOUR OF THE HEIST

Seokjin slowly wakes up with a blanket covering him, he blinks until his vision goes clear, the Professor sitting in front of him with his hands on his lap.

“Son of a bitch,” Seokjin mutters.

“Seokjin,” the Professor slowly grabs the gun and points it to him.

The Inspector gently pushes himself off the couch, sitting up.

“I broke free. I could’ve escaped. I could have killed you, Seokjin.” The Professor whispers, “you didn’t believe the polygraph test earlier, this is proof that I’m telling the truth.” He puts the gun down on the table and faces the handle to the other.

Seokjin holds the gun and unloads it, seeing that the ammo is still present, he points it to the Professor, “I’m putting you away for eighty years. Now get up slowly.” He orders.

The Professor glances at him, as he stands up.

“Hands on your head and turn around.”

The Professor grabs Seokjin’s phone instead and walks calmly to the door.

“The fuck are you doing? I said hands on your head.” Seokjin says loudly.

The other ignores him as he continues to walk out of the house.

Seokjin is bewildered and follows him with his gun still up, “not one more step.” He fires the gun in the air, feeling the breeze outside.

The Professor stops and looks down on the grass, he faces him, “Seokjin, I’m not staying,” he says quietly, “you’re going to have to kill me.” He puts his arms out as he walks backwards to Seokjin’s car.

The Inspector stays still as he watches the other drive off, “fuck.” He muttered.

The Professor puts Seokjin’s phone on airplane mode as he continues to drive away, feeling guilty as he left his love behind.

* * *

Cairo silently sits down in the staff room, looking at his hands with Kyoto’s dried up blood, trying to think.

Jakarta’s footsteps are heard from the halls as she comes in the room bewildered, “three bullets.” She puts up three fingers, “they put three bullets in him, we have to call a doctor. There’s nothing we can do.”

Cairo stands up and walks towards her, “now is the time to keep a cool head, Jakarta. I’m not just thinking about Kyoto, I need to call the Professor.”

Jakarta blocks his way to the telephone, “the Professor is gone!” She shouts, her eyes shining, “I’ve called him a thousand times. I don’t know where he is! We have to call Inspector Kim.”

Cairo shakes his head, frustrated, “we can’t do that, it’s not part of the plan.”

“What plan?! The one that’s failing?! You know what my plan is? To kill you.” She shoves her hand to his chest, “but Kyoto is the one dying now, don’t tell me what’s not part of the fucking plan.”

“He’s not dying.” Cairo stands his ground.

“Don’t fucking lie to yourself, Cairo!” Jakarta groans, feeling annoyed.

Cairo picks up the telephone and calls the tent.

“This is Colonel Hugo speaking.”

“I’d like to speak to Inspector Kim, please,” Cairo says, looking down.

“The CNI has taken charge.” Hugo adjusts himself in his seat.

Cairo thinks for a moment, “Colonel, this is Taehyung Kim speaking. I don’t have time for chit-chat since you just put three bullets in one of our men. I want a surgeon in here, now.”

Hugo scoffs, “you know what I want? For you to stop fucking with me. You pulled Jennie Kim out of a van and got her inside the factory. You placed explosive devices that, thank God, did not work. Do you really think you’re in any position to make requests?”

Cairo glares at Jakarta, whose jaw is clenched, “it was a clean rescue on our part. You guys, on the other hand, opened fire. It would be nice of you to help save this man’s life.”

“Listen to me carefully, if you want to save that man, bring him through the main door, unarmed. An ambulance will be waiting.”

“With all due respect, we are not turning our man in, Colonel,” Cairo says deeply.

Hugo takes a deep breath, “with all due respect, because of your incompetence to cooperate, you’ll have another corpse on your hands.” He hangs up.

Cairo’s brows turn down in anger. Jakarta looks outside the window, pissed off.

“Have you tracked down the Inspector?” Hugo asks Miguel.

“We’re working on it,” Miguel replies, trying to contact his phone.

Hugo looks at one of the computers with security camera footage of the diner, where Seokjin is sitting in a booth with another man.

Seokjin continues to walk on the dusty road as he is left without a car. His coat slung on his shoulder as he pants every minute. He hears the sound of a moving tractor as he waves his hands above his head, the driver stops.

“Good evening, sir. Can I please get a ride?”

* * *

Kyoto has calmed down from earlier, trying to gain more control of his breathing as he laid down on the cart, Resita and Sucre beside him.

“Resita, how does it look?” Kyoto asks, his voice raspy.

“It is shots in the leg, it looks nasty, Kyoto.” Resita says carefully, “we will need a surgeon.”

“How many times was I hit?” Kyoto licks his dry lips.

“Three, Kyoto… three times.” Sucre said, holding his hand.

“W-will they cut it off?”

Sucre uneasily looks at Resita.

“No, no cutting.” Resita shakes his head.

“Kyoto,” Cairo calls as he walks up to the three, he gulps, “they won’t send in a surgical team, but they have an ambulance to take you to the hospital.”

Kyoto looks at the ceiling with a small smile, “you can tell the police that they can go fuck themselves because I’m not going back to jail.”

Cairo continues to stand there, checking on the gunshots.

Kyoto looks at Sucre, “you know, there are three digs left in the hole, that’s about ten hours of work. Start digging, I’ll hang in here, okay?” Kyoto tries to hold his hand tight.

“I will, I’ll be back. I’ll open that tunnel if I have to headbutt through. We’re getting out of here.” Sucre kisses his forehead and runs to the vaults.

  
  


The phone starts to ring and Cairo answers immediately.

“A shootout. What happened?”

“Kyoto’s filled with holes, three gunshots.” Cairo reports weakly, “soft tissue damage but we do not have proper supplies to take the bullets out. We’re fucked.”

The Professor looks behind him, the four Serbs waiting.

“Kyoto says he won’t go and told Sucre to finish the tunnel in a few hours.”

The Professor nods, “I have the Serbs here, we will start digging from our side. I’ll go find a Ukrainian doctor… you all have to get out of there quickly, I’ve been discovered, Taehyung.”

Cairo squints at the wall, biting his inner lip.

“I don’t know how long before the police show up.”

Seokjin lets himself inside the tent, adjusting his coat as all the workers look at him with wide eyes.

“Any news?” Seokjin asks, “what’s wrong?” He looks to his right and sees Carla scowling at him.

“Did you know Namjoon Kim is Salva? The mastermind of the heist?” Miguel asks, glaring at him, “the man you’ve been seeing at the diner for five days.”

Seokjin nods, “yeah, I found out a few hours ago.”

“You got a call from that man, he called from the station in Canillas, where he was in custody.” Carla speaks, “minutes later you arrived, you made a scene to get him out and you destroyed his fingerprints.”

“I didn’t know who he was at the time.” Seokjin defended himself.

“The evidence would have identified him as the man who threatened the Russian about the facial composite.” Miguel recalls, “who erased the fingerprints on the car in the junkyard, whom Rodrigo proved guilty, before having a fatal accident.”

“Then you took him to the gang’s house in Toledo?” Hugo asks.

“You put him in my car, where I was keeping the only evidence from the house. The paper from the fireplace disappeared.” Carla crosses her arms.

“After leaving Carla unconscious, and when Rodrigo did his job and reported his suspicions… you stopped him from investigating.” Miguel says.

“To top this off, while you were destroying your partner, you were screwing with the leader of the gang.” Hugo looks at him with a disgusted look on his face.

Seokjin looks at all of them, seeing if they would like to attack him more, he takes a step forward while nodding his head, “okay, fine. First of all, that woman can’t be here. She has a restraining order.” He points at Carla, “so if she’s not five hundred yards away from me in five minutes, I’m going to have her arrested.” He sternly looks at Hugo.

Carla gives Seokjin one last look as she walks out of the tent.

Seokjin waits until she leaves and looks back at the two, “I didn’t know who that man was, and I’ll prove it. I can tell you where he’s hiding.”

TUESDAY 10:15 PM

3 HOURS SINCE THE SHOOTOUT

Sucre grunts as he continues to hit the concrete in the hole they are making, feeling all the pent up frustration as he is left alone with his thoughts.

**_“You let our father leave our mother at a fucking roundabout?” Sucre asks in a flat tone, his jaw clenched._ **

**_“All our life, our dad made us believe that she was a bitch,” Sucre holds him up, “I thought maybe I was to blame for her leaving.”_ **

**_“It was her or us.” Kyoto breathes in._ **

**_“I won’t split your head open, because we need you to get out.”_ **

He continues to hit harder and harder, more dust starting to appear in the small space.

**_“... but when we get out of here, you and I are nothing.”_ **

Sucre starts to feel weak but continues to work with his pickaxe as fast as he can.

**_“… two strangers, Sucre and Kyoto.”_ **

“FUCK!!!” Sucre strikes hard as rubble falls, tears coming up his eyes, but he doesn’t stop.

* * *

The hostages continue to pack up the money, as Mercedes closes the vacuum-sealed bag, Citadel barges in the room with a crumpled bag filled with money.

“Can anyone explain to me what the fuck is this?” She holds the poorly sealed bag up with one eyebrow raised, “well? We said to make little rolls of a million each, please. Don’t lay them flat like this, we need to use every space in the damn bag.” Citadel looks at her watch in disappointment.

Cairo knocks at the door which gathers the attention of the women in the room, “keep printing bills for a few more hours. After that stop the machines and erase all the logs, I want everyone to keep on working! We’re getting out of here.” He smirks.

“Come over here.” Citadel grabs him by the arm and takes him outside, “how is Kyoto doing?” She whispers.

“Stable.” He answers, looking down at her.

“We have a few hours left, don’t we?” 

Cairo hums, nodding his head.

“Should we start making five hundred bills?” She asks, her eyes wide.

“Making five hundred euro bills are for Russians and tacky people. I’m not Russian. Do I look tacky?” Cairo raises his eyebrows.

“Cairo—”

“My taste might be questionable but—” He shrugs.

“Cairo, are we printing them or not?” Citadel puts her hands out.

“No, we’re only doing one and two hundred bills.” Cairo walks away.

“Escamilla!” Citadel strides her way over to the old man.

“You called, Miss Citadel?” Escamilla looks up, patting his uniform.

“I want you to stop the machines, change the plates, and start making a hundred and two hundred euro bills.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

In the bathroom, Jakarta leans over the sink after she finishes washing her hands. Alone with her thoughts, she recalled the last time Kyoto and her had a proper talk.

**_Kyoto shakes his head, “You enjoy leaping from one stone to another in a mud pool. Once the rock sinks you skip onto the next, leaving dead bodies floating around. That’s who you are.”_ **

She meets her own wavering eyes in the mirror.

**_“Whose idea was it to rob the security van?”_ **

Her hand starts to shake as she wipes her tears away.

**_“Now your boyfriend is dead, your mother too.”_ **

Jakarta sobs as she kneels to the ground, her shoulder shakes as she weeps. Feeling strong arms around her, Accra hugs her tight, running his hand on her back as he tries to comfort her.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Jakarta whispers.

“What’s wrong?” Accra asks quietly.

“He told me… I leave dead bodies behind wherever I go, when Cairo kicked me out I came back and I’ve put everyone’s lives in danger.” Her voice breaks, “I just had to come back the way I did, now Kyoto’s the next one dead.”

“Kyoto’s not going to die, okay? He’ll make it and we’re all gonna get out of here together.” He pulls away and gently puts his hands on Jakarta’s face, “okay?”

She shakes her head, “I just curse everyone I’m with.” 

“No,” he disagrees, “don’t say that.” He looks at her lips.

She takes a second to compose herself, “how are you?” She puts her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m pretty great, you have no fucking idea.” Accra chuckles.

“I missed you.” Jakarta smiles softly.

* * *

“Sucre,” Yoongi coughs as he went down the tunnel with his small headlight, clearing the rocks as he went closer to him, “Sucre.”

The other continues to use the pickaxe as he turns his head to Yoongi’s direction.

“There’s no use, you have to stop this and convince your brother to turn himself to the police and get proper treatment.” Yoongi holds his arm.

Sucre stops, shaking his head, “no, no. This tunnel is the only way out, and I’m leaving with him.”

The light from Yoongi shines near Sucre’s tired brown eyes.

“You know why?” Sucre asks, adjusting his grip on the pickaxe.

“Why?” Yoongi’s eyebrow twitches.

“Because when we get out of here, you won’t be wearing a red jumpsuit anymore. You’ll be wearing black and white, and I’ll be waiting for you at the altar.” Sucre says, determined, “and I need my brother by my side for him to see it.”

Yoongi gulps and nods understandingly.

“I need my brother to grab me by the shoulder and get goosebumps, I need my brother to tell me he’s proud of me.” Sucre breathes deeply, “we’re getting out of here, us three. Got it?”

Yoongi nods eagerly.

“Let’s go Sucre, less than two meters.” Accra crawls as he holds on to his pickaxe.

Yoongi leaves the two alone as they strike the rocks away, he collects them to clear the path as they go.

Seokjin spaces out as he looks at his badge attached to his belt, the tent as busy as ever.

“So the address you gave is where Namjoon supposedly set up his operations center. In the cider bar right?” 

**_The entrance was dark and covered in plastic curtains. “What are these for?”_ **

**_“It’s just to protect you from the cold.”_ **

“Yes,” he nods.

**_“Turn the light on, and don’t you dare do anything stupid.” Seokjin threatened._ **

**_The Professor slowly switched all the lights on, standing still._ **

“Well, when we went there we only saw a small studio with cider bottles. No evidence of an operations center.” Miguel crosses his arms, “are you sure you gave us the right address?”

**_Seokjin drew the Professor towards him with his eyes, he gently grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him softly._ **

“Yes, I was there.” Seokjin furrows his brows.

“And why were you there?” Hugo asks.

**_The two kissed more passionately by the second as the Professor carried Seokjin to his bed._ **

Seokjin gulps.

_Our first rule was no names, no personal relationships… The Professor envisioned a robbery with no attachments, but when I saw Cairo standing next to a laughing Kyoto, I realized the fucked up dynamic that we have. A dysfunctional family filled with assholes._

“What’s so funny, huh?” Cairo taunts, nodding at Kyoto

“Imagine this, escaping from the police only to come back to the damn bank,” Kyoto says loudly, making Jakarta look at him.

“You talking trash about me?” Jakarta raises her eyebrows with a small smile.

“Dressed like a cop and everything, with a grand entrance,” Cairo adds on, patting Kyoto’s head.

“That probably pissed them off,” Kyoto scoffs.

Jakarta walks up to them, only to hear the ECG slowing down, “Kyoto?” She adjusts her rifle.

“Hey, come on now, we were just making jokes earlier.” Cairo grunts, slightly shaking the older, “he needs a transfusion, get the plasma. O-negative.”

Jakarta nods and runs to get the supplies.

“Kyoto,” Cairo starts to snap his fingers.

“Hm?” Kyoto slowly starts to feel tired.

“Sucre and Accra are almost done, Resita came down to help them. We’re almost done, okay?” Cairo caresses the other’s forehead.

WEDNESDAY 7:02 AM

11 HOURS SINCE THE SHOOTOUT

On the other side of the tunnel, the Professor checks his watch anxiously. He lifts the bucket filled with rocks out of the tunnel. The Serbians continued to work as fast as they could.

Yoongi grunts as he throws the pile of rocks away.

“How’s the… the tunnel going?” Citadel asked slowly, seeing the mess of the tunnel’s remains.

“Three people are working from this side, I’m clearing the path.” Yoongi breathes heavily, tired of going up and down the ladder.

Citadel takes a peek at the vault, and looks at Yoongi with worried eyes, “hey,” she puts a hand on his shoulder.

Yoongi proceeds to throw the remains of another bucket.

“ _Cariño_ , hey. Listen to me,” Citadel says delicately, “take a break, go drink some water, alright?”

He nods as he catches his breath.

“Let’s go, follow me.” Citadel leads the way as she puts a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder.

The Professor drags his pickaxe out with him as he hands it off to one of the Serbs, they take turns not wanting anyone to be fatigued.

He sits down and thinks about the police, he grabs the phone and dials the tent, not caring about his dusty hands. Once the ringing stops, he calms himself down, “Inspector.”

“I’m afraid the Inspector can’t answer the phone right now, he’s being investigated for possible collaboration and obstruction of justice.” Hugo answers, relaxed, “but you already knew that, you two shared such a special relationship.”

The Professor closes his eyes and sighs quietly.

“We know who you are officially, Salva.” Hugo pauses, “or should I say, Namjoon Kim? So there’s no need for you to use whatever fancy voice you have on.” He leans over the table grabbing the headset’s mic.

The Professor looks to his right and thinks, he turns the voice changer off and takes a deep breath, “Colonel Hugo, we have a man dying here because of your gunfire.”

Seokjin looks up and listens.

“If you don’t bring in a doctor now, you’ll have his signed sentence.” The Professor threatens.

“The only one who signed that sentence is you. His and all the lives you’re destroying with this useless heist, including your dear friend the Inspector.” Hugo shrugs.

Seokjin glares at the back of his head.

“How can you bear that in your conscience?” Hugo asks with a condescending tone.

“Look, if you want to have a chat about my conscience, we can do that later. But right now, we need a doctor.” He deepens his voice.

Hugo chuckles, “there will be no _later_ , Mister Kim. We know you’re close, and we know the location of the repeaters that have the recorded calls you made to the Inspector over the last five days.”

The Professor started to adjust his grip to the phone.

“We’re going to search house to house, and when you least expect it, we’ll be knocking down your door.” Hugo whispers, “so, stop complicating things and surrender.”

The Professor takes a deep breath, “like I told the Inspector, surrendering was _never_ an option. I’ll be here waiting.” He quickly hangs up the phone.

Hugo takes his headset off and stands up from his seat.

“Not everyone has been letting us in their homes. A lot of citizens are on their side, they’re heroes.” Miguel tells Hugo, “we’re the guys who want them behind bars and they think we’re the bad guys.”

“Request a search warrant,” Hugo says.

“We can bust down a hundred thousand doors all day.” Miguel scoffs, “this is an eight hundred fifty meter radius that the repeaters cover. We have to narrow it down.”

“Alright, we’ll narrow it down and how will we narrow it down? Call Judge Andrade and request a search warrant.” Hugo snaps.

“You seem to have it under control, I don’t understand what I’m doing here.” Seokjin chimes in, “am I under arrest?”

“No, you’re being investigated.” Miguel answers.

“Alright, well I’m leaving.” Seokjin starts to walk away.

“Before you leave, turn your badge and gun in,” Miguel says loudly.

Seokjin’s blood boils as he turns around and takes his gun out of his holster, setting it down with force, along with his badge with a slam, “you guys want my fucking phone too?” He glares, stomping out of the tent.

* * *

“Wait here, I’ll go get you another pair,” Citadel says, pointing to Yoongi’s jumpsuit.

He nods as he looks at his now clean hands, able to breathe steadily. He meets Mercedes’ eyes who looks at him worriedly.

“Why did you sabotage the escape plan?” She asks quietly, “because of Sucre?”

Yoongi drinks more from his water bottle.

“That’s why you hit Seung Hyun, you two have something.” Mercedes bites her tongue.

He looks away as he puts the cap back on the bottle.

“Yoongi, did he force you?” Mercedes asks, disgusted.

“No.” He quickly replies, frowning.

“Why are you with him?”

“Because I love him.” Yoongi says quietly, his eyes stare at the cap, focusing on its details, “it sounds fucking dumb and you probably think its crazy, Mercedes. Trust me, we both thought so too, almost everyone in the gang did… but its real, Mercedes.” He looks at her directly in the eyes, “its the first time someone treated me like we were equals, someone who doesn’t take advantage of me. Its real, Mercedes.”

  
  


“The calls made by the subject were made by these three repeaters, located here,” Miguel points at the huge map laid out on the table, workers surrounding him and paying attention, “here, and here. Except for the one he made in the police station at Canillas.”

Hugo hums, “you’re right, it _is_ a wide range. Gomez, ask telecom to triangulate the signal to limit the suspect’s area of activity.”

Gomez gave him a quick nod and got to work.

“This would be much easier with Rodrigo here.” Miguel sighs.

“He’s the only one who knows the location of the hideout.” Hugo crosses his arms.

The ECG beeps normally, as Rodrigo continues to sleep his chest moving up and down in a rhythm.

Seokjin watches him as he patiently sits down on the chair next to the bed.

_The Inspector was at the edge of the abyss, balancing himself to avoid falling into it for good. Thinking about how ridiculous and absurd it was from going to an inspector to a suspect in a couple of minutes. He decided to do what his mother had often told him what to do, chase after the bad guys._

Seokjin stands up and makes his way over to a closet where all of Rodrigo’s belongings were kept in separate plastic bags. He steals his partner’s badge and looks behind him, busy workers in the hospital walking back and forth. He hides the badge in his pocket and reaches out for his coat, leaving the room quietly.

Rodrigo keeps a steady rhythm, that is until he gasps with his eyes wide open, waking up from his coma.


	8. AGUANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being removed from the case due to his relationship with the Professor, Seokjin sets out to conduct his own search for the mastermind.

Seokjin’s mother chuckles as she carries a box filled with colored markers and pencils, “well, these are the only ones I can find, Luca’s other materials are in school.” 

Seokjin glances at her smiles, he continues to stick a map of the whole city on the wall with tape, “thank you, mom,” He grabs a random marker and starts to think, “on our first date, I arrived twenty-five minutes early. I called him and he said he was heading out right that moment.” He looks at her.

She sits down and pays attention to him.

“And that was here, at the diner.” He marks the place with an X, “so we walked, and it didn’t take him five minutes.” He squints.

Seokjin’s mother sighs, “for once, you managed to land a good guy. Why do you want to know how long it took him?”

The Inspector walked over to his desk and looked at his computer, “to know how far away he was from the cafe, mom.” He rapidly types on his keyboard, “in that time frame he could have traveled five hundred metres at best.” He mumbles to himself, walking back at the map and circling the area around the X, “his hideout is probably somewhere in here, he must’ve taken one of these streets. I’m pretty sure one of the surveillance cameras has caught it and I have to narrow it down. Give me another one, please.”

Seokjin’s mother scrambles to get another marker.

He puts down a smaller circle in the one he drew, “I need the recordings from that area to figure out his route.” He adjusts his loose tie as he grabs his coat to get ready to leave.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” She puts a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Mom, I’m gonna find him no matter what.” He says seriously.

“Be careful, okay?” She caresses his hair.

Seokjin nods and heads out the door.

Radko gives the Professor a bucket of rocks before going back into the tunnel. He adjusts his glasses as he throws the debris on to the pile of rocks and soil at the corner. His heart stops when the doorbell buzzes, catching their attention. 

One of the Serbians who was rolling a wheelbarrow, stops and looks at him.

“Keep going.” The Professor whispers, and the other nods.

The Professor walks over to the computer and relaxes when he sees the Ukrainian doctor, letting him in.

The doctor follows him with a case, looking around the warehouse.

“Three gunshots in the thighs and it’s been a few hours, they’ve tried their best to keep him going.” The Professor sighs.

“Where is he?” The doctor asks.

“It’ll be awhile before I get him out, I don’t know how long,” he replies anxiously, “and the police are tracking me down.” He whispers.

The doctor looks at him worried, “and do they know?” He nods towards the Serbians.

“Yes, they already know and agreed to do their part. Yours would be ten million.” 

The other scratches the tip of his nose, “alright, I need to get surgical equipment, I can handle it.”

The Professor relaxes, “thank you.”

WEDNESDAY 9:36 AM

14 HOURS SINCE THE SHOOTOUT

Cairo wipes the tear off of Kyoto’s eye, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Kyoto nods, his voice hoarse, “I’m just worried.”

Cairo smacks his lips, “well stop it, you’re worrying about nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Jakarta looks at the other’s wounds once again, gulping as she walks away.

“Good morning, I’m Inspector Kim,” Seokjin shows Rodrigo’s badge, “I need footage from the surveillance cameras from October twenty-three.”

The clerk looks at him with wide eyes, “um… here you go.” He says warily.

“Thank you.” Seokjin grabs the CD and heads off to another building.

One by one, Seokjin walks through the streets of Madrid, collecting CDs.

The Professor continues to grunt as he hits the cement away, getting tired easily, he looks at the woman to his left, “Maja, how do you do this?”

She continues to hit, not stopping anytime soon, “just keep going, Namjoon.”

Seokjin plays CD after CD, sighing as he doesn’t see any signs of the Professor, just everyday people walking around. His mother settles down a cup of coffee near his desk.

“Thank you,” he smiles as she grins and walks out of the room.

His eyes never leave his computer as he sips his drink. Minutes pass by as he continues to find no evidence, but after a quick glimpse of a man adjusting his glasses while walking, Seokjin’s eyes widen. He hurriedly goes back to the map, coloring the street the Professor took, narrowing the map down even further.

“If he came to the cafe through here, that means his hideout is somewhere here…” he mumbles to himself, grabbing Rodrigo’s badge, he goes out again to collect further evidence.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Miguel was doing the same thing, the only difference is he has the materials to make it easier for him.

He points to the computer, “a ton of calls were made from this area.” Three points connected together to make a triangle in the map, “the Professor was probably in these streets, check the surveillance tapes from this area.” The map begins to look like the one Seokjin has, “ask the judge for a warrant.” He orders Garcia.

* * *

Jakarta finally finds the courage to look at Kyoto properly, he has his eyes closed with his hands resting on his stomach.

“I told hyung what truly happened to you,” he whispers.

“Told him what?” Jakarta sits down next to him, curious.

“That appa and I abandoned you at the roundabout…” Kyoto’s voice cracks as his closed eyes tighten.

Jakarta looked at him confused but continued to stay quiet.

“What both of them didn’t know is that I went back to the roundabout… because I dreamt that you were clean.” A tear escapes from his eye, his breath picking up.

“It’s alright, don’t speak.” She wipes away his tears.

“I went back, spent hours and hours with your picture. I was asking everyone who passed by ‘have you seen my mom?’ People thought I was crazy, just a little boy desperate to see you again.” Kyoto cried, “and now, hyung hates me.” He whimpers as he opens his eyes

She shakes her head, “no, no he doesn’t. Your brother _loves_ you, no matter what he says in the heat of the moment. He doesn’t hate you.”

“But I deserved it,” he sniffs, “I didn’t even try to stop him from leaving you, I’m not a good brother.” Tears continue to fall down Kyoto’s face.

She gently puts her hand on top of his, “don’t say that, your brother is kind, strong, compassionate… and that’s because of you. You helped him, you’re a good brother.” Jakarta whispered, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

“I did what I could.” He closed his eyes, “he came out a little nuts though, didn’t he?” Kyoto’s lip curls up, “if only I could turn back time, I’d want to go back to the village festival, remember that?”

Jakarta nods, wiping the warm tears away from her face.

“I remember dancing with you while Hoseok hyung was clapping for us, you held me close while I was smiling. I miss you mom, I really do.” Kyoto tries to reach up and hug her.

Jakarta immediately leans down to hug him, careful to not bump his legs, “I’m sorry.” She whispers, holding Kyoto’s head as she cries into his neck.

  
  


“Sucre wait,” Accra adjusts his headlight letting his pickaxe down.

“The fuck are you doing? We need to keep going!” Sucre groans, glaring at the younger.

“Listen,” Accra puts his ear up next to the wall, both of them hearing faint sounds of scraping and clanking nearby, the younger grins, “do you hear that?”

Sucre smiles wide, “it’s them! How much do you think is left?” He asks excitedly.

“We’re getting near! We’re almost done!” Accra quickly gets back to work.

Both of them continue digging, shouting the Professor’s name as they move even faster than before.

The Professor and Maja pause as they hear indistinct shouting from the other side.

“They’re here? They’re here!” The Professor smiles, both of them go back to digging, very close to meeting each other.

“We’re getting you out of there! You hear me?!” The Professor says, tears in his eyes as his palms sweat even more, time is ticking, and the possibility of the police knocking at his door is forgotten at the moment. His focus is now to get his team out, give Kyoto medical attention, and get off the grid.

  
  


Time continues to pass by as Seokjin sees footage of the Professor locking up a steel door, adjusting his glasses as he walks away. Seokjin stands up once again and colors in the street where the footage is from.

“Mom! Where are your car keys?”

She walks into the room and looks at him confused, “that car hasn’t been used for a long time.”

“Well, it’s about time we take it for a spin, no?” Seokjin smiles.

He opens up a security vault and unloads a box filled with ammo, he places the loaded gun in his holster, grabbing a leather jacket and zipping it up as he heads out.

As Sucre and Accra continue to use their pickaxes, Yoongi goes down with a worried look on his face, he taps Accra as he turns his head to go up the tunnel. Accra nods and leaves silently.

“Sucre,” Yoongi calls out.

“Yoongi, we’re almost getting out of here, the Professor is on the other side.” Sucre smiles, “tell my brother we’ll get him out soon.”

“You need to go up now.” Yoongi tries to reason with him.

Sucre continues to dig, dust going everywhere, “I’m not stopping, get Accra back here now. Resita too.”

“Sucre! Look at me!” Yoongi grabs his shoulders, “you have to go up, now.”

“I’m not going to stop!” Sucre claws at the rocks, “we’re so close.” 

“I know, but listen, you have to go back up.” Yoongi holds the pickaxe.

Sucre breathes heavily, not liking the situation as he assumes the worst.

“If you don't go up, you might regret it for the rest of your life, so please.” The other whispers, “Resita and I will stay here and dig for you.”

Citadel gently caresses Kyoto’s head, as she looks at him quietly.

Cairo watches as the older’s breathing slows down.

Sucre slowly walks over to Kyoto, Accra right behind him.

“Kyoto? I’m right here,” Sucre holds his hand, “you have to hold on a little longer, we’re going to make it.” He nods quickly, with his grip getting tighter, “isn’t that right, Accra? We could even hear the Professor and the Serbians on the other side digging like crazy.”

Accra nods with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about me.” Kyoto smiles, holding on to Sucre’s hand.

“Hey, the thing I told you earlier… about hating you…” Sucre trails, “I-I could never feel that way towards you, _ever_ .” He chokes up, “I could never hate you, _never_.” He says while shaking his head.

“It’s okay,” Kyoto faintly says, “where’s Yoongi?”

“He’s at the tunnel, digging with Resita.” Sucre answers.

Kyoto sighs, “Cairo, tell Yoongi I’ll give him three hundred million if he keeps Sucre, he’s a headache.” He rolls his eyes jokingly.

Cairo smirks and nods, the others around them smile at the two brothers fondly.

Kyoto blinks, “Hey guys, I never got to properly introduce myself.” He faces the rest of the team, “Park Jimin.” He smiles, “it’s nice meeting you all.”

“Don’t talk like that, Jimin, _please_.” Sucre’s tears fall down his cheeks, “Accra and I will blow up the tunnel if we have to, I’m not letting you go.”

“I’ll just take a short nap.” Kyoto smiles, “I’m not going anywhere, we need to split the money for our island.” He chuckles.

“We’re getting out of here, _together_.” Sucre gives him one last kiss on the forehead before heading down with Accra to get his brother out of the bank.

* * *

Miguel watches the videos with an exasperated sigh.

“All the shops said the same thing, Kim seized images from cameras that are crucial to the investigation,” Garcia says, looking at Miguel.

“This is evidence that he’s collaborating with the robbers.” Hugo notes, “we have to carry out the intervention protocol, immediately. So gather your best men.” He tells Miguel, walking away.

“And what about the hostages?” Miguel asks, “Lisa Manoban? International law? Public safety?” He lists, getting aggravated by the second, he grabs Hugo’s arm forcing the other to look at him, “Colonel, they have large-caliber guns, entrances loaded with explosives. Hostages wear jumpsuits and masks, we can’t tell them apart. Going in would be a bloodbath, and you know it.” He points a finger to the older man’s face.

“And what would you suggest we do? Let the criminals get away while holding hands with Inspector Kim?” Hugo raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Miguel answers immediately, “let them out and catch them once they’re outside.”

Hugo hums and nods quietly, “do you know where public safety has led us?” He asks, failing to see Gomez and another worker approaching them, “they make fun of us. We are now the laughing stock, not only of Spain, of the _whole_ fucking world. The world’s newscasts follow this story’s every step as if it were the World Cup.” He walks toward Miguel, “do you like appearing on television with the headline ‘The idiots in the Spanish police let an escaped prisoner re-enter the Fábrica riding a motorcycle.’ _With a fucking motorcycle_!!!” He shouts.

Miguel’s jaw clenches, when he was about to defend himself, he was cut short by Gomez.

“Excuse me,” Gomez says.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Gomez.” Hugo raises his hand, “the government gave the order to intervene. Those sons of bitches have been there for a hundred and twenty-five hours and we haven’t done shit. If by chance they were to escape, it would be a disgrace to this country.”

“Excuse me,” Gomez tries once again.

“What?!” Miguel shouts, frustrated.

“The State Prosecutor has issued an arrest warrant for Inspector Seokjin Kim, it was effective immediately and he is under search and arrest.”

Hugo raises his eyebrows cockily and walks away.

_There are moments in life where you should be able to have a damn remote control so you could stop it, even if it's just for five minutes. But sometimes things happen with irreverent obscenity, there's nothing you can do to help it. The police are now on the hunt for the Professor and the Inspector, on the other hand, we were opening the path to our freedom._

With one last hit, Sucre finds light on the other side of the tunnel, the Professor and Maja smiling at them in the small hole.

“Professor!!!” Sucre shouts, holding the other’s hand through the hole.

The Professor grins, Maja went back up to call the doctor.

Resita and Yoongi quickly climbed up to tell the others.

WEDNESDAY 3:35 PM

125 HOURS OF THE THE HEIST

Seokjin has his hands on top of the steering wheel. The car parked in front of the street where the steel door was located. He gets out of the car, grabbing the lock pick as he heads out, successfully opening the door as he enters quietly.

The Professor climbs up the ladder in the vault, he sees his brother looking down at him, the older holds a hand up.

Cairo pulls him out from the ladder and gives him a tight hug, smiling genuinely as he didn’t mind the dirt on the other’s clothes. 

Citadel looks at him excitedly, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. The Professor nods as he pats her shoulder.

He looks at Resita who had an unreadable look on his face, “Resita, I’m s—”

Resita pulls him close and hugs him tightly, burying his face into the Professor’s shoulder.

“Kyoto is in the warehouse,” Resita says.

The Professor nods, “let’s get him out of here.”

“Jimin!!!” Sucre screams running up to his brother.

Jakarta and Accra look up at him, seeing the Professor running awkwardly behind Sucre.

“You’re getting out!!! You’re getting out!!!” Sucre repeats happily, shaking his brother’s shoulders.

Kyoto wakes up from his sleep, swatting the older’s hands away as he felt the cart moving. He opens his eyes and sees the Professor’s breath picking up, he smiles, “Professor, your shirt isn’t tucked in for once.” 

“Good afternoon to you too, Kyoto.” The Professor greets, focused on getting him to the warehouse.

“Have you met Yoongi yet?” Kyoto asks, “he’s the one with the phone.” He grins.

“I’ll meet him later, alright? We need to get you help first.” The Professor pats his head.

They reach the vault, looking at Kyoto.

“Alright, how are we doing this?” Sucre asks.

Cairo carries Kyoto’s top half while Sucre supports his middle, Resita has a gentle hold on the younger’s legs as they went down with Maja’s guidance.

The Professor follows Citadel to her office, he is astonished by the amount of money they have made as it covers most of the furniture, he blinks his tears away.

“Nine hundred and eighty-four million euros,” Citadel says with a smile, holding the door.

“Nine hundred and eighty-four million euros?” He asked.

Citadel nods, grinning from ear to ear.

“Nine hundred and eighty-four million euros.” He repeats, slowly smiling.

* * *

“Colonel, my men are ready to go in,” Miguel reports.

“Good,” Hugo nods.

“There’s news from the tunnel!” A worker says loudly, “the GPR data shows that they are a few meters from the sewer system. We have a special operations unit in the sewers.”

“Miguel, we carry out this operation together. Use an enveloping tactic, flanking them to force them into the hold. A fucking sandwich.” Hugo points at the computer.

“Push them from the inside so they come out, then catch them at the sewer bend. They won’t be able to get cover.” Miguel says.

Hugo nods, “we’ve got them in a mousetrap they can’t get out of. Now, all we have to do is find Inspector Kim and his little boyfriend.”

The Professor comes out at the end of the tunnel, seeing Kyoto get operated by the doctor, Maja on his side for assistance.

His heart drops when he sees armoured vehicles come up his security cameras at the Fábrica, he grabs the phone and calls the team.

“Squadron! Ready!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Cairo, get everyone to collect the money, Radko and the others are coming over, quick. Assault units are getting ready.” The Professor says quickly.

“We’ll get on it.”

He hangs up the phone and hears the gun click as his head is pushed towards the desk.

“We’re already in.” Seokjin snapped.

Seung Hyun rolls his head around, still drowsy from his sleep. He sees the faint shape of a gun as he closes his eyes once more.

Resita fires the gun next to his head, making Seung Hyun jolt up as he falls down from the chair, screaming in terror.

Resita laughs loudly as the other scrambles to the wall.

“You son of a bitch! This won’t be the last time you’ll hear from me.” Seung Hyun grunts.

Resita shoves him against the wall.

“When I get out, I’m gonna sue the shit out of you, for cruelty, torture, and crimes against humanity, motherfucker! Not even your money can get you out!!!” 

Resita easily rips the plastic explosives away from Seung Hyun’s body, making the man scream as he covers his face.

“Seungri,” Resita grabs the other’s face in a tight grip, “we’re going to the tunnel, and you will have an important mission.” He pulls him by the hair and leads the way.

“It was fake… it was fake…” Seung Hyun whispers as he looks at the forgotten bombs in the ground.

“Stand up, slowly.” Seokjin orders, his eyes not leaving the back of the other’s head.

The Professor stands and puts his hands up as well.

Seokjin kicks the chair in between them, he meets the other’s eye, “now you’re going to the station. Don’t move a muscle because this time I will shoot you. You know why? I’ve gone for a walk in the countryside, I had time to think, and I regret not shooting the biggest son of a bitch I’ve ever met.”

“Seokjin, please.” The Professor whispers.

“I’m not killing you now, because I still want to see you rot for thirty years in a penitentiary. Over there, you can ask whoever you want what he’s wearing.” Seokjin spats.

They both hear a rifle clicking, one of the Serbians, Aleksei, carefully approaches them.

Seokjin grabs the Professor’s arm and brings the gun to his neck, “don’t move, or I’ll shoot.”

Aleksei stays in his place, his rifle still aiming.

Seokjin continues to walk backwards with the Professor, his back bumps into a cart filled with cider.

Aleksei follows them as he looks at the Professor who was shaking his head, Seokjin shoots the ceiling, “don’t move!”

Seokjin feels his gun being pulled away as he turns around, a bearded man much taller than he is, yanks the gun away. He tries to grab his gun back but is stopped almost immediately as he is put into a chokehold.

The Professor stands there doing nothing.

“Jimin, huh?” Yoongi smiles at Sucre, holding the other’s hand as they grab the sealed bags of money.

Sucre grins at him, “yeah… still Kyoto though, we’re in the Fábrica.”

“What about your name?” Yoongi asks, he lets go of Sucre’s hand to properly hold the bag.

The other pauses, “what about my name?” 

“I need to know it, we’re getting out of here together.” Yoongi shrugs, “through the back door, or holding a machine gun. If I have to learn how to fire a gun, I will. I want to come out of here not knowing you as Sucre.” He looks at him, “besides, aren’t we taking care of a child together?”

“This is the Underground Unit, we’re making our way into the sewers.” A soldier reports. 

A whole squad navigates through the sewers fully equipped with arms, using a flashlight to show the path, making the beaming green lasers prominent in the dark.

“Let’s keep going ladies and gentlemen!!! Your nightmare is almost over!” Citadel shouts into her megaphone, watching as the hostages transfer the bags to one another, each in their own station.

“In there, we’ll have radio and video signals to avoid frequency jammers. The bomb squad will open a gap in the cargo door, three hundred grams of thermite explosive.” Miguel explains to the lined-up soldiers outside the Fábrica.

The hostages work fast as they pass the heavy bags amongst each other, running up and down the stairs to deliver it to the vault.

“You will provide cover fire if necessary, the rest of us enter in a single file, no one stays behind.” Miguel faces them properly with his hands behind his back, “Gentlemen, there’s going to be a commotion in there, so we’re going to have to be united. Together! Understood?!”

“Yes, sir!” The soldiers replied in unison.

Lisa gently piles the bag onto the others in the vault, she looks at Sucre and Radko tossing the money down the hatch, Maja carrying the heavy bags with no problem as she walks through the tunnel, piling it on a wheelbarrow.

“You are not to open fire if they’re wearing a mask. Now, of course, we will open fire in response to anyone shooting at us.” Miguel says.

Hugo walks up next to Miguel, “the only instructions are that there’s no order for any of those sons of bitches to come out alive. Is that clear?”

Aleksei uses the wheelbarrow to collect the bags as he brings it back to the warehouse, climbing up with one sealed bag at a time. The Professor helps the tall bearded man, Dragan, with transporting the bag into a steel drum, as he puts the cover on it. Checking up on Kyoto every few minutes.

“We’re ready, so let’s go get them!” Miguel orders the team as they hop on their armoured vehicles, he looks at Hugo once more as he prepares his gun. The vehicle drives at the back of the Fábrica.

The Professor puts on an earpiece, adjusting in as he walks away from the drums, “Accra, are you there?”

“Yes, Professor. I encrypted the frequency.” The younger one replies, looking at his watch.

“How long to decode it?”

“At least two hours,” Accra answers, watching the hostages continue to pass each other the money.

The Professor takes a deep breath, “good, pass the intercom to Cairo.”

“Right away.” Accra nods.

“Hey,” Seokjin grunts, his hands chained up to the ceiling.

The Professor looks at him and takes the earpiece out, walking over to the Inspector, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t feel well.” Seokjin breathes.

“What’s wrong?” The other asks, concerned.

Seokjin grunts, “I feel pain in my chest.”

“Your chest? Might be an anxiety attack,” the Professor mumbles, “do you want a tranquilizer?” He asks, adjusting his glasses.

Seokjin nods, as he watches the other grab a pill and a cup of water.

As the Professor brings the pill to his mouth, Seokjin tightly bites on to his hand, making the Professor scream. Seokjin kicks him down to the floor, knocking the other’s glasses off his face.

The Professor grunts as he pats the floor to locate his glasses, he gulps as he slowly stands up, checking on the lens, “it would’ve been a lot easier for me if none of this happened.” He looks at his hand, Seokjin’s mark dented on his skin, “the only crack in an otherwise perfect plan. A plan that’s perfect and it no longer is, you know why?”

Seokjin glares at him as he catches his breath.

“Because even if this all goes well…” he points to the money, “even if it all goes well, I’ll be fucked…” he says defeated, “because… because I won’t see you again.” The Professor points to Seokjin.

The Inspector looks at him suspiciously.

“Do you think it was my plan to fall in love with the inspector in charge?”

“I don’t want to hear from you anymore.” Seokjin shakes his head as he looks down.

“You don’t want to hear me?” The other takes a step closer, “why don’t you want to hear me? Because I’m the bad guy?”

Seokjin avoids the other’s gaze as he closes his eyes tight.

“You’ve been taught to see everything as good or bad, but what we’re doing is okay to you when other people do it.” The Professor pauses, “back in 2011, the European Central Bank made a hundred seventy-one billion euros out of nowhere. Just like what we’re doing, but bigger. In 2012, a hundred and eighty-five billion. In 2013, a hundred forty-five billion euros, do you know where all that money went?”

Seokjin slowly looks up at him.

“To the banks. Directly from the factory, to the pockets of the rich.” The Professor says, angrily, “did anyone say that the European Central Bank was a thief?” He shakes his own head, “they called it ‘Liquidity Injections,’ and they pulled it out of nowhere. _Out of nowhere_.” He says desperately.

Seokjin watches the Professor walk away and grab a euro bill.

“Do you see this?” The Professor asked, “this is nothing, Seokjin. It’s just paper.” He rips the bill apart and throws it away. “I’m making a liquidity injection, but not for bankers. I’m doing it here, in the real economy. With this group of… of fucking losers.” He looks at Seokjin, feeling a lump in his throat, “that’s what we are, Seokjin. We have unfinished business to attend to, this is just to get away from it all. Don’t _you_ want to get away?”

Seokjin sighs as he looks up, trying to think. His phone rings and the Professor walks to his desk to grab it, his eyes widen as he shows it to the Inspector.

“Rodrigo? H-He’s calling you, i-if he’s awake then he’ll talk and it will be five minutes until they show up.” The Professor panics as he walks around the room frantically, “you’re going to answer it, you need to verify if it’s actually him. But please, _please_ don’t give him anything.” He begs, putting the phone close to the other’s ear.

“No!” Seokjin shouts, “don’t answer it, don’t.” He shakes his head, breathing heavily, “my phone is tapped.”

The Professor stops moving as he stays in his spot.

“Do you have another phone?” Seokjin asks.

The Professor adjusts his glasses as he opens up a drawer filled with phones.

A nurse sits down to the chair next to Rodrigo as she answers the phone, “who’s this?”

“Jin, Seokjin Kim.” The Inspector leans his head closer to the phone, looking at the Professor.

“Rodrigo is awake, he didn’t want to call anyone before he talked to you, I’ll put him on.” The nurse informed as she gave the phone to Rodrigo before heading out.

“Jin?” The man asks.

Seokjin starts to cry as he hears his partner’s voice.

“How are you?” Rodrigo smiles, trying to adjust in his bed, “take it easy.”

“I-I’m fine, how about you?” Seokjin sniffs.

“So high I can’t even feel my ass.” Rodrigo jokes.

Seokjin laughed softly as he nodded to the Professor.

“Listen, I saw on the TV that you’ve… you’ve been replaced in the investigation.”

“Y-Yeah…” Seokjin looks down.

“Don’t tell anyone I woke up, okay? I need to see you first.” Rodrigo says.

“Okay.” 

The Professor hangs up the phone with a disappointed look on his face.

“We picked up a phone call to Seokjin Kim’s number,” a worker reports, “there was no communication.”

“Locate the source immediately. I want the phone and the antenna, now.” Hugo orders.

“You have to let me talk to Rodrigo,” Seokjin reasons with the Professor.

The other shakes his head, putting the phone down.

“If I don’t go in fifteen minutes, he’ll talk to the police.” Seokjin watches as the Professor walks frantically around the room, “he’ll tell him where you are. I can stop him from doing it, it’s your only chance.”

“Please,” the Professor tries to stop him from talking, trying to think.

“It’s about your perfect plan not falling apart, please.” 

“No, let me think.” The Professor covers his ears, his breath picking up.

“There’s nothing to think about, Namjoon.”

The Professor stops, looking back at him.

“I’m with you,” Seokjin says seriously, looking at him in the eye.

“A minute ago you were screaming and biting like an animal,” the other breathes heavily, “can I trust you?”

“Come here.”

“Will you bite me?” The Professor asks.

Seokjin shakes his head.

As the Professor walked closer he stopped directly in front of Seokjin, looking back at him. The Inspector gulps as he presses a kiss onto the Professor’s lips. Grabbing Seokjin’s small waist, the Professor pulls him closer, tears escaping his eyes as he kisses back passionately.

Seokjin walks out the door and gets in his car, driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡¡JIMINS ALIVE!!!!!


	9. “We need to go.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the police enter the Fábrica, Cairo leads the robbers in a final showdown. Will they escape with the 984 million euros with their lives intact?

“Stop the machines and erase all the logs,” Cairo invites himself in Citadel’s office, leaving the door open, “after that, remove the hard drives. We’re taking them with us.”

Citadel looks at Escamilla with a frown, “we’re almost near one billion, we just need to print and cut some sheets and that's it,” she stops counting the wad of cash she has on her hand, “how much time do we need, Escamilla?”

“Eleven minutes.” The old man answers, holding a pen in his hand.

She shrugs, “just eleven minutes.” She focuses her attention back on the money.

Cairo hums, “you’re rounding numbers, huh, Citadel? What do you think this is? Some type of game show?” He walks over to the two.

“Go pack. I’ll take care of the money.” Citadel glares, getting defensive, “I’m leaving with a billion!”

“If I say you stop, you stop!” Cairo raises his voice, making them stop.

Escamilla turns around, avoiding the man’s look.

“Do you know why I’m in charge?” Cairo chuckles.

“ _ Because of your sensitivity in dealing with people _ .” Citadel deepens her voice, mocking him.

“Because you’ve got shit for brains,” he points a finger to his temple as his smile drops, “you want to stay in this mousetrap to reach a billion?” He asks.

Citadel keeps her mouth shut, her jaw clenched tight.

“You know what that reminds me of? A mother who leaves her child, a baby, to go sell pills.” Cairo shrugs, “of course, she gets caught and they take her child.”

Citadel finds it difficult to hear as her muscles tense up.

“And under my command, those things don’t fucking happen, Citadel!” He raises his voice.

Citadel chuckles, looking at Escamilla, “and you, who thinks he knows everything, do you even know how this  _ Jungkook _ guy feels about you, huh?”

Cairo gives her a blank stare, his hand shaking as he tries to hide it in his pocket.

“You probably make him sick,” Citadel shoves her finger to his chest, “the only consolation he has left is that he’ll keep your money if you die, that's why he left you, right?”

“You don’t know anything,” Cairo mutters.

“Then stop fucking with me.” Citadel turns around and starts counting.

“Mister Escamilla, stop the machines.” Cairo orders, his eyes not leaving Citadel’s back.

The old man looks at Cairo hesitantly, “Miss Citadel?” He asks for permission.

She takes a deep breath and puts a hand on his shoulder, “go shut down the machines, Escamilla. Thank you.” She nods with a smile.

Escamilla walked away, avoiding Cairo as he went.

Cairo gives Citadel one last look before heading out.

“Colonel,” a worker whispered, she slowly approached the man with her hands behind her back, “we have the phone call that was made for Seokjin.”

Hugo turns around and leans his ear over her direction.

“It was from Rodrigo’s phone.”

Hugo’s eyes widened, “what?”

“Deputy Inspector Lindez.” She says, handing over a file.

The man scans through the paper and chuckles, “call the hospital and find out if he woke up. If so, send three men and tell them to hurry. That bitch could show up there any minute.” He spat.

She nods and heads back to her station.

* * *

Accra clears his throat as he attaches the last plastic explosive on the wall, he and Jakarta are at the basement’s hallway.

“Timers and cells are set, these will keep the police busy for a while. They’ll deactivate them one by one.” He explains.

Jakarta nods, adjusting her hold on the flashlight.

“So… what are you doing tomorrow?” He gulps.

“Tomorrow?” 

Accra hums, looking at her.

“I’m gonna go sailing on a cargo ship, sunbathing… maybe naked.” She shrugs.

“Maybe naked?” Accra laughs.

“So I don’t get tan lines.” Jakarta smiles.

“So you might be naked, with all those lonely sailors who haven’t seen a woman in three months?” He walks over to her, adjusting his bulletproof vest.

“What’s the matter? You think I can’t defend myself or what?” She nods her head at him.

“No,” Accra stares down at his feet, “it’s just that this journey is our last and I don’t know what the hell you’re going to do at the end of it.” He slowly looks up, “I don’t know if you're gonna go on a jetski with guns shooting in the air, or whatever you’re going to do. I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to stay on the island you’re planning on buying?” Jakarta asks, laughing softly.

“Hey,” Seung Hyun comes along the door, panting as he is accompanied by two more men, “we just ran into a brick wall.”

Jakarta rolls her eyes, “hold this.” She gives her flashlight to Accra.

Seung Hyun and the others look at the hallway, scared as they see the line of explosives.

She grabs two sledgehammers, handing it out to Seung Hyun, “use these, keep hitting and it would lead to the sewers. That’s where we’re going to exit, now move.”

Seung Hyun and the others go back to their spot.

He runs his hands down his face and he sighs deeply, “twenty years, twenty years of work just for this shit.” He complains.

“We’re two hundred metres from the outlet, estimated time is six minutes.” the Underground Unit reported as they continued to walk through the tunnel.

The workers from the tent, along with Hugo, watch carefully from the camera as they wait anxiously.

“Copy that. We’ll inform you of any seismic movement.”

The Professor pats his hands on his pants, getting rid of the dust as he grabs his earpiece, “Cairo, you need to leave now.”

“Citadel, we’re leaving,” Cairo says, holding four hefty bags, tightly secured around his fingers.

“There’s still money left to pack.” Citadel looks at him through her window, Escamilla is helping her erase the calculations made on several whiteboards.

“Ladies and gentlemen!!! It’s been a pleasure robbing you, but it’s time for a well-deserved vacation.” Cairo leaves with a grin.

Seokjin adjusts his cap on his head as he calmly walks through the hallway of the hospital, checking through Rodrigo’s window, he opens the door quietly as he looks behind him.

“Jin,” Rodrigo smiles weakly, seeing his old friend.

Seokjin takes his cap off, composing himself as he approaches the man on the hospital bed, “How are you?” He holds his hand.

“Well, here I am.” Rodrigo shrugs.

“I’m glad you really pulled through this one.” Seokjin chuckles, taking a deep breath, “I’m really sorry.” 

Rodrigo shakes his head, “you don’t need to apologize, we said nasty things to each other. Let’s just say we’re even and call it a day.” He grins.

Seokjin tightens his hold and smiles, “I’m sorry.” He repeats.

“Why did they discharge you from the case?” Rodrigo asks, his eyes narrowing.

Seokjin takes a deep breath, “They think I’m part of the robbery.”

“Well… are you?”

“No.” Seokjin lets go of the other’s hand.

“But aren’t you dating that Salva guy?” Rodrigo whispers, confused.

“Yes.”

“Are you in love with him?”

Seokjin stays quiet as he puts his hands together on his lap.

Rodrigo looks away and sighs, he hides the disappointment in his eyes, “I’ll give you the information about the hangar’s location. It’s where that guy manages the whole operation from.” 

Seokjin scratches his eyebrow, taking a deep breath.

“In case you want to clear your reputation, solve the case and beat them.”

Three police officers walk through the hallway, the bewildered stares of residents focused on them. They look for Rodrigo’s room as they shush people from talking.

“I know where the hangar is, but I’m not going to tell them where.” Seokjin shakes his head.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know who the good guys and the bad guys are anymore.”

Before Rodrigo could reply, his door gets kicked open, the officers aiming their guns at Seokjin.

“Put your hands up.” Gomez orders.

Seokjin gulps as he slowly stands up, Rodrigo shifts his eyes nervously.

“Jin, I said put your hands up.” 

An officer takes a step forward and twists Seokjin’s arm around, shoving him down to the ground. The Inspector groans in pain as he feels a cable tie wrap around his wrists. They bend him over to a table, roughly frisking him as Rodrigo watches, not being able to do anything as he keeps quiet, his mouth agape.

Seokjin gets pushed through the door, accompanied by the policemen, leaving Rodrigo all alone in his room.

Jakarta attaches another plastic explosive in the basement, Accra following right behind her.

“You know there would be rules on our island, right? Well, first off, if there’s trash in the ocean we will take it. Find a way to use it as an energy source.” He shrugs.

Jakarta hums, “you’ll find a way with that brain of yours,” she turns back to look at him, “can you get more explosives for the warehouse?”

Accra nods and heads out, leaving Jakarta all alone.

She stares at the wall to her left, enjoying the thought of living in a peaceful island with Accra. Maybe Kyoto and Sucre will buy one next to theirs, invite the rest of the gang if they want. However, the thought of having pleasant experiences was interrupted as she heard a faint beeping noise. Next thing she knew the wall exploded, knocking her down to the ground.

Jakarta’s ears ring as she starts to cough from the dust, she adjusts herself up as she tries to see what caused the explosion.

Green lasers flood her vision as she sees a bunch of officers with their shields, getting ready to fire.

“Jakarta!!!” Accra comes running, pulling her from her bulletproof vest as her ears continue to ring, they move backwards as the unit starts to aim.

As the two take cover, Miguel orders the team to move forward.

Jakarta shakes her head roughly and stands up, “Where’s my gun?”

“Take this one, damnit!” Accra tosses her another rifle as they run through the warehouse’s steel shelving units, they continue to fire as they find a corner to protect them.

“What do we do?!” Accra shouts, his hands starting to sweat.

“They have fucking riot shields! We have to shoot at their feet!” Jakarta looks down and sees a trolley, gears immediately turn in her head, “cover me.” She gets on top of the board.

Accra continues to fire shots as he kicks the board, with Jakarta on her side, firing at their feet.

The officers in the frontlines kneel down, letting go of the shields as Jakarta and Accra continue to fire.

Miguel hears the shields fall down, “Santiago, damage report!” He orders, hiding next to a shelving unit, away from fire.

“They’ve hit several agents!” Santiago reports.

“Come over here, I’ll cover you!” Jakarta shouts, continuing to shoot and manages to hit more agents.

Accra quickly runs towards her, doing the same.

“Evacuate the wounded and move forward!” Miguel orders.

More agents come forward with shields as they protect the others, replacing them.

Jakarta rests her back at a shelf, “if we manage to get out of this one, I’m not holding another weapon in my life, I swear.” She breathes roughly.

“You serious?!” Accra looks at her bewildered.

“Not even the fucking water gun at a fair.”

The shots fired were enough to hold the agents back, as they retreated. Firing from further away.

“Besides, we have to get things for our island, right? Couches, sofas, unless you can build.” Jakarta shrugs slightly.

“Did you just say our island?” Accra smiles.

“Hurry, we need to go!!!” Miguel shouts as more replacements come, quickly moving forward.

“Move!” Jakarta pulls Accra as they run while shooting, their bullets hitting the shield as they run for cover.

“We need to reach that door,” Jakarta gulps, having a hard time breathing, “Jongin…”

Accra looks at her, desperately.

“Give me your badge.”

“The engagement badge?” He gives her a small smile.

Jakarta gives him a quick kiss as he puts the necklace around her neck.

“Both of you get down!” Sucre shouts, shooting skillfully at the officers, two on the front shot dead as they let go of the shield.

Accra grabs the shield, protecting him and Jakarta as they retreat backwards.

“Hurry up! Let’s go!” Sucre runs as the two follow him to the door.

“Santiago! Daniel! How are you holding up?!” Miguel shouts behind a shield, “Santiago?! We need to retreat!” He orders.

“Hold on! Sucre! Get the Browning machine gun, meet us at the vault!” Jakarta shouts, holding Accra’s hand.

“Alright, but hurry!” Sucre says, running the opposite way from the two of them.

“Let’s go,” Accra catches his breath as they go through the halls, into another door.

“Fall into formation and move forward! We need to get them!” Miguel shouts, following after the thieves.

“The CNI has taken over, it’s Colonel Hugo,” Gomez informs, holding the phone next to Rodrigo’s ear.

“Rodrigo, how are you?” Hugo asks with a smile.

“Well, I’ve seen better days, to be honest,” Rodrigo says seriously.

“Oh yeah, why did you call Inspector Kim as soon as you woke up?”

“Because we’re friends.”

Hugo chuckles, “don’t screw with me. Now, come one, why did he come to see you?”

“He came because we are friends,” Rodrigo repeats, firmly.

Hugo’s smile falls, “he humiliated you like an asshole in front of the whole team and almost ended your career and your life. So stop fucking me with this friendship bullshit. I’m going to ask the question again, Rodrigo. Why did you call Inspector Kim?”

Rodrigo sighs deeply, “because he is my friend.”

“You were at the guy’s hideout, the Professor. You got a teaspoon and turned it over to forensics for analysis. Give us the address.” Hugo says.

“I don’t remember anything.” Rodrigo stares at the wall, Gomez furrows his brows at him, “I don’t remember a fucking thing.”

Hugo hums, “you know any information you hide from us can count as an offense. You may end up sharing a cell with the robbers, or you and Seokjin will continue to be friends there.”

Rodrigo tries to calm his nerves, “Colonel, you sure know how to treat a guy who just came out of a fucking coma.”

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!! Nobody stays behind, move!!!” Miguel shouts, leading the team through the many offices in the building.

Jakarta runs to the main hall, Accra right behind her, “everyone put your masks on.” She orders calmly.

Cairo comes in, adjusting the pistol in his holster.

“They’re in,” Accra tells him.

“Take the Browning machine gun to vault three,” Cairo says.

“Sucre’s on it, what do we do with the hostages,” Jakarta asks, trying to breathe properly.

“Hand them over.” Cairo answers.

“Everyone on your knees, now!” Jakarta yells, the hostages immediately following her orders.

“Resita, come with me.” Cairo holds the other by his sleeve and leaves the room.

“There in the main hall,” Hugo says, looking at the screen.

“Hands up where I can see them. All of you, hands up!” Miguel says, pointing his gun at them.

“Don’t shoot, please!” Mercedes begs.

“We’re hostages!” Escamilla shouts from the back.

“Everyone masks off!”

Everyone slowly takes their masks off as they raise their hands.

“Get those hostages out, now!” Hugo orders the team.

“Prepared for the rescue procedure, we are freeing the hostages,” Miguel reports.

“Miguel, we’re sticking to the plan. We’re going to the basement and get them out through the tunnel.” Hugo says.

“You two, with the hostages. The rest comes with me to the basement, let's go!” 

The gates open as the hostages run outside, covering their eyes from the harsh sunlight, the officers put their guns down as they lead them to safety.

“We got Lisa Manoban, call the ambassador. I want a full headcount of the hostages, get a medical team for safety.” Hugo orders.

“Colonel, we are making our way to the basement,” Miguel reports, as they slow down, seeing the explosives plastered on the walls.

“What the hell is that?” Hugo asks, squinting at the monitor.

“Move in, TEDAX Unit.” Miguel orders, “the basement is filled with explosives.”

“Motherfuckers,” Hugo mutters.

A man with a hazmat suit walks into the room, assessing the explosives with lasers projecting to the walls.

“Can you defuse it?” Miguel asks.

“Yes, but I need time, sir. The detonator could be very close to the RDX, there may be tripwires.”

“Colonel, my men are detecting movement in the tunnel. Seven robbers.” 

“They’re on the other side of the wall.” An agent reports, using an infrared camera, pointing it to a wall.

“It’s them.” Hugo murmured.

“They’re about to exit the whole into the sewer.”

“Underground Unit, be careful. They’re closing in on you.” Hugo warns.

“Copy that.”

“We’ve got you, you sons of bitches.”

“Hold your ground, stay still.” 

The agents point their guns to the wall, a piece coming out as they see a sledgehammer go through the hole.

With one final hit, the wall breaks down, Seung Hyun tripping out of the other side, hostages behind him.

“Get down!” An agent orders.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Seung Hyun takes his headlight off and puts his hands up, the hostages doing the same, “I’m Seung Hyun Lee.”

“Hold your fire!”

Everyone in the tent groaned in disappointment, hiding their faces behind their hands.

“NO!!!” Hugo stands up and bangs his fist on the table.

“Confirmed, they’re hostages.”

* * *

Cairo opens the door for Resita who is carrying a bag of arsenal weapons, he hurriedly runs down the stairs as Cairo follows him.

“You know, Resita. I may not have been able to read people, maybe because of my ego. But with one person its different.” Cairo shrugs, his hand sliding down the handles of the stairs.

“Cairo, we have no time for this.” Resita shakes his head as he adjusts the bag.

The other laughs with a big smile, “we were soulmates, but my narcissism got way ahead of me and I fucked up, do you know that?”

“Maybe,” Resita continues to run down.

“I’m dying anyway, so I left him all alone.” Cairo bites his lip with his eyebrows raised.

Resita looks back at him, “you have money to keep buying medicine. We get out you sort problems with this guy. Now we need to go.” He grabs Cairo by the arm and pulls him.

Sucre holds Yoongi by his arm as he guides them through the tunnel, rifle still in his hand.

“Keep your head down, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Sucre says.

“Citadel! How’s it going?!” Cairo shouts with his hands up, grinning.

Resita puts the bag down and gets the machine gun ready.

“The trench is in place, we’re just missing the last batch of money.” Citadel says, making way for Aleksei who’s adjusting the bags in his shoulders, “Resita! Let’s go!”

Resita smiles at Aleksei and gives him a quick pat in the back before helping Citadel.

“Colonel, they have another tunnel.” An officer reports.

“What?” Hugo turns around, frustrated.

“They’re taking all the money to the vault, we saw them,” Mercedes says.

“They made a hole in the ground and they’re taking it all out.” Lisa follows.

“Come here,” Hugo says, making way for them as he shows a blueprint of the Fábrica, “there are four vaults, two on each side of the corridor. Can you tell me which one it is? Could you point it out on the map?” He asks calmly.

“Either vault three or four, I don’t exactly remember.” Lisa gulps.

Hugo sighs, “Miguel, Miguel do you copy?”

“Loud and clear, sir.”

“Change of plans, I need you to separate the team. One goes to vault three and the other to vault four, top priority. Repeat, top priority. One of them has their tunnel in it.” Hugo orders.

“Roger that, Colonel.” Miguel says, he looks at the agents, “listen to me, I need half of you with me to vault three, half of you go with Prieto to vault four. Go!”

They leave the agent working on the bombs.

“Do you have any idea what's inside the tunnel?” The officer asks.

“No.” Lisa shakes her head.

“They’re taking the money to the hangar where the fucking Professor works.” Hugo says, “that's their escape route. Bring Inspector Kim in here, now!”

Citadel grunts as she tosses the bag of money to the wheelbarrow down at the tunnel.

“Are you going to get your son, after this?” Resita asks, looking at her.

“No,” she gulps, “for now, no. It’s too dangerous. I don’t have a plan.” Her voice breaks.

“We can share an apartment, look for men together.” Resita smiles gently.

Citadel grins, “Resita…”

Accra runs to the vault, panicking, “we need to get out of here. Now!”

“They’re in the basement!” Jakarta shouts.

“All of you, go!” Cairo raises his voice.

“What about Sucre?” Jakarta asks, looking at him.

“Already at the hangar with the Professor, now get out!” Cairo points to the tunnel.

Jakarta narrows her eyes on him, “and you—”

“That’s an order.” Cairo deepens his voice, threatening her.

“Come on.” Accra pulls Jakarta’s arm, heading over to the hole.

Citadel looks at them confused, “Cairo! Let’s go.” She heads out the vault.

Cairo chuckles, kneeling next to the machine gun, shaking his head.

Miguel’s team silently makes their way down the stairs, ready to shoot at any moment.

“Cairo, they’re coming down the stairs. They’re almost there.” The Professor anxiously watches from the security cameras.

“Alright,” Cairo turns around and looks at Citadel and Resita, “they know where we are, get out of here.”

“Cairo, we can still go,” Resita argues.

Cairo grins and shakes his head, “Resita, take Citadel. I’ll hold them off.”

Resita tries to take Citadel’s hand but she yanks his hand off, “the fuck you mean I’ll hold them off?”

“I said go!” Cairo shouts, “if they enter the tunnel, we’re all dead!”

“What are you doing, Cairo?” Citadel looks at him frustrated.

“Someone has to stay in the trench, Citadel.”

She shakes her head and pulls her hair back, “no.”

“Yes! They’re hot on our fucking heels!”

“And we promised the fucking Professor that we leave together!” Citadel screams while pointing her hand at him.

“Citadel, you and I both agreed that I’m an asshole, no? Maybe that I’m sexist?” He raises his eyebrows, “well, ladies first.” He points to the tunnel.

“You’re making a fucking mistake! What about the Professor?!” Citadel cries.

“Let’s go.” Resita carries Citadel and makes her go through the tunnel.

Cairo looks up at the ceiling and gulps, a tear escaping his eye.

The Professor looks intensely at the monitor, his breath picking up.

Jakarta and Accra make it through safely.

“Come on, come on. I want everyone at their stations, now.”

The officers walk into the tent with Seokjin, Hugo immediately standing up from his seat and walking towards him.

“Where’s the hangar?”

Seokjin looks at him with tears in his eyes, “I don’t know.” He says, trying to keep his voice strong.

Cairo quietly hums a song to himself, the same one he and the Professor sang the day before the robbery. He sits still, waiting patiently as the agents come. He closes his eyes as he hears soft steps hitting the ground, he cocks the machine gun, seeing a hint of green light bouncing off the walls. The moment he sees a glimpse of an agent’s shoe, he fires.

Bullets hit through the walls, immediately hitting the officers at the front of the line.

“Heavy fire! I repeat, heavy fire! Take cover!” Miguel shouts.

Citadel and Resita hear the shots from the tunnel.

“We have to go back.” Citadel looks over her shoulder.

“No, no there’s no time,” Resita says.

“Resita, he’s your friend.”

“Citadel, please.”

Cairo reloads the machine gun quickly as he takes cover.

Miguel and the others take their chance as they fire back, missing him completely.

“This is a lawsuit for legal custody.” Hugo shows Seokjin the paper, “and it was presented by the hero of the case, the police officer who managed to identify the brains of the operation, Carla. Your ex-wife.”

Seokjin’s jaw clenches.

Cairo starts to shoot more officers, his hands shaking more and more as he begins to get nervous.

“Hang in there!” Miguel tells his agents, “Pietro, I need you and the others, now!”

Cairo stops shooting for a second, baiting the agents to start shooting back. He was able to injure them as they fell down to the ground.

“She’s requesting full custody of your daughter, Luca. As soon as the judge finds you guilty of any charges held against you, it will be automatically granted. If Carla really is the abusive wife you say she is, then Luca is in trouble.” Hugo shrugs.

“You son of a bitch.” Seokjin glares at him

“Intelligence can drop all charges, and I am the Intelligence, so tell us where the hangar is, or your mother with Alzheimer's will be confused as to where her granddaughter went.”

“Fucking damnit! Pietro, hurry up! That’s an order!” Miguel shouts through his earpiece.

“So choose, your daughter and mother, or a guy you just met last week.” Hugo stares down at him.

“We have to take the machine gun out! Get the hand grenade!” Miguel orders.

The agents toss the hand grenade over and land directly in front of the machine gun.

“Fucking bitch,” Cairo mumbles, grabbing the bag of arsenal weapons and taking cover in the vault.

The grenade goes off as his ears ring, the lights inside the vault flicker.

Resita helps Citadel out of the tunnel as they are greeted by the Professor.

“You’re here! You’re finally here!” He adjusts his glasses and hugs them both with a smile.

The two pant as they catch their breath.

“Where’s Cairo?”

“H-He stayed inside.” Citadel gulps.

The Professor’s brows come together, “what… what do you mean he stayed inside?” His smile slowly fell.

“The SOG’s were on us and he was determined to stay and cover for us.” Citadel points at the tunnel.

“He save us.” Resita looks at the Professor.

Miguel peeks through the corner and sees a small fire forming at the end of the hall, no body seen.

“Clear, everyone in formation.”

Several lights hang on to the ceiling by wires as rubble surrounds them.

Cairo loads his rifle and starts shooting the men with the shields on the legs, taking them down.

“Take cover!” Miguel orders, making them retreat once again.

“You don’t have much time left. Seokjin, not only will you lose your daughter and mother, you’ll be throwing your life away. Give me the fucking address!”

Seokjin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, “33 Alcantara.”

“33 Alcantara! I want everyone over there! Now!”

Police officers who were guarding the Fábrica ran to their vehicles, sirens immediately going off as they drove to the address.

“Taehyung?” The Professor gulps, Citadel and Resita behind him looking worried, “Taehyung?!”

“Professor!” Cairo continues to hit the agents one-by-one.

“Fire!” Miguel orders.

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Cairo smirks.

“Enter the tunnel.” The Professor breathes heavily.

A bullet hit near Cairo’s foot, almost went through his shoe.

“Fucking bastard,” Cairo mutters, shooting one on the calf.

“Taehyung, we’re going to blow the tunnel. You have to get out of there.” The Professor says firmly.

“They’re closing in, it’s too late.”

“NO! NO, IT’S FUCKING NOT!” The Professor screams, banging his fist on the table, “get out of there, it’s an order.” He says, trying to collect himself.

“Hyung, I said it’s too late.” Cairo reloads his gun as he hears them advance.

“I’m not leaving here without you, you know that.”

“Remember when we were teenagers? We were playing cops and robbers.” Cairo smiles.

“I don’t have time for this, go to the tunnel.” The Professor threatens.

“I told you and Jungkook that I want to die with courage, doesn’t this require courage?”

“Stop this and go to the damn tunnel.”

“Don’t give me that! You promised me you wouldn’t stick around if things got ugly, now things look fucking nasty.” 

“You also promised me that we would look for Jungkook together. Get out, or I’m dragging you out.”

“Professor, look at the clock,” Citadel says weakly.

“Taehyung! Get out! Now!” The Professor cries, his knees giving in as it harshly meets the floor, “please,  _ please _ .”

Cairo gulps as he prepares a hand grenade, throwing it towards Miguel and his team. He ran towards the tunnel, dropping his rifle as his hand continued to shake uncontrollably, not noticing his earpiece fell out.

“Taehyung?” The Professor asks, “Tae?” His heart dropped as he started to bite his own lip harshly, making it bleed.

“Professor, do we blow the tunnel?” Resita asks, pointing at the remote on his desk.

The Professor lets his glasses fall off his face, his fists closed so tight his blunt nails make a mark. He sobbed as tears dripped their way down to the floor, his legs numb as he stayed put.

“Professor,” Citadel whispers, kneeling down next to him, rubbing his back as she fights her tears away.

Resita hugs the Professor as the other continues to cry on his shoulder.

“We need to go,” Jakarta says, running into the room confused at the Professor crying.

“Miguel?! Miguel?!” Hugo looks at the camera, filled with smoke, “what the hell happened in there?!”

Seokjin watches as his palms sweat.

“Taehyung Kim escaped, sir. I repeat, Taehyung Kim escaped.”

“Colonel, units headed to 33 Alcantara.” An officer reports.

“Change your clothes.” The Professor says weakly.

Resita picks up his glasses and gives it to him before walking away.

“Colonel, we’ve reached the target.”

Seokjin watches nervously as he bounces his feet in his chair.

The officers surround the area, hitting the door open with a battering ram. They quickly come in with their guns, not hearing any sound.

“We’re inside the hangar.”

“Ready! We’re searching the area, Ribero to the left, Sanz to the right.” 

Hugo watches the screen intensely.

Seokjin breathes heavily, trying not to make a scene.

As officers continued to survey the area, they found nothing but the setup the Professor had, on the desk an origami on top of a five hundred bill.

“Colonel, we found the tunnel! Where they exited!”

“YES!!!” Hugo pumps his fist up in the air.

Everyone in the tent starts to clap as they hug each other for success, only then they hear an explosion, they go completely silent.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“The tunnel blew up, sir.” The officer reported, disappointedly.

Seokjin widens his eyes as he drops his head.

“The hangar is empty.”

Hugo has his mouth wide open as he slowly turns his head to look at Seokjin.

WEDNESDAY 6:25 PM

128 HOURS

END OF THE HEIST

**2 MINUTES EARLIER:**

Cairo comes out of the tunnel, seeing the suit that was prepared for him, next to the origami the Professor has made. He smiles as he goes to the bathroom and changes, disposing of his red jumpsuit in the tunnel where everyone threw theirs in. 

Cairo breathes calmly as he puts on his ironed suit, it feels very wonderful to wear something so pristine once again. He closes his eyes and heads out with a briefcase, straightening his tie as he wore his sunglasses. Walking out with confidence as he strutted down confidently to the street.

**3 MINUTES EARLIER:**

The Professor, along with Resita and Kyoto wore matching black uniforms.

Kyoto looks at the Professor once more before opening the door to the truck with the money-filled drums, “Professor? Are you coming?”

The other gulps, he can mourn about his brother's death later. Patting Cairo’s suit once more before looking at the younger, “yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

Resita closes the hatch as he hopped on the driver’s seat.

The Professor takes a deep breath as he walks over to the truck, closing the door as he sits next to Kyoto.

The newly disguised cargo truck moves out of the building as they hear the sirens of the police cars coming towards them.

**5 MINUTES EARLIER:**

Citadel lights her cigarette with her fur coat, her earrings gleam under the sunlight as she pulls her luggage to the street. Taking a deep breath in, she blows the smoke out, tapping the ashes away from her cigarette. She adjusts her glasses as she walks away, her heels clicking with each step she takes.

**7 MINUTES EARLIER:**

Yoongi adjusts the cap on his head, the three rings through the punctured holes swayed. Two buttons on his black shirt unfastened with his forearms exposed. He turns around with his shiny black shoes to look at Sucre with his gummy smile. Sucre winks at him with his hand on the strap of his red backpack, adjusting his face mask.

“ _ Hope _ , huh?” Yoongi asks, pointing at his bag.

“You like it? I made it myself.” Sucre holds the other’s hand as they walk away.

**10 MINUTES EARLIER:**

Jakarta takes a deep breath, adjusting her sunglasses as she walks outside the warehouse. Her denim jacket sways from the wind, her hair secured in a tight bun. She carefully looks around as she walks through the street with a calm face.

Accra follows seconds later outside the hangar, walking the to the opposite way, carrying a skateboard with a cap on his head as well as a face mask. He looks back at Jakarta with a smile, his eyes disappearing as he walks happily.

  
  


The Professor clicks the remote and activates the explosion.

“We did it, Professor! We did it!” Resita cheers.

Kyoto smiles at both of them, sitting in the middle as he sighed happily.

The Professor hides his bittersweet smile, showing off his dimples as he nods, looking outside the window, not knowing his brother survived.

* * *

365 DAYS SINCE THE HEIST

“It’s been one year since the heist at the Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, what is considered to be the greatest robbery of all times remains to be unsolved.” The reporter says in front of the bank.

Seokjin looks down from the TV as he hears Luca and his mother playing with each other.

“Just like the unknown whereabouts of the bank robbers, who got away with a haul of over one billion euros.”

He continues to eat his food, not watching the TV anymore.

“Although the authorities, of course, condemned the heist, much of the public still think their actions were legitimate as a form of protest against the established order, which generated intense debates on social media.”

Seokjin stands up from his seat to get the postcards the Professor gave him last year at the diner.

“Inspector Kim, who was the Chief Police Inspector at the time, left the force after controversial statements to the media, in which he disapproved of the way the National Intelligence Corp handled the crisis.”

He turns the TV off and walks to his room, sitting on the bed he went through the postcards one-by-one.

**_“Pick one,” Seokjin says as he shuffles them._ **

**_“Palawan.”_ **

Seokjin smiles and turns the postcard over, he is left confused as there is a small drawing at the bottom corner of the postcard, next to it a number.

He goes through another card and turns it around, another drawing with a number. He goes through the others and it has the same drawings in different corners.

He puts them together as it fits perfectly, the numbers next to the drawings were coordinates.

Seokjin pulls his phone out, entering the coordinates to the map. It leads him to Palawan, Philippines. He looks up from his phone and smiles.

* * *

Seokjin walks through the area with one hand on his backpack and his phone on the other, following the map as he sees other tourists in the country. Vendors help some foreigners with direction and others are selling fresh fruits from their baskets. He looks around, a peaceful aura as he reaches the beach, a wonderful sunset as he sees the clear blue ocean with its white sand.

Seokjin smiles and looks down on his phone, the battery near death as he curses under his breath.

He spots a nearby shop and approaches the lady in the stands, “excuse me?” He asks in English, catching the woman’s attention, “do you have a charger?”

She smiles and shakes her head, she points to a man wearing a white shirt instead and bows at him.

Seokjin looks confused as he faces him.

“You can use mine if you want.” 

He drops his phone in shock, a voice he hasn’t heard of for a year.

The Professor turns around and smiles at him, chuckling.

Seokjin slowly bites his lip and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> new characters will be introduced in the next part and im very excited for you guys to meet them! stay tuned!!! thank you for reading!!!! :D


End file.
